Je suis quelqu'un sans vraiment le savoir
by senattitude12
Summary: Sakura a un complexe et tente en vain de le cacher aux yeux de ses nouveaux amis...Comment arrivera-t-elle a s'en sortir alors que tout plein de problème semble l'empêcher d'avancer et de devenir vraiment quelqu'un qui a de la valeur et de l'importance.
1. Chapter 1

Je suis quelqu'un sans vraiment le savoir…

Prologue : (Sasuke) La vérité…

Je n'étais pas sur de vouloir le savoir. Mais comme j'étais seul avec lui…

Alors, autant en profitez. Il voulait me dire la vérité. Quelle vérité! Le fait que ce soit un gars vraiment bizarre? Non, il le sait déjà. Tout le monde le lui répète assez souvent même si c'est toujours juste en blague. Je n'en sais rien et je ne sais même pas la raison pour laquelle il m'a demandé de venir! Ça doit sûrement être important! Il veut commencer une phrase, mais il a l'air assez troublé.

Lui : C'est sûrement la première fois que je fais ça, mais, c'est parce que je te fais confiance…Ne te moque surtout pas de moi. S'il te plaît, fais juste m'écouter!

C'est pourtant ce que je fais depuis un bon moment déjà!

Lui : Tout à commencer il y a 10 ans de cela…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : (Sasuke) La semaine d'école commence toujours avec Lundi!

Un nouveaux début de journée, qui selon-moi, commence très mal. Pourquoi!

Tout simplement parce que je dois retourner à l'école. Hé oui, l'endroit où nous allons tous pour apprendre les Mathématiques, le Français, l'Anglais, l'Histoire et tout le tralalala…Je me lève…Pas trop le goût d'y aller, mais j'ai faim. Et puis à l'habitude, ce n'est pas trop dur le premier jour d'école! J'vais prendre mon déjeuner…

… : Bonne journée!

C'est mon frère Itachi qui s'en va! =D

Itachi : Et que tu es grand petit frère, maintenant. Secondaire 4! Houououou!

Il essaye de me faire chier parce que lui est déjà rendu au cégep qui se trouve juste à côté de mon école.

Moi : Mais toi t'es assez grand pour mettre tes couches tout seul! xD!

Itachi : Mais oui, attend que bébé t'en donne toute une! Hihihihi!

Mikoto : Arrêtez immédiatement les garçons! Où sinon…

Ita/Moi : Oui, on sait maman, pas de télé et d'ordi pendant 1 mois…

Mikoto : J'aime mieux ça comme ça!^^

Bref, vous connaissez déjà mon frère et ma mère. Il ne manque que mon père, Fugaku et mon hamster, Ti-poil…

AVERTISSEMENT!

Surtout ne pas rire du nom de mon animal domestique!

Alors, je prends mon sac et part pour l'école en patin a roue.

Comme a chaque année, je distingue des nouvelles personnes, et d'autres filles qui me regarde. Sérieusement, je m'en fou carrément qu'elles me look le cul, mais si elles viennent le toucher…Ça c'est autre chose, elles vont en manger toute une dans les dents! Hahahaha! J'en ris déjà comme un débile. Rendu à ma case, je remplace mes patins pour mes souliers qui sont beaucoup plus confortable! Je crois que je ne me suis pas présenté! Moi c'est Sasuke Uchiwa. Je suis maintenant en secondaire 4 et c'est la deuxième année de suite que j'ai été élu le plus beau mec de l'école. Je sais que vous vouliez le savoir! xD! Finalement, je vais rejoindre mon groupe d'amis qui sont a la cafétéria comme a l'habitude. Je passe devant le secrétariat pour avoir mon plan de cour et mes livres. Devant moi, il y a un garçon vraiment minus! Gros pantalon qui descend jusqu'aux fesses, casquette sur le côté avec sa capuche par-dessus sa casquette. Pas très a la mode quand on sait que c'set de l'année passé. Bref, je sais juste que c'est un nouveau parce que je ne l'ai jamais vu avant et qu'il va vers le bureau de la directrice : Tsunade.

Dans à peine 30 minutes, les cours commencent avec…Français. Avec le meilleur professeur qui soit : Kaka-cool! (Je sais, quel surnom pourri pour un prof!)

Je vois les gars à une table à la cafétéria.

… : Voyez qui est la!

… : Mais oui, un revenant!

… : Qu'est-ce que t'as fait cet été! On n'a pas eu de nouvelle de toi!

Moi : Mais oui mon petit baka blond, je suis juste allé dans le sud à la plage!

Petit baka blond : Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, tu sais que ça m'énerve! Est-ce que tu te souviens au moins de mon vrai nom!

(C'est parce que ça m'est déjà arrivé a un camp de me faire juste appeler Poule et puis tout le monde a vraiment oublié mon vrai nom a la fin! Pa thétique, je sais! xD!)

Moi : Naruto Uzumaki, secondaire 4, 15 ans et qui est mon petit baka blond!

Naruto :*Lui tire la langue*

Moi : *Lui fait une grosse grimace*

… : Pas bientôt fini les gars!

Et voila notre cher paresseux qui se réveille!

Naru/Moi : Non, on ne fait que commencer! * Se tape dans les mains*

(Réplique de la mort! Dans ta face! =D!)

Je crois qu'il se rendort déjà, mais pas pour longtemps…

… : Salut les gars!

… : Salut Shikamaru!

Les filles arrivent, ça va être drôle…

Surtout quand Temari est la! C'est elle qui met toujours de l'ambiance dans le groupe et qui prépare les activités la fin de semaine, c'est la féministe du groupe, elle défend les droits de la femme! Ça on peut le dire!

Il y a aussi Ino, la blonde de service très a la mode, mais qui est un ouragan quand elle se fâche. Et elle adore son Kiba-choux, qui lui était le pervers du groupe avant d'avoir une blonde.

Pas dans le sens des cheveux, comme le fait sort avec Ino. Désolé, je m'égare du sujet principal : Mes ami(e)s!

Hinata, chère Hinata, qui nous remet dans le droit chemin, l'ange de notre destin!

(Vive les rimes!)

Elle est du genre timide, mais comique pour les intimes. Elle aime Naruto, mais lui c'est le seul qui ne l'a pas encore remarqué. Elle est toujours à l'écoute des autres, surtout pour son cousin Neji.

Il est plus ou moins de marbre comme moi je le suis. Il n'a pas l'air sentimental et c'est ce qu'il veut faire croire à tout le monde, sauf à nous, ces copains. Il fait aussi parti du deuxième couple de notre groupe avec Tenten.

Elle, elle est vraiment du genre a s'affirmer et n'a pas peur du ridicule.

(Comme je le dis si bien : Le ridicule ne TUE PAS! Parce que sinon, ça ferait longtemps qu'on ne serait plus sur terre!)

De plus, c'est la sportive du groupe et de toutes les filles de l'école. Dans les compétitions, elle gagne beaucoup de médaille, que ce soit en Judo, Volleyball, Basketball ou en Athlétisme, elle excelle. C'est la fierté sportive de notre école avec Lee, vu qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup!

Il y a aussi mon petit baka blond, Naruto, qui est mon meilleur ami depuis la maternelle, qui adore les ramens plus que qui qu'on que sur cette vaste planète. Il fait toujours des clowneries pour faire rire les autres, mais des fois ça tourne au vinaigre!

(Pas rien que des fois, toujours!)

Le dernier et non le moindre, Shikamaru est celui qui dort surement le plus, mais on ne peut pas vraiment l'écœurer. Pourquoi! Lui aussi peut nous écœurer avec ses bonnes notes et con Q.I de 200!

Il y a plusieurs autres personne qui viennent de temps a autre dans notre bande, mais jamais vraiment longtemps, comme Lee, Shino, Choji, Gaara ou même Kankuro.

Bref, la cloche à sonner et je dois aller en cour avec les autres!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : (Sakura) Dans ma tête, c'est compliquer!

Moi, je déteste l'école. Vous savez pourquoi? Parce que je ne peux jamais montrer celle que je suis vraiment parce que je dois montrer celui que je suis depuis maintenant 6ans! De la crotte je vous dis! Pas moyen d'avoir des vrais amis! Premier jour dans une nouvelle école…de géant, je suis très petit comparer des autres qui ont presque tous une tête de plus que moi!

Et je déteste mentir sur moi. Parce qu'en ce moment même je mens, mais c'est pour mon père que je me montre comme ça. C'est vraiment dommage pour lui qu'il aille eu une fille et non un garçon! Bref, j'ai été élevé comme un vrai homme et je m'habille comme un vrai homme, j'ai l'allure d'un vrai homme. Alors, je me fais passer pour un garçon devant tout le monde qui ne s'en rende même pas compte.

On me dit d'aller au bureau de la directrice. Avec ma casquette sur les yeux, personne ne peut les voir, ni même mes cheveux roses d'ailleurs, qui sont complètement cacher dessous ma capuche.

… : Bonjour et bienvenu, Sakura!

Je suis rentre dans le bureau de la directrice : Tsunade. Vous connaissez maintenant mon vrai nom! Sakura Haruno, secondaire 4 et j'ai 15 ans!

Tsunade: C'est bien ça j'espère!* En se penchant pour voir mes yeux*

Bravo, félicitation, tu veux un trophée avec ça!

Heureusement que c'est juste dans ma tête tout ça!

Tsunade : A chaque nouveau et nouvelle de cette école, je leur souhaite une bonne année scolaire parce que c'est toujours très difficile de changé de quartier….

Et Blablabla et Blablabla encore et encore.

J'espère que c'est bientôt fini parce que j'en peux plus!

Pour qui elle se prend pour me parler de ma vie!

(Pour la directrice, peut-être!^^)

Elle me remet enfin mes cahiers et mon horaire en main propre pour que ce soit plus clean en tant que nouvelle.

Bon, premier cour! Français.

Yes, j'ai gagné le gros lot!

Ce soir j'vais aller m'acheter des po-go

(Quelle belle rimette, Cokette!)

Non, je blague…Je me rends a ma classe avec un certain M. Hatake. Surement un autre prof chiant! Je m'assois dans le fond, les élèves commencent à arriver, mais toujours pas de prof! La cloche qui indique le début des cours sonne et toujours pas de prof. C'est vraiment étrange, mais je ne m'en plaindrai surement pas! Je suis relativement contente, personne n'a vraiment remarqué ma présence, sauf peut-être un seul! Un garçon, celui qui se trouvait en arrière de moi dans la file devant le secrétariat. Beau garçon, mais surement prétentieux comme ça ne ce peut pas! Il ne peut pas regarder ailleurs avec ses beaux yeux bruns! Je me sens drôlement fixer depuis un certain moment, mais ce n'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de penser!

(C'est quoi le rapport entre se faire regarde et penser!)

Le professeur rentre dans la classe après 10 minutes. Trop cool pour moi! =D Je l'aime déjà plus que tantôt en tout cas. Avec son bandeau qui cache son œil gauche et ses cheveux gris en broussailles, ça lui donne un style bien à lui! Le cour passe beaucoup plus vite que je ne l'avais penser. On a juste lu un article dans le journal et on a fait un cour texte sur nous pour mieux qu'il nous connaissent. Au moins, je me compte chanceuse de ne pas avoir subi la présentation obligatoire en avant de la classe.

La cloche sonne, je ramasse mes affaires tranquillement pou regarder mon horaire et pouvoir me rendre a ma case par la suite.

Je ne suis pas la seule à prendre mon temps. Il y a 4 autres filles et 5 autres garçons dont, entre autre le beau brun! D'accord, je sais quel surnom pour quelqu'un que l'on ne connaît même pas! Je m'apprête à partir de la classe avec mes cahiers sous le bras, quand un des garçons de la classe m'interpelle. A peut près de la même grandeur que moi blond aux yeux bleu.

Le blond : Salut! Tues nouveau ici!

Je crois que c'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un d'aussi content d'avoir deviner tout seul que j'étais nouvelle!

Moi : Oui je suis nouveau…

Le blond : Je suis Naruto Uzumaki et toi?

Je continu toujours a marcher en direction de ma case et il me suit toujours. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut à la fin?

Moi : Juste Haruno va être o.k!

Naruto : Ton nom de famille? Pourquoi?

Moi : Je crois que t'es pas obliger de savoir and…it's my secret!

J'essaye de marcher plus vite, mais il continu pareil.

Nruto : En quoi vas-tu!

Moi : En quoi quoi!

Naruto : Le prochain cour?

Moi : Math…

Naruto : Je vois que tu n'aime pas parler. Tu es plus de genre comme Neji et Sasuke…

Je ne connais pas! Désolé, ces noms ne sont pas dans la banque de donné. Non valide pour le moment. Réessayer plus tard! Merci et bonne journée! =D

Vous voyez comment mon cerveau peut réagir des fois! C'est un peu malade là-dedans!

(Dans le sens bizarre!)

Pendant que je disais des conneries dans mes pensées, Naruto est parti. J'ai mes livres et je me demande où est ma classe de Math. Je me retourne et je vois le petit blond juste devant moi avec Beau brun! Je me pose une question a moi-même, savent-ils que je suis une fille? Surement pas, depuis le début il me dit : T'es un gars plus calme.

Bref, je joue bien mon jeu de garçon!

Naruto : Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait te montrer où se troueve les classes, qu'en dis-tu Haruno?

Moi : Oui, c'est bien gentil.

Naruto : Alors, Sasuke…

(Qui est Beau brun!)

Voici Haruno!

(Qui est juste le nom de famille de Sakura!)

Sasuke : Salut!

Moi : Hm!*Signe de peace avec la main*

Il y a un gros silence, pas que je me sente mal a l'ais, mais oui.

Moi : Alors, c'est où le cour de Math?

Naruto : Suit-moi, c'est juste au troisième étages!

Je le suis comme un petit chien de poche qui a besoin de son maitre.

(Quel comparaison! xD!)

Et Sasuke qui est juste en arrière de moi. Peut-être regarde-t-il mes fesses!

(À moins d'être guai! Pas sur!)

C'est vrai il ne sait pas que je suis une fille. Je dérape complètement encore une fois…Désoler! Juste en rentrant dans la classe, il y a une fille qui interpelle Sasuke.

...: Houhou! Sasuke chéri, je suis là, viens me voir et lui, c'est ton nouveau copain!

Ces amies gloussèrent comme des dindes! C'est drôle à voir comme spectacle, mais effrayant! Mais si elle fait allusion à moi part rapport au nouveau beau copain de Sasuke, c'est la première fois qu'on e voit comme beau! Haha! Faut dire qu'avec son gros décolleter, on voit tout de l'extérieur! En tout cas, c'est facile de détecter une pouf ici, avec la jupe jusqu'aux fesses juste assez pour qu'on voit son string…Question stupide parfois qui me viennent à l'esprit comme : Quelle grandeur de soutien-gorge porte-t-elle! D'accord…je me tais! xD!

Sasuke : La ferme, je ne suis pas ton Sasuke chéri, Karin!

Karin : Mais et ton ami là *En me pointant du doigt*

(Pas très polie de pointer du doigt, on ne te la pas appris!)

Je m'approche d'elle. Encore une fois, on est plus grand que moi, mais elle c'est à cause de ses talons hauts! J'ai le goût de lui dire qu'elle est moche, mais ça ne ce fait pas en publique.

Moi : Je n'ai pas le goût de me trainer avec une fille qui se rembourre les seins!

Karin : De quoi tu parle! *En posant sa main sur mon épaule tout en me montrant ses gigantesques boules!*

Ark! Mes pauvres yeux ! Alors, je dirige ma main gauche…

(Précisions! Saku! =D)

Vers son grand décolleter et tire sur un mouchoir. J'avais raison de savoir que ce n'est pas normal d'avoir du 32E pour une fille de 15 ans! Tout les autres qui ont vu la scène on tous partie à rire. J'avais mon demi sourire en coin comme à chaque fois que j'ai raison!

Moi : Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense!

Karin : Mais c'est pour me moucher quand mon petit nez est plein.

Moi : En tout cas, je ne vais pas aller vérifier dans ton soutien-gorge *Lui tire le mouchoir tout en partant* Tu sais, cette excuse est la meilleur que j'ai jamais entendu!

(Dans tes dents! xD!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 : (Sasuke) Un petit nouveau dans la bande!

Le cour avec Kaka-cool s'est super bien passé, comme à l'habitude il est arrivé 10 minutes en retard. Mais j'ai pu dévisager le nouveau qui ne s'en est même pas rendu compte du tout! Trop fort, je suis! Bref, on niaise comme à chaque fin de cour avant d'aller en Math avec Asuma et le nouveau sorti de la classe suivi de Naruto qui veux lui parler. Je me rendis à ma case avec Kiba parce qu'on est dans le même coin. Naruto arrive vers moi. Et je l'accompagne. En route on rencontre le nouveau.

Naruto : Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait te montrer où se trouve les classes, qu'en dis-tu Haruno: ?

Haruno : Oui, c'est bien gentil.

Naruto : Alors, Sasuke* En me désignant* Voici Haruno.

Moi : Salut!

Haruno : Hm! *Signe de peace avec la main*

C'est bizarre qu'il veuille utiliser son nom de famille au lieu de son prénom, mais on peut dire que c'est quand même original comme façon, s'il l'on peut dire.

Moi : Alors, c'est où le cour de Math?

Naruto : Suit-moi, c'est juste au troisième étages!

Nous montons jusqu'à la classe, Naruto en avant, Haruno au milieu et moi en petit dernier. Bref, juste en rentrant j'entends quelqu'un qui me cri après.

...: Houhou! Sasuke chéri, je suis là, viens me voir et lui, c'est ton nouveau copain!

Ah! Qu'elle m'énerve a se croire plus belle que les autres! Avec ses grosses boules! Miss G.B…

(HAHAHAHAHA! Que de bon souvenir de secondaire 1!)

Moi : La ferme, je ne suis pas ton Sasuke chéri, Karin!

Karin : Mais et ton ami la *En pointant du doigt Haruno*

Haruno : Je n'ai pas le goût de me trainer avec une fille qui se rembourre les seins!

Karin : De quoi tu parle! *En posant sa main sur épaule de Haruno tout en lui montrant ses gigantesques boules!*

Je remarque que Karin est plus grande que lui d'au moins 2,54cm, ce qui est énorme comme différence de grandeur, faut aussi dire que Karin porte des talons hauts en ce moment même. Karin essaye d'user de son charme pour l'apprivoiser comme la plupart des garçons a l'école sauf ma gang. Mais Haruno a plus l'air dégouter qu'autre chose, je peux le comprendre en tout cas. Naruto et moi le regardons avec des point d'interrogations dans les yeux, mais que va-t-il faire, la suite au prochain commercial…

(Petite musique de fond vraiment plate!)

Re-bonjour, nous voici maintenant au moment tant attendu par le publique depuis des semaines déjà…Bref…Il plonge sa main dans son décolleter pour en sortir un mouchoir! !

Il sourit avant de lui dire

Haruno : Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense!

Karin : Mais c'est pour me moucher quand mon petit nez est plein.

Haruno : En tout cas, je ne vais pas aller vérifier dans ton soutien-gorge *Lui tire le mouchoir tout en partant* Tu sais, cette excuse est la meilleur que j'ai jamais entendu!

Elle a l'air vraiment ridicule avec son mouchoir dans les mains, beaucoup plus que la fois où cette fille à essayer de me cruiser devant le par cet qu'en me faisant Salut et qu'elle a glissé dans l'herbe! Haruno nous rejoint comme si rien ne s'était passé dans le corridor. Moi je ris encore de la face de Karin, pauvre fille va! J'avoue que celle-là, c'était la meilleur au monde.

Tout les gars de notre classe commencent à lui taper dans le dos en disant des Bravo et Tu la bien remis à sa place! Haruno reste de glace et continu son chemin vers le fond de la classe pour s'asseoir à un bureau.

Naruto : C'était vachement drôle le coup du mouchoir, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Sasuke rire autant!

Le cour même pas commencé, le prof est déjà à son bureau à nous regarder de ses yeux perçants. Comparé a Kaka-cool , Asuma ressert plus la vis sur notre ponctuation à l'école et surtout pour son cour. Pour mon plus grand malheur. Moi qui voulais faire une petite sieste… (Dans le corridor avec un doudou et un petit cousin bleu! =D!). Bref, le cour commence. Rien de bien spécial et je pars du cour avec une copie : 100 fois la même! Ne pas dormir sur le bureau pendant les explications du professeur (xD, juste une petite sieste!). Mis à par ça, tout va comme sur des roulettes. La cloche sonne enfin. Je vois Naruto courir jusqu'à la cafétéria pour prendre comme à son habitude : Des ramens. Une bourrasque de vent passe juste devant moi! C'est lui! C'était tellement fort comme vent, que le nouveau du tenir sa casquette pour ne pas qu'elle s'envole. Euh…On ne voit même pas ses yeux, bizarre! Notre groupe, on s'installe à notre table habituel, mais avant on va chercher notre repas chacun de notre côté à sa case! Les filles sont déjà bien installer avant nous...avec Haruno. On commence à manger, de la pizza, du poulet PFK comme des goinfres pour les garçons, sauf pour Haruno, qui nous regarde avec indifférence comme si il était habitué. Les filles nous regardent avec des gros yeux surtout Tenten pour son chum Neji et Ino pour Kiba! Mais nos yeux se sont virer sur le luch de Haruno…Il a un repas santé, de la salade avec du thon et de la sauce aux concombres! J'en reste surpris, parce que c'est lui qui a le repas le plus santé même avec les filles! Ça à l'air vraiment bon, Hinata demande déjà que Haruno lui donne la recette. Pas très compliqué, salade, thon et sauce aux concombres, puis tu rajoute ce que tu veux comme des radis ou des piments et des champignons! (C'est grâce à une de mes amies que je mange ça à l'école maintenant, c'est tellement bon! Miam!). Ce qui est le plus drôle c'est la face à Naruto et Kiba : « C'est quoi c't'affaire là! ». Neji, Shikamaru et moi on s'en foutait pas mal, il a bien le droit de manger ce qu'il veut! Mais ce qui m'as le plus frappé, c'est tout les petits contenant qu'il pouvait y avoir là-dedans : pour les carottes, le fromage, sa salade… J'imagine qu'Haruno m'a vu pour me dire d'un ton calme :

Haruno : Tous ces plats de plastique contiennent de la bouffe qui me permet de garder mon énergie pour toute la journée, et je peux récupérer les plats pour les réutiliser par le suite, donc rien n'est jeter…

Hinata : Et pour tes cœurs de pommes!

Bonne question, il va bien falloir qu'il jette son cœur de pomme à la poubelle un jour!

Haruno : Je les ramène à la maison pour en faire du composte!

Les filles et les gars, sauf Hinata, on le regarde comme si il est un extra-terrestre! Sois il est aveugle, sois il ne veut pas qu'il est vraiment bizarre!

Shikamaru : Tu sais que c'est vraiment bizarre, mais intelligent!

Haruno : J'imagine que oui, si tu prends la peine de me le faire remarquer!

Je trouve qu'il réplique bien ce gars! Trop cool! xD! Après qu'on aille tous fini, les filles prirent la peine de faire visiter l'école à Haruno, de fond en comble! Et je dis au sous-sol, jusqu'au 3ème étages en passant par, le parc et le centre communautaire d'à côté. Ino et Temari comme des guides marchent en avant. Haruno au milieu étant le seul visiteur et Tenten et Hinata en arrière qui ferment le fil et en cas de manque d'information le rajoute. Moi et les gars, on est en les suit de loin pour ne rien raté et ne pas se faire entendre.

Neji : Qu'est-ce que vous en pensé!

Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on en pense de quoi!

Shikamaru : Oui de quoi veux-tu que l'on discute!

Neji : Ben, du nouveau! Est-ce qu'on l'embarque dans le groupe…

Naruto : Ça c'est certain!

Moi : C'est vrai qu'il est bon pour répliquer…Et vous!

Kiba/Shika : Bien oui, pourquoi pas! Ça va être une drôle d'année avec lui =D!

Nous : xD!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4 : (Sakura) 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, 14, etc.

On rentre dans la classe de Math ou le prof, Asuma n'est pas arrivé en retard, lui! Tous les garçons sont épatés par mon exploit. Replacer une fille dans ce genre, à sa place! xD! Il n'y a rien là, même que ça décontracte les nerfs! Tout ça pour dire que je me fais presque applaudir (Pas tant que ça!). Je m'en balance complètement et je continu mon chemin jusque dans le fond de la classe suivi pas Naruto et Sasuke. Il y d'autres gens parmi lesquels une bande de filles! Naruto et Sasuke ne font pas attention à elles même si elles se dirigent vers nous. Une blonde arrive.

… : Yo les gars, qu'est-ce que vous avez faite, on vous cherchait!

Ils me pointent du doigt.

Moi : Vos mamans vous ont jamais appris à ne pas pointer quelqu'un du doigt!

Fou rire général de la bande de fille, même la plus timide qui me semble être la petite aux cheveux bruns-violet longs. Naruto et Sasuke retirent leurs doigts gênés par cette remarque.

Moi : Faite pas cette tête là, c'était juste pour rire…

Naruto : Comme avec Karin, c'est ça!

Moi : Euh…si tu veux -_-#. Mais, arrête d'en parler…

Naruto : Pourquoi!

Moi : C'était drôle, mais c'est passer, Ok!

Les filles : ?

Naruto : D'accord!^^

Les filles : On n'a pas tout compris, mais ce n'est pas grave!^^'

Sasuke : Je crois que ce n'est pas grave…

GROS SILENCE DANS LA SALLE…

… : MOUHAHAHAHAHA!

Nous : o.Ô? Quoi!

… : AH ce qu'il est bon celui-là que je le félicite!

Moi : Euh…! Est-ce que tu te parle tout seul!

… : Ben non voyons! Je parle à Sasuke!

Sasuke : Et toi, Kiba, de quoi tu parle!

Kiba : Du gars qui a trouve un Kleenex (Mouchoir) dans le décolleter à Karin, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (À l'infini plus 1!)

… : C'est vrai que c'est drôle Zzz!

Fille à 4 couettes : Mais de quoi vous parlez, Kiba, Shika?

Shikamaru : Mais de lui…*Encore en pointant du doigt* Haruno je crois!

Moi : Oui, c'est bien moi, en chair et en os…xD!

ENCORE UN GROS SILENCE

Yamato : Prenez place dans la classe et prenez votre livre à la page 5…

Sasuke : Le cour est même pas encore commencer!

-Dring-Boum- (sonnerie pourri!)-

Asuma : Maintenant que le cour est COMMENCER, M. Uchiwa veuillez prendre votre manuel à la page 5…

Tout le monde est déjà installer et ouvre son livre de Math. Ah les Math! Je n'en ai rien à faire, ça me fait suer tout ça! Je crois que je ne suis pas le seule à ne pas aimer le cour en tant que tel! Sasuke à la tête couchée derrière son cahier qui est levé. Je peux le voir à cause que c'est mon voisin de pupitre juste devant moi, Ino, la blonde à ma gauche, Naruto à ma diagonale droite et Hinata sur le bord de la fenêtre à ma droite. Le prof parle déjà à l'avant de la classe. Moi je l'écoute d'une oreille distraite, rien de bien intéressant : Les règlements d'école du début de l'année et blablabla! Le prof parle toujours en avant et sort une feuille de son bureau et commence à écrire dessus. Il nous parle encore et encore et se dirige vers le fond de la classe où je me trouve en ce moment. Il s'arrête de parler, me regarde un instant, puis me dit :

Asuma : Je suppose que vous êtes Haruno?

Moi : Vous supposer bien…

Il me regarde toujours et ne parle plus, maintenant c'est toute la classe au complet qui me dévisage, sauf Sasuke qui dort toujours sur son bureau, je crois même qu'il y a un petit coulis de bave de sa bouche…ARK! Mais je suis quand même contente que Asuma n'est pas dit mon prénom, j'aurais pu être démasqué! Bref, il continu son blabla là où il l'avait laissé un peu plus tôt et il dépose la feuille qu'il avait pris sur son, sur le pupitre de Sasuke qui dort encore très profondément. De temps en temps, on entend le ronflement de celui-ci! xD! Même que l'intervalle de temps entre chaque ronflement est de 6 secondes. Je n'ai rien à faire, c'est vraiment plate! Le prof parle encore, mais de sa vie, au moins, pendant ce temps là on ne fait pas des vrai Math avec de l'Algèbre et toutes les formules vraiment poche! Juste pour faire chier Sasuke qui dort encore (Et oui, ça fait à peu près 45 minutes qui a la tête sur son pupitre!), je lui tire une boulette de papier qui atterrie sur sa petite tête =D! Ah! Il se réveille très tranquillement en faisant des petits bruits pour faire savoir qu'il n'est pas content, des grondements sourds! Le prof ayant remarqué que Sasuke se lève enfin, arrête de parler et le regarde. Tout le monde regarde dans la direction que le prof regarde. En tout cas, j'espère ne jamais être réveillé de cette façon, le manuel est tombé par terre quand il a voulu lever la tête, ce qui a provoquer le fou rire général dans toute la classe!

Yamato : Si vous m'aviez écouté, M. Uchiwa vous n'auriez pas eu cette belle petite copie que j'ai déposée sur votre bureau pour vous. Alors, pour le prochain cour (Qui est demain!) vous allez me copier 100 fois la phrase : Ne pas dormir sur le bureau pendant les explications du professeur.

Selon-moi, il s'en est bien tirer, juste une copie tout cour. Il aurait pu avoir une copie couleur : Écrit chaque mot d'un couleur différente! La cloche sonne enfin….

-Dring-Boum-

Pendant quelques instants je me suis demandé ce que ça pourrait être! Il y a une grosse bourrasque de vent qui passe, c'est Naruto, mais tellement que c'est fort, je du me tenir la casquette pour ne pas qu'elle parte au vent! La blonde qui était à ma gauche tout à l'heure pendant le cour, Ino cri à s'en époumoner.

Ino : Mes cheveux! GRRRR! Naruto!

Dommage, il est déjà bien loin en ce moment! Mais Kiba, je crois, vient la réconforter et sort de la classe avec elle. Il n'y ne reste plus que moi et Hinata et le prof m'interpelle :

Asuma : Est-ce bien vous Sakura Haruno!

Je me retourne et le regarde, je lève ma casquette pour qu'il voit mes superbes yeux que je cache. Il a l'air bien étonné. Bien sur que je suis une fille même si tout le monde croit le contraire à cause de mes vêtements. L'habit ne fait pas le moine, c'est ce que l'on dit souvent! Bref, je lui réponds tout simplement :

Moi : Oui, pourquoi!

Asuma : Je voulais juste être sur et ne pas vous prendre pour…un garçon!

Il a l'air vraiment troublé en disant cette dernière phrase. Même Hinata…Crotte de chat, elle va le savoir maintenant, j'ai juste à lui dire de garder le secret. Bof, ce n'est pas plus grave que ça finalement.

Moi : Rendu là ça ne me dérange plus, les gens ont juste à m'accepter comme je suis et ça fini là!

Asuma : Ah, ok, alors bonne journée à vous deux!* Commence à s'allumer une cigarette en cachette*

Je pars vers ma case, il n'y a plus personne peut-être à part Hinata qui vient à ma rencontre.

Hinata : Alors, tu..tu es un..une fille!

Moi : Hum!

Hinata : …

Moi : …

Hinata : Alors, on va…va man..ger!

Moi : Oui, mais promet moi de garder ça pour toi!

Hinata : Le fait que tu sois une fille!

Moi : Oui, s'il te plaît!

Hinata : Oui, mais pourquoi!

Moi : Je t'expliquerai un moment donné…

Hinata : Tu peu..peux venir chez m…moi en fin de semaine, juste tou..toute les deux, ça te conviens!

Moi : D'accord, va pour ça, alors…on va manger!

Hinata : Ok, Saku…

Moi : *Fronce les sourcils*

Hinata : …Haruno!

Moi : Parfait!

À la cafétéria, tout s'est bien dérouler pour moi. Le groupe me regardait vraiment bizarre à cause de tout mes petits plats, sauf Hina. Trop gentille cette fille. Et après, les filles m'ont fait visiter l'école. Pas les garçons, ils sont juste un peu en retrait pour parler entre mec. Ino et Temari, je me souviens maintenant de tous les noms du groupe, Il y a Kiba qui sort avec Ino, Tenten avec Neji, Hinata, Temari, Naruto Sasuke et Shikamaru. Bon, comme je le disais un peu plus tôt dans mes pensées, Ino et Temari sont super fines avec moi et sont mes guides personnelles! Elles m'ont montrées toutes les classes où on a cour pour toute l'année. Du troisième étage jusqu'au sous-sol! Même le parc à côté et le centre communautaire où on a cour d'éducation physique tout de suite après avec un certain Gaï. J'espère qu'il est cool et pas trop sévère non plus! On verra bien!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5 : (Sasuke) Une envolée de castor!

On a cour avec Gaï, au centre communautaire d'éduc, qui est un tout petit peu spécial (Dans le bon sens!), mais pas tout a fait comme on le pense (Ah, je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire! Pas du tout à vrai dire!). Son kit pour faire du sport est VERT! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire d'un prof que son habit est VERT! Rien du tout! C'est ce que tout le monde fait en tout cas. Mais, ce qui le plus moche dans tout son physique, c'est bien ses gros sourcils et sa coupe de bol! -_-# . Il est quand même super sympathique avec nous. Je rentre dans le vestiaire, il a d'autres garçons qui sont là et qui parle se tout et de rien, du beau temps et des petits chiens.

… : Vous saviez qui était supposer avoir une nouvelle à l'école!

… : Oui, mais je c'est plus un nouveau…Et je crois qu'il est dans notre cour…

Naruto : Est-ce que vous savez au moins son nom?

… : Non, mais il veut qu'on l'appelle par son nom de famille? Ben bizz ce gars!

Moi : Effectivement, par son nom de famille!

Naruto : Hé *S'adresse à notre groupe* on va pouvoir voir à quoi il ressemble sous sa casquette!

C'est vrai ça! De quelle couleur sont ses yeux, ses cheveux : Brun peut-être? Je n'en sais rien, mais on va bientôt le savoir! =D

Je suis changé, T-shirt et pantalon court! Je sors du vestiaire et je vois Haruno…Sortir des toilettes déjà changé en sport! Il porte une veste à manche courte avec sa casquette et encore son capuche. Je crois qu'il en fait un petit peu trop là…Trop c'est comme pas assez! Je suis un petit peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir voir son visage qui est très bien cacher! Tout le monde est dans le gym! Et notre prof arrive avec Lee, son élève préféré, qui lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau!

Gaï : Salut la jeunesse fleurissante!

Tous : Bonjour Gaï!

Lee : Yo les copains…

Tous : ...

Haruno : Salut!

Gaï : Commençons l'année pas le…Volleyball!

Filles et Lee : Youpi!

Haruno : Faut pas exagérer non plus, ce n'est qu'un sport!

Temari : Un sport vraiment cool!

Tenten : Qui demande de l'énergie…

Ino : Et de la concentration!

Haruno : Pas la peine de vous fâcher pour ça! Non, j'vous jure les filles!

Hinata : HAHAHAHAHA! Quelle bonne blague…

Tous : O.O' Euh…

Neji : Est-ce que ça va Hina!

Hinata : *Rouge* J'ai ri..rien dis! Hihihi!

Gaï : Bon les équipes seront mixtes…

Kiba : Allez Ino, viens par ici ma cocotte…

Ino : Bien sur mon petit chou….

(Vive les petits surnoms de couple! xD)

Tenten : Neji!

Neji : Mais oui que je vais me placer avec toi! Ma Tenten!

Naru/Hina : Est-ce que tu veux te placer avec moi1?

Naru/Hina : Oui Hihihihi!

Naruto : Alors, allons-y!

Shikamaru : Tu viens Tema!

Temari : Qu'est-ce qui te dis que je veux me placer avec toi?

Shikamaru : Les autres équipes sont déjà former…

Temari : Bon d'accord!

Karin : Je sais que tu veux te placer avec moi, Sasuke! *Bat des cils*

Moi : Non, pas sur…Euh…Haruno, veux-tu te placer avec moi en équipe!

Haruno : Ouais, pourquoi pas!

Karin : Mais c'est des mixtes…

Moi : Il doit de toute façon avoir une équipe de garçon ensemble, parce qu'on est impaire comme chiffre! Je suis sur que Kyo va vouloir être ton coéquipier…

Kyo : Viens ici…

Karin : Ok!

Bizarre je vous dis! Bref, on commence les matchs. On joue contre Neji et Tenten. On a battu tout le monde dans la classe, c'est trop facile! Faut dire qu'on est quand même une bonne équipe avec les services, les attaques à Haruno et mes passes pour qu'il puisse attaquer! On arrive au dernier match, conter Karin et Kyo (l'équipe double K! xD!). Karin et Kyo sont quand même bons, c'est Kyo qui fait tout sur le terrain. C'est le dernier point à jouer. Haruno est au service, moi au bloc. Et c'est parti, réception de l'autre côté par Kyo, Karin fait une passe…ET…ET…et ce casse un ongle, ça m'étonne que ce ne sois pas arrivé avant ça! -_-#, =D! Haruno réceptionne ensuite la balle. Je la lui passe en touche, il saute et il a juste le temps de dire tout en pointant dans les airs.

Haruno : Regardez, une envolée de castor!

Kyo et Karin se retourne pour voir et…

-BANG-

Dans leur figure. C'est l'attaque de la mort! La cloche sonne pour laisser place à notre dernier cour

-Dring—Boum-

En tout cas, le cour s'est bien déroulé! On a gagné toutes les parties et on s'est tous bien amuser! Bref, je me change et me dirige vers le dernier cour de la journée : E.S.P.A.R! Éducation à la Sexualité Pour Agir et Réagir, avec Jiraya. Quel gros cochon celui-là, je vous le dit. Il ne parle que de sexe. Bien sure que c'est un cour sur la sexualité, mais il n'y a pas que ça. Tout le long du cour il nous a parlé de la conception de l'enfant. Pas les étapes de l'accouchement! Il nous parle de qu'est-ce qui ce passe sous les couvertures! Non mais, quel pervers! Je crois que le pire dans tous ça c'est Saï qui prend des dans son cahier.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6 : (Sakura) Toujours et encore…

Finalement, le cour avec Gaï s'est bien dérouler. Je sors des toilettes pour dernier cour se la journée : E.S.P.A.R. Je ne sais même pas c'est quoi, mais ce n'est pas grave, je vais le savoir bientôt! Pendant que je vais à ma case, je peux vous raconter quelque chose vraiment drôle! J'ai fais un « Smach » (C'est un terme de volley qui veut dire la même chose que attaque!), dans la face à Karin au Volleyball avec Sasuke. Justement, il ne parle pas beaucoup à ce que j'ai pu remarquer, mais il est quand même super bon comme coéquipier pour jouer. Alors, je suis maintenant dans la classe. Il n'y a personne à part le prof : Jiraya. Je m'installe donc à un pupitre dans le fond, prend une feuille et commence à dessiner tout en mangeant ma collation!

Jiraya : Très intéressant…

Je lève les yeux de sur ma feuille pour le regarder, voir ce qu'il fait. Rien à part qu'il a le menton accoter sur les paumes de ces mains et me fixe…d'un regard que je connais trop bien : L'interrogation ce lis sur son visage mélanger avec un peu de pitié. Il ne cesse de répéter toujours et encore :

Jiraya : Intéressant je vous dis…Sa…

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire mon nom au complet, Naruto arrive en gueulant comme un malade…Est-ce que c'est une habitude chez lui!

Naruto : Hé Haruno! On t'a cherché partout. T'es vraiment comme un fantôme, tu disparais tout le temps!

Pendant que Naruto me parle toujours et encore, il y a tout plein de personne qui rentre dans la classe et s'installe. Le prof continu quand même à me fixer droit dans les yeux, je sais que personne peut voir mes yeux cacher en-dessous de ma casquette, mais lui il transperce cette carapace! Comme si il voulait lire dans mes pensées et dit toujours et encore.

Jiraya : Mais vraiment intéressant!

Tous : Euh…

Hinata : Est-ce que vous allez bine monsieur!

Jiraya : Oh que oui, comme sur des roulettes…Bon commençons le cour!

… : Oui monsieur!

Jiraya : Je vois que tu as hâte que le cour débute mon cher Saï!

Saï : Et avec impatience!

Tous : -_-#

Temari : J'ai plus hâte que ce sois fini! =D

Jiraya : o_-'

Shikamaru : Pour une fois que tu as raison! xD!

Jiraya : -_-'

Temari : Qu'est-ce que tu insinue par là!

Jiraya : J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas trop!

Tema/Shika : Non, continué…

Jiraya : Alors, nous allons voir la conception de l'enfant!

Tenten : Je crois qu'on a déjà vu ça l'année passé…

Neji : Toujours et encore la même chose…

Ino : On ne pourrait pas voir autre chose de nouveau de temps en temps!

Jiraya : Oui, mais ça c'est de la révision de début d'année et c'est aussi pour le nouveau…

Moi : …

Quel excuse vraiment nulle, m'utiliser pour ça, c'est stupide (stupide c'est un mot méchant! xD!).

Jiraya : Commençons la matière. Tout d'abord, il y a la rencontre d'une personne du sexe opposé avec qui l'on va au lit, etc.

Je m'ennuie déjà à mourir. Il n'y a que Saï qui prend des notes et qui pose des questions de temps en temps pour en savoir plus du genre : Et quand ils s'embrassent, c'est avec la langue? Que de stupidité! Il y a personne qui écoute! Ino et Kiba s'envoies des petits messages d'amour, ils sont vraiment trop cute! Hinata, Temari et Tenten parle. Shikamaru dort. Neji parle avec Naruto ou c'est plutôt Naruto qui fait toute la conversation. Karin se fait les ongles avec sa lime à ongle **rose!** Et Sasuke…Il fait rien de spécial, rien de particulier, regarde comme moi ce que les gens font. Je repose les yeux sur ma feuille pour voir le dessin terminer de ce que j'ai fait pendant le cour. C'est une fleur très ordinaire, mais quand même bien réussi. Enfin! La cloche sonne.

-Dring—Boum-

Tout le monde est déjà sorti, à croire qu'ils n'attendaient que ça, que la cloche sonne. Me laissant dans la classe vide, toute seule avec le prof! Lui, il range ses feuilles de cour dans son cartable. Rien de bien passionnant à tout ça, mais il stop se qu'il faisait il y a à peine une seconde et me regarde avec le même regard de tout à l'heure qui me donne toujours et encore plus la chair de poule. Il voit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert…

Jiraya : Les gens se déguise pour cacher un secret plein de vérité. À toi d'y faire face et de voir la réalité.

Je crois que quelque personne se sont surement déjà perdu dans la forêt! (Mais non, ce n'est pas vrai!) Attendez un tout petit peu et vous allez peut-être plus comprendre…En tout cas, moi j'ai compris le sens de cette phrase. Je m'en vais vers la porte et le ferme pour pas que personne ne rentre. J'enlève ma capuche et puis ma casquette pour que nous soyons vraiment face à face. Il continu de me regarder, avec aucune expression sur le visage, un visage dur, mais extrêmement sympathique.

Jiraya : Pourquoi cacher ce si jolie visage!

Il fait référence à mes cheveux roses qui tombent jusque dans le bas du dos et mes yeux d'un beau vert émeraudes!

Moi : J'ai mes raisons…

Jiraya : Et ces raisons sont…!

Moi : …

Jiraya : Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Moi : Je suppose qui oui…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7 : (Sasuke) J'ai gagné contre mon frère!

Je ne veux tellement pas retourné chez moi que je reste à l'école. Les copains sont parti depuis déjà 30 minutes. Je lis un livre tranquillement, mais ça ne me tente plus trop. Je suis seul dans la cafétéria…Mais j'aperçois Haruno! Je crois qu'il pleure, mais pourquoi, je ne le sais pas!

Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici!

Haruno :…Je parlais avec le prof, tout simplement! Et toi?

Moi : Quoi moi!

Haruno : Qu'est-ce que tu fou encore ici!

Moi : Ha ça…Je ne veux pas voir mon stupide frère! -_-'

Haruno : Juste pour ça! C'est vrai que c'est plate…Un grand frère ou un petit frère?

Moi : Un grand…

Haruno : On ne peut rien y faire, c'est la vie (Tu n'y peux rien, c'est elle qui t'as choisi, c'est la vie. C'n'est pas l'enfer, c'est pas le paradis)!

GROS SILENCE

Haruno : Je crois que je vais rentrer!

Moi : Ok!

Haruno : Alors à demain…

Moi : Est-ce que tu marche?

Haruno : Oui…

Moi : Dans quelle direction?

Haruno : Par là…

Moi : Alors, allons-y!

Haruno : ?

Moi : Moi aussi j'habite dans ce coin là!

Haruno : Ah ok.

On marche en silence jusqu'à chez lui. Il s'arrête, je me rend compte qu'il me regarde.

Haruno : À demain!

Moi : Tu habite là?

Haruno : Ben oui….

Moi : Alors, je vais te chercher demain matin à 7h!

Haruno : Euh…Ok, Si tu veux.

Moi : À demain

Je le regarde rentrer chez lui et me dirige vers chez moi. Je fais 5 pas et je suis déjà rendu. Et oui, je suis son nouveau voisin, maintenant! Même si je ne le savais pas moi-même avant aujourd'hui! Je monte à l'étage, pose mon sac d'école dans ma chambre et je vais me laver les mains dans la salle de bain. Je sais que c'est passionnant ce laver les mains mais j'ai rien d'autre à dire…

… : Bonjour la compagnie!

Encore mon frère!(Il me semble que tu ne l'apprécie pas particulièrement, je me trompe (C'est comme un éléphant, ça ne trompe jamais! Ah quel jeu de mot!)).

… : Salut mon chéri!

Je vais descendre pou saluer ma mère!

Moi : Salut!

Mikoto : Voilà mon autre chéri qui est là!

Itachi : Yo, ti-frère…

Que d'enthousiasme venant de la part de mon grand frère…Je m'apprète à remonter dans ma chambre, mais pas assez vite faut croire!

Mikoto : Comment c'est passer ta première journée d'école?

Moi : …

Itachi : Haha!

Mikoto : Tu va y passer toi aussi!

Itachi : Gloups!*S'en va*

Elle sait que c'est notre point faible: La conversation! On n'est pas capable mon frère et moi d'avoir une conversation de plus de quelques phrase, le reste du temps on est très silencieux. Surtout à table quand notre père est là. C'est pour ça qu'elle nous fait passé chacun notre tour pour savoir comment c'est passé notre journée! On est comme Papa, pas de conversation…Je me demande comment il a pu « cruiser » maman, si il n'a pas de conversation!

Mikoto : Et puis, ta journée *Se retourne vers moi*

Moi : Il y a un nouveau dans la classe…

Mikoto : Continu…

Moi : Il veut qu'on l'appelle Haruno, son nom de famille! Et il est notre nouveau voisin…

Mikoto : Mais c'est super, on pourra aller leur porté un petit gâteau pour leur souhaiter la bienvenu dans le quartier! Et tes cours?

Moi : Rien de spécial…

(Non, à part peut-être une petite copie!)

Mikoto : Ok!

Moi : Je vais aller faire mes devoirs…

Mikoto : Déjà des devoirs!

Moi : Oui, mais rien de difficile!

Mikoto : Va chercher ton frère en même temps!

Moi : d'accord!

Puis je monte à l'étage pour aller chercher mon frérot qui s'est enfermé dans sa chambre.

TOC-TOC—TOC!

Itachi : Y personne pour le moment, veuillez laisser un message après le bruit sonore. Je vous rappellerai dès que possible. Merci et bonne journée!...BIP.

Moi : Arrête de faire le débile! Maman veut te voir tout de suite!

Itachi : De 1), je ne fais pas le débile, je me pratique! De 2) je vais descendre pour la voir quand je veux!

Mikoto : Désoler mon poussin, mais moi je veux te voir tout de suite! Alors, tu vas descendre tout de suite…

Itachi : / Ok maman, j'arrive!

Moi : Allez, va-y poussin, avant que maman-poule s'énerve!*Mort de rire, Tout en chuchotant*

Itachi : Tu va le payer!

Moi : Désoler, je n'ai pas de d'argent pour le moment, pouvez-vous repasser plus tard….BIP!

Itachi : Fou toi donc plus de ma gueule tant qu'à y être!

Moi : Ok! *Grimace de la mort*

Itachi : GRRRR! *Descend en bas*

Moi : Je gagne! Shoups! *Lève les bras au ciel*(Dédier à notre équipe volley et Alexe! Même si je sais que ce n'est pas son genre de venir lire ça! xD!)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8 : (Sakura) Ma face cachée!

J'ai pleuré toute cette tristesse accumulé au fond de moi, devant un prof que je connais à peine. Plus rein ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de couler.

Jiraya : Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Moi : Je suppose que oui…

Et je commence MON histoire que personne ne connaît ici. Je n'ai pas vécu une enfance heureuse ni même triste, mais au fond de moi, je sais qu'il y a un creux que je ne peux reboucher. Seul le temps pourra m'aider.

Moi : Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture terrible, un gros carambolage avec un camion citerne, un face à face qui leur couta la vie. Laissant derrière eux leur seul enfant qui était autre que moi. Rendu orpheline, je du déménager chez ma tante, mon tuteur légale, qui n'était pas vraiment là à la maison. C'est donc mon oncle qui m'a élevé avec ses deux garçons. Un est plus vieux de 3 ans, donc a 18 ans aujourd'hui et l'autre qui as 1 an plus jeune que moi et que je considère comme mes frères même si je sais qu'ils sont mes cousins par lien familiaux. Alors, j'ai plutôt été élevé à la manière des garçons, vu que c'était avec eux que je me tenais le plus souvent. Quand je suis rentré à la maternelle à l'école primaire, toutes les filles me rejetaient parce que j'étais trop masculine à leur goût et les garçons ne voulaient pas d'une fille-garçon pour être dans leur bande. Alors, vu que je ne pouvais pas changer mes habitudes de vie, j'ai dons décidé de changer d'habit. Au début, c'était ceux de mes frères que j'empruntais et maintenant, c'est eux qui me piquent mon linge.

J'eu un petit sourire face à cette remarque venant de moi qui est tout à fait vrai, je ne vous compte pas de mensonge.

Jiraya : Ce n'est ni une histoire triste, ni une histoire drôle. Alors, dis-moi pourquoi tu pleure.

Moi : C'est peut-être le fait que je reparle de mes parents qui me bouleverse, mais aussi le fait que je ne me sens pas à ma place et que ma vie n'est fait que de mensonge cachée sous ma casquette. Je me regarde à chaque matin en me disant qu'un jour je vais le montrer au monde entier qui je suis vraiment, mais pour l'instant, je ne me sens pas prête à affronter un tel obstacle.

Jiraya : Pourquoi ne pas montrer la « vrai » toi?

Moi : C'est difficile à expliquer, mon corps partage deux personnes totalement différentes : La fille joyeuse, énergique et qui aime la vie ou le garçon tranquille, solitaire et mystérieux.

Jiraya : Tout ce que je peux te dire…la vie peut toujours s'arranger dans les pires moments, même si on croit que l'espoir n'est plus.

Moi : Merci…

Finalement, il est super gentil. Plus que je le pense en tout cas. Et dire qu'il m'as laisser comme première impression d'être un pervers de première! «L'habit ne fait pas le moine» comme le dit si bien ce dicton.

Jiraya : Tu sais que tu es très jolie, plusieurs garçons te sauteraient dessus pour t'avoir comme blonde, même les filles aussi!

Moi : Ouais! Merci encore pour les conseils de moine…*Remets ma casquette pour sortir de l'école* Bon, à +!

Jiraya : Bonne fin de journée!

Je m'en vais, j'ai encore quelques larmes sur les joues, mais il n'y a plus personne donc, ce n'est pas si grave et ça ne me dérange pas! Je sais que je ne suis pas obliger d'aller dire au prof que cette conversation est entre nous deux. Je suis sur qu'il le sait et c'est bien correct comme ça. Je vois Sasuke dans la cafétéria et puis on part ensemble vers la direction de nos maisons respectives. Ne venez surtout pas vous faire d'idées! Deux copains gars qui se promènent dans la rue pour retourner chez eux en revenant de l'école, tout simplement, tout bonnement. Je m'arrête rendu devant chez moi et lui dit :

Moi : À demain…

Sasuke : Tu habite là!

Moi : Ben oui….

Sasuke : Alors, je vais te chercher demain matin à 7heure!

Moi : Euh…Ok, Si tu veux.

Sasuke: À demain!

Puis je rentre chez moi. Enfin, je m'écrase l'arrière train sur le divan, mais pas pour très longtemps…

… : T'as déjà fini!

Moi : Bien sur que non, je n'ai même pas commencé encore!

… : Alors, ta journée d'école!

Moi : Pas grand-chose…

… : Je ne te crois pas!

Moi : Ah oui, je me souviens, j'ai replacé une c#nne à sa place, elle à essayer de me «cruiser» avec ses grosses boule de m#rde! Je te le dis, et devine ce que j'ai trouvé dans son soutien-gorge!

… : C'est bizarre, comment peux-tu trouver quelque chose!

Moi : Il y avait un petit bout de papier alors j'ai tiré…

… : Je me disais aussi que ce n'était pas normal de trouver quelque chose dans le soutien-gorge d'une fille…

Moi : Et je fais déjà parti d'un groupe à l'école, je me suis fais de nouveau z'amis!

… : Je suis content que ta nouvelle école te plaise…Saku!

Moi : Oui mon oncle?

Yamato : C'est quand que tu va commencer?

Moi : Tout de suite chef! *Met sa main au garde à vous et se lève*

Yamato : *Rentrant dans le jeu* Vu que vous savez votre mission, je vous conseille de la commencer le plus tôt possible…

Moi : À vos ordres…

Puis je monte en monte en quatrième vitesse vers ce que l'on appelle une chambre…MA chambre qui n'est même pas encore faite! Parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de défaire les boîtes avec tous mes effets personnels. Depuis que je vis avec mon oncle et ma tante, je n'avais jamais pu avoir ma chambre à moi toute seule, j'étais toujours avec Sasori, un de mes deux frères qui a 18 ans et qui est rendu au cégep, qui ce trouve juste à côté de mon école (Oh non, tu va pouvoir voir ton frère préféré quand tu ne le veux pas! Sakura : Ne m'en parle surtout pas! -_-') . L'autre c'est Kimimaru, un peu bizarre quand on le connaît pas, mais super sympathique à la fin ou par la suite, si vous préféré! Il n'est pas venu à l'école… Ben oui, il va à la même school que moi! Juste pour défaire sa chambre et pour ce reposé à cause du décalage horaire de Suna à ici. Je vous dis, les garçons peuvent être moumounes quand ils si mettent. Bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis la dernière à installer mes choses…Dans MA chambre à moi! Je mets de la musique pour me calmer et mettre un peu d'ambiance pendant que je fais mon ménage. Après 1 heure, j'ai presque fini, il ne reste que la décoration à faire. Et je suis fière de moi! Tout ça ma vraiment creuser l'estomac, je descends en bas et une bonne, Non, excellente odeur ce répand dans la cuisine. Ce n'est pas un plat habituel préparé par l'Oncle. Ça sent la tarte aux pommes! Hein la tarte aux pommes! Mais qui est-ce qui a bien pu préparer ça ici! Je vais aller le découvrir par moi-même. Je suis à côté de la porte, je réinstalle ma casquette comme un cow-boy du temps de Far-Ouest (Tu as bien fait tes cours d'Histoire à ce que je vois!^^ C'est très bien), je place mes mains en fusil, pour être prête à attaquer l'ennemi avec mes balles invisible. À go j'y vais, 1, 2, 3...

Moi : Go!

Je commence à faire des pirouettes un peu partout dans la cuisine en disant :

Moi : À l'assaut cow-boy!* Mouvement comme un l'assaut qu'on lance*

Et puis je me stop juste devant Lui. Hein! Je suis encore plus déboussoler, qu'est-ce qui fait ici!

Moi : Mais euh…c'est normal que je ne comprenne rien!

Évidemment Sasori, Kimimaru et Yamato partent dans un fou rire pas possible à chaque fois que je suis dans le champ. C'est évident que je ne peux pas comprendre quand on ne m'explique pas. Surtout quand plus je fais passer pour une vrai débile devant eux, surement en inviter!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 9 : (Sasuke) Visite surprise chez les voisins!

Après cette bataille que j'ai gagnée entre mon frère, je retourne dans ma chambre pour écrire ma copie. Je fini après une petite demi-heure et mon ventre cri famine! Alors je descends à la cuisine pour aller manger un petit quelque chose. Il y a une excellente odeur qui sort de la cuisine, ça sent les pommes! La fameuse tarte aux pommes qui se transmet de génération en génération. Je me demande en quel honneur elle prépare ce merveilleux désert! Mais je vais aller voir!

Moi : Tu sais que ça sent extrêmement bon!

Mikoto : Je sais oui! Et ce n'est pas pour toi mon petit choux d'amour!^^

Moi : Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, ça me gêne…

Mikoto : Mais tu sais qu'on est juste nous deux mon Ti-poux…

Moi : Quoi! Pas pour moi la tarte…Alors pour qui!

Mikoto : Tu es aussi subtil que ton père pour ce genre d'affaire là!

Moi : Euh…De quoi tu parle!

Mikoto : Non, rien…Hihi!

Moi : Ok, si tu le dis! Mais, c'est pour qui la tarte que tu prépare en ce moment!

Mikoto : C'est pour souhaiter la bienvenu à nos nouveaux voisins, je savais qu'il y avait de nouvelle personne dans le quartier et je voulais être sur avant, qu'ils habitent à côté.

Moi : D'accord…*S'apprête à remonter en haut*

Mikoto : Pas si vite bonhomme, tu vas venir avec moi!

Moi : Et pourquoi je ferais ça!

Mikoto : On est entre voisin, c'est normal, allez! Viens…

Moi : À une condition…

Mikoto : Ok pour la tarte aux pommes…On y va?

Moi : Bien sur *Met son pardessus*

Mikoto : allons y, allons zo! *Met un papier d'aluminium par-dessus la tarte pour qu'elle reste au chaud, même à l'extérieur*

Ma mère est vraiment la plus cool du monde, on peut dire qu'elle est très belle. C'est super d'elle que je tiens ma beauté que toutes les filles adorent! Elle est super gentille et à l'air vraiment jeune. Plusieurs garçons dans la rue l'on déjà courtiser pensant que c'était notre sœur! Je n'ai pas trop compris l'affaire «Tu es aussi subtil que ton père…». Je ne savais même pas qu'il pouvait être subtil! Trêve de bavardage pour le moment, nous arrivons devant la maison, très grande vu de l'extérieur (j'imagine que de l'intérieur aussi! xD!) avec les couleurs de bleu ciel pour le toit et beige pour les murs. Je sonne à la porte, ma mère qui est derrière moi, toute contente d'être là. C'est un grand monsieur avec une chemise à carreaux qui me répond :

Monsieur : Que puis-je faire pour vous!

Je n'ai même pas le temps de placer un mot que ma mère rentre en scène…

Mikoto : Bonjour, nous sommes venus vous souhaiter la bienvenu dans le quartier! Et vous donner un tarte aux pommes faite maison!*Lui tend la tarte*

Monsieur : *Prend la tarte* C'est bien gentil à vous, entrez donc un instant, moi c'est l'oncle…

Un autre qui veut nous cacher sa vraie identité, des petites devinettes comme ça, ça m'énerve un « tantinet ». On dirait que c'est de famille!

Oncle : Venez, je vais allez porter ce petit plat à la cuisine! Je vais vous faire visiter en même temps!

Mikoto : J'ai cru voir pendant votre déménagement que vous aviez des enfants…ou adolescents, je crois!

Subtilité mon œil, juste pour en savoir plus sur le nouveau, c'est sur que je suis moi aussi quand même intéresser.

Oncle : Oui, on a trois grands adolescents en pleine croissance!

Mikoto : Moi j'en ai deux et c'est bien suffisant, avec trois ça dois pas être drôle tous les jours.

Oncle : Non, au contraire, il y a un bel esprit de famille dans la maison! Même si on ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire des petites blagues entre nous!

Moi : Et c'est quoi pour vous des « petites blagues » »!

Oncle : Tu peux me tutoyer, je me sens vieux quand on me dit vous ou monsieur…

Moi : Ok…Moi c'est Sasuke et voici ma mère, Mikoto.

Oncle : Oui, enchantez de faire votre connaissance!

GROS SILENCE

Oncle : Voici le salon…

Ça l'air vraiment accueillant, il nous dit qu'on peut déposer nos manteaux sur le fauteuil rouge (Vous vous souvenez du divan dans le one-shot! C'est de la même couleur! xD!). C'est un salon comme tous les autres, normal! Il y a une télévision une chaise berçante et le fameux fauteuil rouge. Faut dire qu'ils viennent juste d'emménager, c'est pour ça qu'il reste quelque boîtes un peu partout. On monte pour aller voir les chambres de ces « adolescents » comme le dit si bien ma chère mère! Il y a un garçon aux cheveux longs blanc qui sort des toilettes sa brosse à cheveux.

Oncle : Salut! Voici nos nouveaux voisins, Kimimaru je te présente Sasuke et Mikoto!

Kimimaru : Salut! *Signe de peace avec la main*

Décidément, ils se ressemble tous, c'est comme ça que Haruno m'a saluer pour le première fois, au début de la journée.

Mikoto : Bonjour!, mais à quel école va-tu!

Toujours en train de poser des questions, je n'en reviens tout simplement pas comment elle peut être bavarde!

Kimimaru : Je vais à l'école secondaire de Konoha, à a peine 10 minutes de marche d'ici…

Moi : À oui! C'est drôle, il me semble que je t'aurais reconnu! On va à la même école!

Kimimaru : Je suis sur que tu as rencontré bublle-gum! En secondaire 4…

Moi : Justement, je suis en secondaire 4 moi aussi!

Kimimaru : Haruno, le nouveau.

Moi : Oui, c'est ça!

Oncle : Alors, tu connais déjà notre petite bublle-gum rose! C'est bien… Voici la salle de bain!

Très grand et spacieux, une douche et un bain comme tout le monde! Une toilette et un lavabo. Que dire de plus d'une salle de bain! Kimimaru est déjà retourné vers sa chambre, on se dirige vers le fond du couloir et Oncle (Ça ce dit vraiment très mal!) toque trois fois à la porte fermé. Et un autre grand garçon vient répondre et fais une face de surprise en me voyant!

… : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Ita, je croyais que tu étais à la maison!

Oncle : Je crois que tu fais erreur sur la personne mon petit Sasori…

Sasori : *Ne l'écoute pas du tout* Mais en plus, tu t'es fais coupé les cheveux!

Je crois qu'il me prend pour mon frère. Et je suppose qu'il va au cégep comme lui et qu'il l'a rencontré aujourd'hui.

Moi : Salut, moi je suis le petit frère de Itachi, Sasuke et c'est normal que tu me confondes à lui, on se ressemble beaucoup, mais peut-être pas à ce point là.

Mikoto : Bravo, tu a fais une phrase complète sans t'arrêter, je te félicite mon gars!

Moi : -_-#

Oncle : Au moins je suis pas le seul à avoir un problème de communication avec mon jeune! Hahaha!

Moi : Encore plus -_-##

Mikoto : Surement le dernier et non le moindre…

Oncle : Notre petite bublle-gum rose.

On se dirige encore plus loin vers le fond corridor et j'entends une musique de fond, on dirat la mer, c'est une musique de relaxation ou de méditation. Ça c'est le plus bizarre que j'ai entendu ou vu chez Haruno!

Oncle : Je crois qu'ils ont bientôt fini de déballer leur boîte, on va redescendre en bas pour les attendre!

Et c'est là qu'on se dirige! Ma mère et Oncle parle un peu de tout pendant que je les écoute. Kimimaru arrive et Sasori aussi, il ne manque plus que Haruno!

Haruno : Go!

Il rentre dans la pièce en faisant des pirouettes et des galipettes que je sais que je ne serai jamais capable de faire! Il a une flexibilité à tout casser ce gars!

Haruno : À l'assaut cow-boy! *Mouvement d'un l'assaut qu'on lance*

Il est vraiment dedans pour faire des conneries comme ça devant ma mère! Il s'arrête juste en face de moi et ouvre les yeux (Elle les avait gardé fermer la cocotte!).

Haruno : Mais euh…c'est normal que je ne comprenne rien!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 10 : (Sakura) Petit délire, trop délirant!

Pourquoi faut toujours que ce genre d'affaire n'arrive rein qu'à moi! J'ai surement eu l'air d'une grosse nouille! Mais je me demande encore : Qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent faire ici! La tarte aux pommes, c'est surement eux qu'ils l'ont apporté…Sasuke me regarde, un peu bizarre. Faut dire que la position n'est pas non plus très charmante à voir. Il est assit sur une chaise, moi je suis à terre sur le ventre juste en face de ces pieds. Et ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on va me voir en train de faire le cow-boy devant tout le monde, surtout qu'à l'école, ils croient que je suis du genre calme. Pourtant, je suis tout le contraire de ce que les gens pensent : Agaçante par moment, énergique et débordante de joie! Mais ce n'est pas cette impression là que je fais paraître le plus.

Sasuke : Eh bien, j'ai eu ma dose de bizarrerie pour aujourd'hui!

Moi : Salut! Je ne savais pas que tu étais ici…Hin!*Rire jaune*

Sasuke : On est venu porter de la tarte aux pommes pour vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans notre quartier!^^

Moi : Ah! Cool…

Sasuke :…Eh bien voici ma mère, Mikoto…

Mikoto : Salut!^^

Kimimaru : Ça ne m'étonne pas de cette entrée fracassante!^^

Moi : C'est très gentil de ta part -_-#

GROS SILENCE

…

…

…

BOUHAGIGLIBLOUGLOU … (J'ai jamais été bonne pour les onomatopées -_-#)

Je suis démasqué! Mais c'est Sasuke qui rit le plus fort dans la cuisine. Il se tortille à terre tellement c'est drôle! Ce que vous avez entendu (Plutôt lu!^^) c'était mon ventre qui faisait des gargouillis!

Yamato : On dirait que tu as faim mon petit bublle-gum…

Sasori : En plus, c'est la première fois que ça fait ce bruit là!

Sasu/Miko : Euh…Hein!

Kimimaru : On écoute le briut que ça fait à chaque fois. En gros, c'est pour se moquer un peu de la gueule qu'on fait ça!

Sasuke : Ah, Ok!

Moi : Arrêtez de parler de mon ventre, j'ai faim…

Sasuke : Naruto, sort de ce corps!

Moi : Mais oui, c'est ça!

Yamato : Je vais commander de la pizza! Est-ce que vous voulez vous joindre à nous pour le souper!

Mikoto : J'ai déjà mis le repas au four et il y a Itachi qui est encore à la maison et Fukagu qui va bientôt arriver!

Yamato : Alors, peut-être une autre fois.

Mikoto : Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas. J'ai de quoi nourrir un bataillon!^^

Yamato : Oui, pourquoi pas entre voisin!

Mikoto : C'est de la lasagne…

Kimi/ Saso : De la lasagne…* Bave au bord de la bouche*

Yamato : Allez vous préparé…Et enlève cette foutu casquette, tu m'énerve avec!

Moi : Mais pourquoi! À l'habitude ça ne te dérange pas!

Yamato : On va chez des voisins en tant qu'invité…

Moi : C'est pas une raison assez valable!

Yamato : Pour moi si. Alors, sinon je te l'arrache de force…

Moi :*Tout bas* Pas la peine, je suis plus une gamine…

Yamato : Il me semble que j'ai entendu une mouche voler, à moins que tu ne veuille répéter tout haut ce que tu viens de dire…

Moi : C'était vraiment une mouche…

Yamato : C'est ce que je me disais aussi!

Moi : …

Yamato : C'est mieux comme ça!^^

Je monte à l'étage, là où se trouve ma chambre. J'enlève ma casquette comme me le demande mon oncle, puis je me regarde dans le miroir pour voir mon propre reflet. Mes cheveux roses mal peigner me donne un air rebelle. Surtout habiller avec des vêtements de garçons. J'enlève aussi mon gros polard à capuche pour laisser place à mon gilet bleu moulant. Je me regarde encore dans mon miroir, pas la peine de continuer à me cacher, ça n'en vaut même plus la peine de toute façon…

… : Allez, tu viens! On attend que toi en bas…

Moi : *Soupir* Mais oui Kimi, j'arrive.

Kimimaru : C'est quoi ce gros soupir!

Moi : Tu sais que je déteste me montrer comme ça devant tout le monde même à la maison!

Kimimaru : Oui, je le sais! Mais…Tu peux mettre une tuque, ce qui n'est pas une casquette selon-moi!

Moi : Merci mon kimi! C'est tellement une bonne idée!

Kimimaru : Il n'y a pas de quoi soeurette!

Puis, je mets ma tuque brune avec des têtes de morts noirs et une mini palette sur le côté. HAHAHAHA! Victoire à moi! Mon oncle ne pourra pas me dire d'enlever ma casquette parce que…**C'EST UNE TUQUE**! Je redescends avec mon kimi. (Je viens de réaliser que ce surnom sonne vraiment bizarre quand on sait que Kimi, c'est pour un mec! xD!) Tout le monde nous regarde.

Yamato : Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis!

Moi : Pas de casquette…

Yamato : Et ça?

Moi : Une tuque!^^

Yamato : Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi plus tard!*Se parle tout seul*

Moi : Je ne sais pas, **moi**!

Yamato : Bon, je vais laisser passer pour cette fois-ci!

Moi : Cool *Clin d'œil à Kimi*!

Mikoto : Le repas est déjà mis au four! Veuillez me suivre jusqu'à chez nous!^^

Et c'est justement ce que l'on fait. On à tous très faim! On rentre dans la maison de Sasuke…C'est très grand. Plus grand que chez nous en tout cas! Une des premières choses que je remarque, (Ou que tu sens! xD!) c'est la lasagne qui est au four! Vous auriez vu la grosse portion que Mikoto préparait, vous seriez tombé en bas de votre chaise tellement c'était immense!

Mikoto : Faites comme chez vous…

À peine eu-t-elle finit sa phrase que mes deux frères se dirigent vers le fourneau pour regarder la lasagne cuir! Je vous dis, quelle habitude vraiment plate! En tout cas, ils ne se sont pas prier pour faire comme à la maison!

Mikoto : Sasuke!

Sasuke : Hm!

Mikoto : Tu pourrais faire visiter la maison à Yamato et…

Sasuke : D'accord…

Yamato : Ça me ferait plaisir, mais je vais plutôt surveiller ces deux drôles d'oiseau assis devant votre fourneau! *Pointe mes frères*

Moi : C'est parti mon kiki!

Sasuke : Hn.

Il passe vite devant moi pour se diriger vers ce qui s'appelle le salon. Un bonne odeur se dégage de lui : Un parfum d'homme! J'adore…Du Axe!...Non! Du Boss? Mais non, c'est du Lacoste! Mon préféré en plus…Il a du goût en tout cas! (Que de gros délire tout seul! T'inquiète pas, moi aussi ça m'arrive!^^) Il me fais visiter. Tout est grand…et beau!

On est maintenant au deuxième étage, là où se trouvent les chambres, un garde manteau et une salle de bain. Tout au fond du couloir, se trouve une chambre et sur la porte, il est inscrit NE PAS ENTRER! C'est justement là que Sasuke se dirige. Il cogne trois fois puis rentre comme si de rien n'était. Vu qu'il n'y a personne qui répond!

… : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici! C'est bien écrit en gros : Ne pas entrer!

Sasuke : Je sais, mais on a de la visite et faut que je te les présente avant le souper!

… : Des invités? Qui viennent souper! C'est du jamais vu!

Sasuke : Hn…

… : Cause toujours! *Sort de la chambre sans voir Haruno/Sakura*

Moi : Ni vu ni connu! ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 11 : (Sasuke) Vert, comme l'émeraude!

Il n'y a rien de spécial, mis à part peut-être l'entré fracassante de Haruno en cow-boy! Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas! Yamato nous a invités à souper chez eux, mais ma mère, ayant déjà mis le repas au four les invita à venir souper chez nous! Bref, c'est eux qui viennent souper à la maison! Je rentre chez moi accompagner des voisins. Ma mère à juste le temps de dire :

Mikoto : Faites comme chez vous…

Les deux frères de Haruno sont déjà bien installer devant le four où est en train de cuire la lasagne. C'est du plus étrange qui soit!

Mikoto : Sasuke!

Moi : Hm!

Mikoto : Tu pourrais faire visiter la maison à Yamato et…

Moi : D'accord…

Yamato : Ça me ferait plaisir, mais je vais plutôt surveiller ces deux drôles d'oiseau assis devant votre fourneau! *Pointe Kimimaru et Sasori*

Haruno : C'est parti mon kiki!

Moi : Hn.

Quoi de plus le «fun» que de faire visiter sa maison. Mais je ne fais pas un gros tour guider comme les filles ce midi…Non, moi je passe et je dis qu'elle pièce c'est et je le laisser regarder, quand il est tanné, on change tout simplement. On arrive devant la porte de mon grand frère où s'est inscrit en gros :

NE PAS ENTRER!

Je cogne pareil et ouvre grand.

Itachi : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici! C'est bien écrit en gros : Ne pas entrer!

Moi : Je sais, mais on a de la visite et faut que je te les présente avant le souper!

Itachi: Des invités? Qui viennent souper! C'est du jamais vu!

Moi : Hn…

Itachi: Cause toujours! *Sort de la chambre sans voir Haruno/Sakura*

Je suis sur qu'en ce moment, Haruno ce pose des questions! On pourrait presque dire qu'on est des frères jumeau tellement on se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau! (Vous avez juste quelque années de différence et lui a des cheveux long, mis à part ça vous vous ressembler!.)

Haruno : Ni vu ni connu!

À croire qu'il n'a pas vu Haruno! C'est pas parce qu'il est petit qu'on ne peux pas le voir!

Moi : Ça tu peux le dire!

Haruno : Est-ce qu'il reste d'autres pièces à visiter?

Moi : Ma chambre…

Haruno : …

Moi : Viens!

Haruno : Ok!

Ma chambre se trouve juste entre celle de mes parents et celle de mon frère. J'entre avec mon nouvel ami. Elle est grande et bleu. Quoi de plus normal. Je vous laisse imaginer! Je déteste décrire de toute façon. Haruno regarde avec attention comme avec toutes les autres pièces. Juste en face de mon, lit, se trouve ma commode avec un grand miroir. Il passe devant son miroir et se regarde. Je suis accoté dans le cadre de porte. Il se penche encore plus vers la glace où il peut voir son propre reflet. Y a-t-il une tache pour qu'il regarde à ce point mon magnifique miroir! Si c'est pas ça! C'est quoi! Je me penche moi aussi un peu vers l'avant.

Moi : Il n'y a pas de tâches?

Haruno : De quoi tu parle!

Moi : Ben…

Il relève sa tuque-casquette juste assez pour que je puisse voir la couleur de ces yeux! Ils sont verts! Mais pas n'importe quel vert! Émeraudes. Ça fait bizarre comme couleur d'yeux pour un garçon…

Moi : Vert…

Haruno : Quoi vert?

Moi : Tes yeux…

Je m'avance finalement vers lui pour lui ôter sa casquette…

… : Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là, tout les deux!

On dirait que je veux embrasser Haruno! C'est peut-être pour ça qui nous demande ça! Nos faces sont à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Haruno et moi avons la même réaction, on se relève et recule tout les deux d'uns pas vers l'arrière.

… : Je ne voulais pas vous déranger surtout…

Haruno : Mais dis-moi pourquoi tu es là? Kimimaru!

Kimimaru : Arrête de faire ça…

Haruno : Faire quoi?

Kimimaru : Faire ça!

Haruno : Ah! Ok!

GROS SILENCE

Haruno : Mais faire quoi! Je n'ai pas compris de quoi tu parlais

Kimimaru : *Se frappe le front avec la paume de sa main* C'est pourtant facile à comprendre!

Non, moi je n'ai pas du tout compris de quoi vous parliez. Oh moins Haruno n'est pas le seul à être complètement perdu!

Kimimaru : Arrête de changer de sujet comme si de rien n'était, voilà! C'est de ça que je parlais!

Haruno : Ben voilà…

Kimimaru : Quoi!

Haruno : Faire des phrases complètes sont si facile à dire et les autres comprennent mieux! J'ai pas raison *Me parle*!

Moi : J'imagine que oui…

Kimimaru : J'était juste venu vous dire que le souper était prêt!

Haruno : Fallait le dire plus tôt…

Moi : Hn!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 12: (Sakura) Scooby-Doo By-Doo By-Doo!

Moi : Ni vu ni connu!

Sasuke : Ça tu peux le dire!

Nous allons vers la dernière pièce à visiter : sa chambre! C'est très grand, beau et bleu, à peu près de la même couleur que la mienne. La chose qui m'accroche le plus en ce moment, c'est son miroir! Il est en long sur sa commode en face son lit. Je m'approche pour mieux me voir. Je n'ai pas eu le temps en sortant de ma chambre de me regarder si j'étais sortable. Je suis correcte^^! J'adore passée des heures devant mon miroir chez moi! Essayer de reproduire des pas de danse vraiment bizarre, c'est un passe-temps comme un autre! Je ne sais pas ce que fait Sasuke. Sauf, que lui aussi se rapproche du miroir à côté de moi.

Sasuke : Il n'y a pas de tâches?

Moi: De quoi tu parle!

Sasuke : Ben…

Il y a une mouche qui pourrait voler tellement c'est silencieux entre nous deux!

Sasuke: Vert…

Moi : Quoi vert?

Sasuke : Tes yeux…

Il s'avance vers moi…Je ne sais pas quoi faire! Je n'ai pas le réflexe de reculer, je reste là. Mais ca ne dure pas longtemps…

… : Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là, tout les deux!

Oh, mais rien cher frère! On aurait dit que Sasuke voulait m'embrasser! Heureusement que tu es arrivé! Sasuke et moi on a le même réflexe, on se relève et recule l'un de l'autre.

Kimimaru : Je ne voulais pas vous déranger surtout…

Moi : Mais dis-moi pourquoi tu es là? Kimimaru!

Kimimaru : Arrête de faire ça…

Moi : Faire quoi?

Kimimaru : Faire ça!

Moi : Ah! Ok!

GROS SILENCE

Moi : Mais faire quoi! Je n'ai pas compris de quoi tu parlais

Kimimaru : *Se frappe le front avec la paume de sa main* C'est pourtant facile à comprendre!

GROS SILENCE

Kimimaru : Arrête de changer de sujet comme si de rien n'était, voilà! C'est de ça que je parlais!

Moi : Ben voilà…

Kimimaru : Quoi!

Moi : Faire des phrases complètes sont si facile à dire et les autres comprennent mieux! J'ai pas raison *Parle à Sasuke*!

Sasuke : J'imagine que oui…

Kimimaru : J'était juste venu vous dire que le souper était prêt!

Moi : Fallait le dire plus tôt…

Sasuke : Hn!

Moi : On arrive!

Je me retourne vers Sasuke qui me fait signe que oui. Mais je remarque aussi avant de sortir de sa chambre que l'on peut voir ma chambre de sa propre chambre. Je sais qu'il n'est pas pervers envers moi (Comme si il allait regarder les garçons!) mais je ne veux pas qu'il s'imagine des choses en me voyant dans ma chambre! Si vous voyer où je veux en venir! Me voir en fille (Moi : Avec des cheveux roses! Saku : En plus! .') dans ma chambre de garçon! Je crois que vais mettre un rideau, si je m'en souviens d'ici là! xD! Bref, on descend en bas pour manger cette merveilleuse lasagne… Mes frères ressemblent vraiment à Shagy et Scooby-Doo avec leur bavette et leur ustensile prêt à l'assaut! Oh non! M*rde!

Ils font vraiment ch er! Bon je vais vous expliquer, en ce moment, Yamato, Sasori et Kimimaru mettent une bavette! Le seul content dans cette pièce c'est sûrement lui.

Kimimaru : Alors, tu la mets cette bavette!

Moi : Pourquoi ici et maintenant!

Sasori : Parce que c'est décider ainsi!

Moi : Non! Pour vrai *Ton ironique*

Sasori. Tu te souviens de ce qu'on dit tout le temps!

Yamato : On est une famille unie!^^

Moi/Saso/Kimi : -_-#

Qu'est-ce qui viens faire avec sa famille unie! Sérieusement, c'est ridicule! On se demande pourquoi! Et moi qui croyais être folle et un petit peu débile avec mes réplique de la mort! Il bat toute celle que je viens de faire! Pour la réplique la plus à côté de la plaque, c'est bien pour mon oncle ça! xD!

Moi : Si quelqu'un le fais, les autres doivent suivre!

Sasori : Sinon c'est l'autre option…

Moi : Ok, Ok! C'est correct!

Sasori : On se demande c'est qui qui a eu cette brillante idée!

Kimimaru : C'est moi! *Fière de lui*

Sasori : T'as peut-être de bonnes idées des fois…

Kimimaru : Je n'ai que de bonne idée!

Sasori : T'en est sur!

Kimimaru : Oui, que de bonne…

Je sais où est-ce que Sasori veut nous mener, mais je vais l'intercepter avant que son plan ne réussisse! S'il réussit, je le tue de toute manière! Niark, niark. Que de plaisir d'y penser!

Moi : Non, pas toujours, mais quand même de bonnes…

Sasori : Même la fois où Kimi à accidentellement mis…

Moi /Kimi : *Yeux qui font peur à vous glacez le sang* T'es mieux de te la fermer!

Sasori : Moi, bien sur! Alors, tu la prends la bavette!

Moi : *Prend la bavette que lui donne Sasori* Faut croire que oui! T'es content!

Sasori : Oui ^^

Sasuke : Et c'est quoi cette brillante idée que Kimimaru a eu!

Moi : T'aime mieux pas la savoir, je te le dis! Tout simplement…

Sasuke : Ok, Si tu le dis…

Ouf, j'ai réussi de toute façon! Comme si il allait me rappeller ce monstrueux jour! BRRR! J'en ai encore des frissons rien que d'y penser!

Je vous expliquerai bien un jour! xD! Si j'ai le temps! Lol

Itachi :

(Ça fait longtemps qu'on la pas vu! xD! Ça fait drôle d'écrire son nom!)

Itachi : Je sais qu'il y avait Sasori, Kimimaru et Yamato…Mais c'est qui le nain! *Me pointe du doigt*

Mais c'est vraiment une mauvaise habitude chez eux de pointer quelqu'un!

Mikoto : Tu sais que ce n'est pas poli de pointer du doigt! Ça fait pourtant 17 ans que j'essaye de t'éduquer comme il le faut et tu continu pareil! Non mais…

Enfin quelqu'un de correcte dans cette maison. Elle a vraiment le contrôle sur ses garçons!^^ Je trouve ça tout simplement drôle!

Itachi : C'est ok m'man…

GROS SILENCE

…

…

Mikoto : D'accord mon poussin!

HAHAHAHAHAHA! Le pauvre! Devant des invitées en plus! Je suis sur que Sasori va se faire un malin plaisir à l'énerver avec se surnom vraiment, mais vraiment de mauvais goût même pour une bonne mère comme Mikoto!

Kimimaru : Ben…C'est Bublle-gum!^^

Ita/Fuka : Euh…

Moi : Juste Haruno va être correcte…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 13 : (Sasuke) Dialogue…

Le souper ce passe bien, même trop! Sasori et Itachi parle de leur cour en commun au cégep. Mes parents parlent avec Yamato, de tout et de rien. Haruno, Kimimaru et moi…Ben, on mange tranquillement notre lasagne. Je fini mon repas avant les autres. J'attends, je n'ai rien à faire. Je suis pas le seule à me « poigner » le beigne. Haruno et Kimimaru se regardent et se font des signes avec leurs mains!

Moi : Peut-on sortir de table si nous avons fini?

Mikoto : Bien sur mon chéri…

Non mais elle ne va pas arrêter de m'appeler comme ça! Ça me gène énormément! Surtout devant la visite qui sont plus précisément : Les voisins!

Moi : Merci.

Puis je monte. Je vois que Haruno et Kimimaru me suivent jusqu'en haut, mais ils se dirigent tous les deux vers la salle de bain. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont faire là-dedans et je ne veux pas trop le savoir non plus! (Tu en es sur et certain!) Bon…Peut-être un petit peu, pour savoir leur conversation bien sur!

Je suis couché sur mon lit dons la tête se trouve accoter au mur du côté des toilettes. La plupart du temps, je préfère ne pas savoir ce que les gens font comme besoin primaire. (Ce qui veut dire du petit ou gros popo! xD!) J'entends des brides de conversation de l'autre côté du mur.

/…

Kimimaru : Je te dis que oui!

Haruno : Et moi je te dis que non!

Kimimaru : Une vrai tête de mule quand tu veux…*Soupir*

Haruno : Faut croire que je veux être une tête de mule en ce moment!

/…

Il n'y a plus rien…Sois ils ont totalement arrêter de parler, sois ils parlent vraiment bas. Tellement que c'est silencieux dans ma chambre j'entends Ti-poil qui fait du bruit dans sa cage! Il est trop mignon quand il court dans sa petite roue. J'ai tellement le goût de le croquer tellement il est MIGNON! AAAAAHHHHHHH! Il est trop chou!

Je crois que je vais me la fermer un peu… J'ai l'air d'un gros débile qui se parle tout seul dans sa tête! C'est vrai le pire! J'ai souvent raison. Vous voyez! Je continu à me parler! OK, je dégage… (Non reste…Ne t'en va pas…SASUKE! AAHHH! Lol!)

/…

Kimimaru : Mais tu m'avais dis…

Haruno : Oui, je me souviens de se que je t'ai dis! C'est pour ça que je t'en parle, on reportera ça à Dimanche si ça ne te dérange pas!

Kimimaru : Non…Ça ne me dérange pas trop, mais qu'est-ce que tu va faire!

Haruno : Je vais aller chez une nouvelle amie que je me suis faite aujourd'hui.

Kimimaru : Tu sais que…

Haruno : Oui…Je sais…

/…

Une nouvelle amie…Aujourd'hui…Je me demande si elle fait parti du groupe! Bonne question. J'entends cogner à ma porte! C'est Haruhno et Kimimaru. On dirait que leur conversation est déjà finie. (Comme tu es bon pour l'avoir trouver tout seul! xD!)

Haruno : Je suis sur que tu veux nous faire visiter ton…HÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎ!

Oh my god! Il cri comme une fille ce mec! Mes tympans sont presque briser à cause de lui! Je crois que je vais devoir aller chez le médecin pour vérifier si tout est correct chez moi! (Non! Moi je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez toi…Ton cerveau! xD! Faut croire que je me trouve vraiment drôle aujourd'hui pour écrire autant de conneries vraiment pas rapport au sujet!)

Haruno : Comme il est mignon…

Je sais, je sais que je suis beau! Pas obliger de me le dire!

(T'as pris la grosse tête!)

Haruno : Comment s'appelle-t-il!

Moi : Ti-poil…

(ON fait moins le malin Sasuke! xD!)

Haruno : Oh, C'est trop mignon comme nom…

Kimimaru : Pas vraiment…

Haru/Moi : Je te dis que oui!

Kimimaru : Si vous le dites…

Haruno : Est-ce que je peux le prendre dans mes bras!

Moi : Ben oui!

Je prends Ti-poil dans mes bras pour le lui passer. J'ai un petit peu peur qu'il veuille mordre Haruno…Comme à son habitude!

O.O

J'en reste bouche bée…Ti-poil lui fait même des petits bisous! Ce n'est pas juste. Je n'aurai plus l'exclusivité…Surtout, ne me quitte pas mon Ti-poil adorer, je t'aime trop pour te laisser dans les bras d'un autre que moi!

TI-POIL!

Mais je me demande ce qu'allait me demander Haruno avant de crier comme une fille! Pas grave de toute façon! Heureusement que ce qui se passe dans ma tête…Reste dans ma tête. Que trop de conneries (Heureusement, oui!. Ça reste tout dans ta tête, même que c'est lu par des gens! xD!)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 14 : (Sakura) Que de secret…

Moi : -_-' Juste Haruno va être bien…

Itachi : Haruno! Je ne comprends pas…

Tous : Nous non plus!^^

Moi : C'est mieux ainsi, faut croire…

Kimimaru : Moi je sais pourquoi tant de petit secret, tu me prend pour un débile peut-être!

Moi : Je crois que tu va te la boucler tout court avant que ça ne finisse avec du Kimimaru farci à l'ognion rouge…

Kimimaru : D'accord, je crois que j'ai tout a fait bien capter le message….

Moi : En tout cas je l'espère bien…

Tous sauf Kimimaru et Moi : Euh…Quoi!

Moi : J'ai rien…Arrêter de me regardez comme ça, c'est pas drôle! .

GROS SILENCE DE LA MORT QUI TUE!

Sasuke : Peut-on sortir de table si nous avons fini!

Mikoto : Bien sur mon chéri…

Sasuke : Merci.

Je vois Sasuke monter à l'étage vers sa grande chambre. Je fais signe à mon petit frère, même si ce n'est pas le cas dans le bon sens, mais qu'on se comprend pareil quand on dit que c'est mon frère, mais quand on sait qu'il est en faite mon cousin. ^^ Tout ça pour dire que je m'en vais avec Kimimaru à mes fesses. Et quand je dis à mes fesses, c'est qu'il me suis de très près…Allez pas vous imaginez des choses bizarre avec mon propre cousin quand même…Bande de gros pervers! (J'ai toujours voulu dire ça! xD! Maintenant, c'est fait! Lol!) Je me dirige vers la salle de bain juste à côté de la chambre à mon nouveau voisin qui est, je dirais, super …SYMPATHIQUE! Je sais, je gâche tout le fun en ne disant pas « Il est super SEXY! », mais il est juste un peu froid et distant par moment (Comme toi!) Oui! Comme moi des fois! Parce que je peux être aussi très énergique et vivifiante (Euh…Si tu le dis…) Bien sur que je le dis! En tout cas je rentre aux chiotttes suivi de Kimimaru. Il ferme la porte à clé.

Moi : Faut qu'on discute très calmement…

Kimimaru : Je vois ça!

J'enlève ma capuche, j'ai vraiment chaud en dessous, même si je ne vais pas aller l'avouer au monde entier! Faut dire que ça va mieux pour parler dans le blanc de yeux surtout avec un adversaire de grande taille quand on sait que c'est lui qui gagne tout le temps dans les petits jeux débiles comme le combat des yeux! Lol! Bref, je m'assis sur le couvercle de toilettes et lui s'accote sur le comptoir du lavabo.

Kimimaru : Je suis sur qu'ils le savent que tu es une fille!

Moi : Ils ne l'ont sûrement pas remarquer selon-moi

Kimimaru : Je te dis que oui!

Moi : Et moi je te dis que non!

Kimimaru : Une vrai tête de mule quand tu veux…*Soupir*

Moi : Faut croire que je veux être une tête de mule en ce moment!

Kimimaru : *Sort la langue*

Moi : *Lui retourne la grimace*

Kimimaru : Toujours d'accord pour Samedi!

Moi : Justement! C'est de ça que je voulais parler…

Kimimaru : Mais tu m'avais dis…

Moi : Oui, je me souviens de se que je t'ai dis! C'est pour ça que je t'en parle, on reportera ça à Dimanche si ça ne te dérange pas!

Kimimaru : Non…Ça ne me dérange pas trop, mais qu'est-ce que tu va faire!

Moi : Je vais aller chez une nouvelle amie que je me suis faite aujourd'hui.

Kimimaru : Tu sais que…

Moi : Oui…Je sais…

On dirait qu'il ne me fait pas vraiment confiance. On est supposer aller au centre commercial pour acheter de nouveaux vêtements pour la rentrée, visiter un peu la ville en même temps, même si on sait que Konoha n'est pas si grand que ça tout de même. On est sur de ne pas se perdre…Je crois que je m'éloigne du sujet principal! C'est peut-être rendu un petit peu normal après tout les retards que j'ai pu lui faire…Je crois que ça fait déjà une bonne dizaine et je suis sur que la liste est longue, surtout avec moi! Ah oui, je suis sur qu'il ne me pardonne pas encore la fois il y a un ans…

*FLASH BACK*

Il pleut des cordes dehors. Le vent vous fouette le visage à chacun de vos pas. Ce n'est vraiment pas un temps à mettre un chien dehors…

… :Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien encore fabriquer celle-là! *Regarde sa montre pour la énième fois de la journée* Elle a plus de 2h de retard! En tout cas…Elle va m'entendre parler…

PLOCK! PLOCK! (Pluie qui tombe pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore compris! -_-#)

Moi : Je suis là! Pas trop trempes pour le ciné! Hein Kimi!

Kimimaru : …

Moi : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a!

Kimimaru : …

Moi : Tu va arrêter de me faire la gueule et m'expliquer…

Kimimaru : Ça fait 2 longues heures que je suis sous cette maudite pluie…J'ai froid, j'ai faim et je suis congelé sur place.

Moi : Ça ne ce peut pas…Il n'est que 1h…

Kimimaru : NON! Il est 3 h de l'après-midi…

Moi : Je crois qu'on a manquer le film…

Kimimaru : Ça tu peux le dire!

Moi : On rentre à la maison!

Kimimaru : Oui, je crois m^me que j'ai un début de grippe qui prends…prends…

AAHHHHTCHHOOUUUUMM!

Moi : Pardonne-moi, mon petit Kimi d'amour…

Kimimaru : À une seule et unique condition…

Moi : C'est drôle, je la sens pas venir celle-là…Surtout de ta part!^^

Kimimaru : En tout cas…

Moi : *Hésite un instant* D'accord…

Kimimaru : Tu deviendras mon esclave pendant une seule, longue et pénible semaine!

Moi : C'est pas si pire que ça finalement!^^

*FIN FLASH BACK*

Je devrais arrêter de me tracasser pour un tas de chose, même que ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Ça fait juste rendre mon esprit encore plus fou qu'avant… (Non! Pour vrai! Dis moi pas! xD!) On devrait même peut-être sortir des toilettes Kimi et moi. Ce n'est pas nécessairement le meilleur endroit pour faire « Jassette » entre copain! Voir qu'est-ce que beau brun fait en ce moment même! =D Faut pas non plus qu'on attire l'attention sur nous!.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 15 : (Sasuke) Concours! Qui perd…perd!^^

Ça fait vraiment suer!-_-# Il gagne à tout coup et le pire dans tout ça! C'est qu'il on réussi à me faire embarquer dans leur petit jeu…Je perd comme ça ne ce peut pas! Même les « super » trucs à mon grand frère n'ont même pas fonctionné. Si ça continu comme ça, c'est la racler de ma vie que je me fais prendre et en plus je dois faire le poulet devant tout le monde demain à la cafétéria! Je suis sur que c'est un coup monter contre ma propre personne, ils essayent de m'intimider en faisant ça! Mais non, c'est une blague! C'est tellement stupide comme concours que j'en ris!

BURPS!

…

BUUUURRPPPS!

Celui-là venait du fond du cœur! Ark!

Haruno : Prêt pour le dernier rond final qui va décider qui est le gagnant de ce majestueux concours de rot! …Poulette!

Moi : Non pas trop…

Je peux bien expliquer comment on a fait pour ce rendre à ce piteux concours et non majestueux comme le dit Haruno!

*FLASH BACK*

Haruno caresse Ti-poil dans ces bras, il ronronne comme un chat! ^^

Haruno : Il est chatouilleux le petit Ti-poil! Hein! *Lui gratte le bedon*

Moi/Kimi : Trop c'est comme pas assez! xP

Kimimaru : Je crois que j'ai une superbe de bonne idée!

Haruno : Je ne suis pas trop sur…

Pour une fois…Je suis d'accord avec Haruno!^^ Pas que je ne le suis pas à l'habitude sauf que là c'est comme plus évident! Hihihi! (Ah bon! Fallait que viennent tout gâcher comme à mon habitude! xD!)

Kimimaru : *Clin d'œil à Haruno* On va faire un concours de rot! *Fière de lui!*

Haruno : Finallement, je suis d'accord moi aussi!

Moi : Moi aussi, mais pour ne pas faire trop de bruit, on va aller dehors!

Haru!Kimi : Si tu veut…

Haruno : De tout façon, ça va faire du bruit pareil! =D

Kimimaru : Ça c'est vrai! *Chuchote à l'oreille de Haruno*

Haruno : *Regard malsain vers moi* Et j'ajoute que celui qui perd devras faire le poulet devant toute la cafétéria demain au dîner! Hun! Hun!

Moi : Je suis vraiment d'accord avec toi! De toute façon…C'est moi qui va gagner!

Haruno : Ne te la pète pas trop non plus…

Moi : Marché conclu, celui qui perd…

Kimimaru : …Fait le poulet!

*FIN FLASH BACK*

J'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Il me battre à plat de couture…J'en reviens toujours pas! Adieu monde cruel et sans pitié. Je vais mourir. J'aurais vraiment du prévoir leur mauvais coup. Je crois que je suis mauvais perdant… (Haha! En plus il l'avoue…) Euh…Sort de ma tête! Je ne veux pas d'une folle dans mon esprit! (Si tu veux…Salut! xD) Je n'ose pas imaginer l'humiliation de demain. Mon orgueil de garçon super froid, qui ne parle pas et qui est distant va être réduis à néant à cause de ces deux cinglés de la vie! C'est vraiment méchant de leur part (Part de gâteau!) Non! Pas trop…Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure! (Je m'en souviens plus!^^ Hihihi!) Dégage! (Bye Bye!) Bon, maintenant…

Kimimaru : BUURPSS!

Haruno : BBBBBBBUUURRPS!

Ark! Celui-là était mais vraiment dégeulasse! Mais tout de même bien réussi! xD!

Kimimaru : Ouash! Hahaha!

Haruno : Il y a même un petit arrière goût de poulet!

(Je dis souvent ça à l'école! xD!)

Moi : Je ne …Hunh…peux plus du…Hahaha..tout parler..tellement..Hahihun, je ris!

En tout cas, ça fait vraiment longtemps que je n'avait pas autant ris depuis la fois que Karin est tombé la face la première. Je vous explique :

*FLASH BACK*

Je suis sur le trottoir en face de l'école en train de parler avec Naruto et Shikamaru. On parlait de Hinata et Témari! (On se demande pourquoi! Hein!) C'est pour être tranquille qu'on se met là. Il y Karin qui passe en avant de moi avec sa mini-jupe et ses bottes à talons-haut. Elle marche comme si de rien n'était…sur la glace et…

Karin : Salut Sasuke-Chou, veux-tu sortir avec moi ce soOIIRR!

BOUM CRASH BANG

Elle à sacré le camp à terre. Évidemment je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de rire un bon coup. Au moins je n'étais pas le seul à rire à gorge ouvert! xD! Faut dire que les quatre fers en l'air, le cul à l'air ça donne le meilleur style au monde que personne d'autre peut avoir! Je suis vraiment méchant moi, non mais!

*FIN FLASH BACK*

Je devrais me calmer un petit peu…Je ris vraiment trop, même que j'en ai mal au ventre! Bon…Calme…Hahaha! Rien que de repenser au rot me fait rire comme un débile! Je suis plier en deux à terre…J'entends la porte vitre s'ouvrir. C'est ma mère!

Mikoto : O.O

Moi : *Encore à terre en train de rire* HAHAHAHA!

Kimimaru : Hun Hi Ha!

Haruno : * Sourire en coin*

Mikoto : Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à mon petit chéri d'amour, qui est mon propre fils!

Haruno : Rien de bien spécial…Pourquoi?

Mikoto : Vous avez réussi à le faire…RIRE!

Elle rentre à l'intérieur de la maison en criant à mon père et mon frère :

Mikoto : AAHHHH!

Fugaku : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a!

Itashi : Un monstre vert avec une coupe bol!

(No comment! -_-#)

Mikoto : Non, même pas…

Fugaku : Mais quoi!

Mikoto : Laisse-moi finir!

Fugaku : Ok…hihi…

Mikoto : Il rit pour de vrai!

Fuga/Ita : Quoi! T'es sérieuse!

Mikoto : ^^ oui!

Je n'imagine pas la suite des évènements! Ça va être l'enfer sur terre! xD!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 16 : (Sakura) Famille de fou! xD

On sort des toilettes…Et devinez avec qui j'ai fait connaissance!

Ti-poil! Il est vraiment, mais vraiment le plus mignon des petits hamsters au monde entier! 3 En plus il me fait des petits bisous d'amour!...D'accord…Passons à autre chose voulez-vous! En tout cas, ce que je trouve le plus drôle en ce moment, je ris de la tronche de Sasuke! Pourquoi! Tout simplement parce qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il lui attend. Surtout à qui il se mesure. Je suis la plus grande et la meilleure du monde en concours de rot! Je peux même vous montrez le certificat que j'ai reçu juste pour ça! xD! Pauvre Sasuke, il va perdre, il accepter de faire des rots contre nous. Nous lui réservons la plus grosse surprise de sa vie! Hun hun! Je suis vraiment la plus vilaine petite fille sur terre. Non pas vraiment! -_-# en tout cas, revenons à la réalité.

Sasuke : Burps!...Alors, peux-tu faire mieux que ça!

Moi : BBBUUUURPPS! Hum hum, oui!

Haha! La face qu'il fait en ce moment…Que trop drôle je vous le dis, mais ce n'est pas grave si vous ne me croyez pas! Nous sommes dans le jardin à l'extérieur et je suis sur que les voisins qui habitent l'autre bout de rue nous ont entendu.

Kimimaru : Ouash! Hahaha!

Je me suis forcé pour qu'il soit dégeux, peut-être! Non, mais…J'allais quand même pas ne pas me forcer…J'y suis pour rien moi!

Moi : Il y a même un petit arrière goût de poulet!

Sasuke : Je ne …Hunh…peux plus du…Hahaha..tout parler..tellement..Hahihun, je ris!

Je n'en reviens tout simplement pas! Il est plier en deux à terre tellement il rit! J'ai le goût de rire juste à le voir avoir autant de « fun »! Je vois Mikoto sortir de la maison. J'imagine que c'est pour nous dire de rentrer à l'intérieur, il est quand même 20 heure (8 heure du soir).

Mikoto : O.O

Sasuke : *Encore à terre en train de rire* HAHAHAHA!

Kimimaru : Hun Hi Ha!

Moi : * Sourire en coin*

Mikoto : Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à mon petit chéri d'amour, qui est mon propre fils!

Moi : Rien de bien spécial…Pourquoi?

Mikoto : Vous avez réussi à le faire…RIRE!

En tout cas, Sasuke n'a pas le calme de sa mère! Mais non, je blague! Vous me preniez vraiment au sérieux…Bande de tralalala…C'tune joke! Lol!

Mikoto : AAHHHH!

Fugaku : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a!

Itashi : Un monstre vert avec une coupe bol!

(No comment! -_-#)

Mikoto : Non, même pas…

Fugaku : Mais quoi!

Mikoto : Laisse-moi finir!

Fugaku : Ok…hihi…

Mikoto : Il rit pour de vrai!

Fuga/Ita : Quoi! T'es sérieuse!

Mikoto : ^^ oui!

Elle sortit avec tout le beau monde dehors pour nous voir. Heureusement qu'ils ne savent pas qu'est-ce que nous faisions avant qu'ils n'arrivent! Mais je e demande pourquoi tout cet agite ment pour vois Sasuke…RIRE! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'extraordinaire! Moi aussi je ris…Et vraiment mal en plus! xD! C'est pour ça que je ne le laisse pas trop paraitre non plus. Sinon j'ai l'air d'une vrai folle…Bon d'accord, je le suis presque tout le temps et c'est normal venant de moi! Non! Mais ce n'est pas sur ce point que je voulais que nous discutions tous autour d'une bonne tasse de café fumant! (Gros délire Saku! Tu devrais arrêter de prendre de la salsa avant d'aller dormir!) Euh…Pourquoi de la salsa! (Suis-je dans l'obligation de répondre à cette question!) Je crois que je ne veux pas le savoir non plus -_-# (C'est mieux pour toit mon enfant! xD!) Bon…Revenons à nos petits moutons chéri!

Itashi : Oh my god!

Fugaku : C'est une première dans l'histoire des Uchiwa! Mes ancêtres peuvent vous le confirmer!

(De quoi c'est que tu fou avec tes ancêtres le grand! Question stupide S.V.P! Merci…)

Itashi : Mais où est passé mon stupide petit rikiki petit frère! Snif, snif…

Moi : *Lui tend un mouchoir rouge comme le divan rouge*

Itashi : Merci *Se mouche dans le mouchoir rouge comme le divan rouge…Non comme le père Noël*

(Je suis vraiment fatigante…Avouez le que vous voulez plu me voir la face dans c'te fic! Mais non, je blague…Ou presque)

Itashi : Mais qu'avez-vous fait à mon stupide petit…

Sasuke : Je crois qu'on le sait déjà, pas obliger de la répéter que je suis ton frère…

Itashi : Ah bon…

Sasuke : Mais me voilà de retour…

Moi : Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour…

Kimi/Saso : Je crois qu'on va laisser faire les Pokémon pour aujourd'hui!

Yamato : J'en ai ma dose…On recommencera demain les enfants! xD!

Kimimaru : *Me chuchote à l'oreille* Je crois qu'il traine trop avec nous, il fait même la face xD quand ce n'est même pas supposer être drôle!

Moi : *Chuchote aussi à son oreille* T'as vraiment raison, ça me fais un tout petit peu peur de le voir prendre nos habitude de « jeunes » comme il le dit si bien…

Mikoto : Je crois qu'on ferait bien de tous retourner chez sois…Il est tard et il y a école demain…Allez hop au lit mes cocos!

Ita/Sasu : Ok…

Sasuke : C'est moi le premier dans la douche! *Part à la course vers la salle de bain*

Itashi : Oh que non, c'est moi qui va arriver le premier…*Le rattrape*

Mikoto : Qu'ils sont chou mes grands garçons à moi! *Rêve tout seule*

Sasori : Si t'appelle ça être chou, je préfère allez à l'asile!

Mikoto : ? _ ?

Sasori : *Pointe les deux grands garçons à Mikoto*

Sasuke s'apprête à arracher les cheveux de son frère tandis que Itashi s'apprête à lui mordre le bras, tout ça coucher à terre dans le salon…Je vous laisse imaginer le scène tout seul…Vous êtes assez grand maintenant pour mettre vos couches tout seul! Moi oui! xD!

Mikoto : *Au bord de la crise cardiaque* Non mais arrêter moi ça tout de suite!

Ita/Sasu : *Continu leur bataille*

Mikoto : *Parle à son mari* Non mais fait quelque chose au moins, ils vont s'entre-tuer!

Fugaku : Ce sont des hommes maintenant, qu'ils apprennent de leur erreur!

Mikoto : Ne recommence surtout pas avec ça…Tu sais ce que j'en pense moi de tes hommes à la noix!

Fugaku : Non, je le sais même très bien et c'est pour ça…

Mikoto : Ne me dit pas que tu traine encore avec ce vieux fou, maboule!

Finalement, on part. J'espère bien! On les laisse se débrouiller tout seul… Je ne voudrais pas me retrouver mêler à une de leur chicane…Brr! Je n'imaginerai pas…Trop compliquer pour moi! Nos chicanes chez nous ne sont jamais bien compliquer malgré la famille de dysfonctionner que nous sommes. Surtout moi, bien évidemment! Même qu'une bonne fois, j'ai répondu au téléphone en disant :

« Bonjour, vous êtes bien chez la famille des fous! »

(Je ne l'ai pas fais personnellement, mais je connais une fille qui l'a vraiment fait, vraiment capoter je vous dis! xD! Ne faite jamais de concours de celui ou celle qui est le/la plus stupide, elles vont gagner à coup sur!)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 17 : (Sasuke) Explications!

Pock!

Pock! Pock!

Pock!

Je suis sur que vous vous demandez ce qui ce passe en ce moment! J'ai perdu le parie! Et je dois faire la conséquence! Crotte de chat de bousier de vache que ça me fait chi r. C'est la poule…Et devinez ce qu'Haruno m'a apporté pour combler le tout! Son chapeau de poulet. Super tripant au bout…Y a personne qui ose se moquer de moi, sauf ma gang et Kimimaru qui est tout seul dans son coin avec d'autre personne qui le regarde vraiment croche, je vous dit! Je l'imite très bien le poulet! Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment arrêter à ce sujet et selon-moi, personne ne peux me battre pour ça! Je crois que je devrais arrêter de me vanter pour ce genre de truc. Ce n'est pas mon genre à l'habitude. J'ai quand même beaucoup de plaisir à rire de moi-même, même si je n'ose pas le dire!

Haruno : Je mangerais bien une cuisse de poulet. Rien qu'à te voir l'imiter…Ça me donne faim!

Kimimaru : De toute façon t'as toujours faim!

Haruno : Non, c'est qui qui reste devant le fourneau pour regarder la lasagne!

Moi : C'est vrai qu'Haruno n'a pas tort sur ce point là…

Kimimaru : Méchant!

Haruno : Si tu veux continuer, tu peux!

Moi : Je crois que l'humiliation était assez…

Naruto : C'était vraiment drôle!

Kiba : C'est bien la première fois que j'ai autant rit! Hihi!

Moi : Moi c'était hier…

Kimi/Haru : Et on a gagné! *Se tape dans les mains*

Moi : La chance du débutant…

Haruno : Tu ne veux juste pas le dire qu'on t'a battu à plat de couture, mon grand!

Moi : Pff! De quoi tu parle!

La gang : Je suis perdu…

Haruno : C'est vraiment normal! Hahaha!

Ils étaient tous carrément dans le champ. Je l'ai comprend! Ils ne savent pas pourquoi j'imite le poulet. Ils ne savent pas qui est Kimimaru, mais…Ils rient pareil avec lui. Belle bande de débile…Et en plus ce sont mes amis.

Haruno : Salut! Je vous rejoins tantôt!

Kimimaru : Bye! À plus!

Puis ils partent vers la sortie de l'école, pour aller dans le parc. Nous ont resta à la table, ils se moquaient tous encore de moi et mon poulet.

Hinata : Pourquoi avoir fait cette imitation! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait!

Moi : J'ai perdu!

Temari : J'imagine que t'a perdu, s'ils ont gagné!

Naruto : à quoi as-tu perdu!

Moi : Concours de…

Shikamaru : De rot! Non!

Kiba : Notre champion en titre vient de ce faire battre!

Moi : Hier, on a invité les voisins à manger à la maison. Kimimaru et Haruno sont venu et…

Tenten : Kimimaru, c'set le garçon aux cheveux longs blancs!

Moi : Oui et j'ai perdu. On avait fait le pari de celui qui perdait devait imiter le poulet à la cafétéria le lendemain…

Tous sauf Hina : O.O xD

Hinata : Désoler que tu aie perdu…

Moi : Toi au moins tu es gentille…Pas comme certain qui se moque de ma gueule. *Regard meurtrier vers mes amis*

Tous sauf Hina : Gloups!

On a tous finit de manger, puis on part à l'extérieur. Je vois mon frère sur le terrain de basket avec ses copains et le frère de Haruno et Kimimaru : Sasori! Ils jouent au basket!

Haruno, Kimi et Sasori contre mon frère, Deidara et Kisame.

Moi : Yo!

Itachi : Allo stupide petit frère!

Moi : Allo stupide grand frère!

Kimimaru : L'amour règne!

Haruno : Bon tassez-vous je veux finir la partie!

Sasori : Au plus vite, parce que c'est long!

Kisame : C'set parce que vous gagné que vous dites ça!

Kimi/Saso/Haru : Oui!

Deidara : C'est la première fois qu'on se fait battre par des petits culs!

Nous : xD!

Haruno : J'vais t'en faire des petits culs! è.é

Et ce qui arriva, arriva! Haruno était en position de combat contre Deidara. Le garçon le plus féminin au monde. Je vu que Kimimaru et Sasori c'était reculer de l'endroit du combat. Je crois que je vais faire de même.

Haruno : Prête!

Deidara : Non!

Haruno : Pas grave…

Il courra vers le blond aux cheveux longs et lui fit une jambette. Deidara s'écrasa de tout son long au sol. Vraiment drôle! Je vous dis.

Haruno : Le petit cul va t'en faire voir de tous les couleurs!

Haruno mis son cul où la face au blond…Et pette! Vraiment dégoutant! Deidara était mort.

Deidara : Kof! Kof! C'est…Irrespirable!

Haruno : C'est ça quand on s'en prend à des ti-culs!

Deidara : Je m'en souviendrai!

Sasori part vers sa bande pour s'en retourner. Kimi et Haruno continu leur partie de Basket avec la gang et forment d'autres équipes.

Au loin, la bande de mon frère retourne au cégep et on entend Deidara crier :

Deidara : Quoi! En plus!

Les autres avec leurs expressions sont sous le choc d'une révélation! Même mon frère. Il regarde Haruno avec des grands yeux! Je regarde moi aussi vers Haruno, mais lui regarde son frère aîné. Un regard froid qui en dit long…Très long. Je me demande bien ce qu'il a pu dire pour avoir droit à ça! Ça demande des explications!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 18 : (Sakura) Partie qui fini mal pour EUX!

Je suis sortie de la cafétéria avec mon frère Kimi. Là ne fut pas la surprise de voir notre frère en train de jouer dans la cour de notre école.

Kimimaru : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici!

Sasori : Moi, mais je ne fais rien de mal pourtant! Je ne fais que jouez une partie de basket entre copain!

Moi : Ok! On joue *Je donne un coup de coude dans les côtes à Kimi et lui fait un clin d'œil complice*

Je crois qu'il a compris mon plan…Et Sasori aussi…M rde! Il va intercepter notre attaque…

Sasori : Ok…Je suis avec vous dans l'équipe…Les autres ensembles!

… : Tu nous laisse pour allez avec eux! Pff! Tu n'set pas digne de faire partie de notre bande!

C'est l'espèce de face de poisson qui a dis ça! Non, mais pour qui il se prend celui-là! Avec ces cheveux bleus! Bon…Je ne vais pas allez critiquer ces cheveux parce que les miens sont encore plus…BIZARRE! Et oui, je m'avoue vaincu! Snif…Adieu monde cruel et sans pitié. (Une de mes phrases fétiches! xD!)

Itachi : Laisse-le! Il a le droit de ce mettre en équipe avec ses frères!

Moi : Allez! Déboule la monnaie! J'ai gagné!

Sasori : Débile! Je vous le dis!

Moi : T'es pas mieux! T'es le premier à avoir parier en plus! C'est qui le débile ici!

Avec tout ça je me suis fait 25$! C'est ça parié! Surtout avec ses frères! Je vais vous mettre dans le contexte. Tout les monde qui ne savent pas que je suis une fille, pensent que je suis un mec…La preuve, Itachi vient tout juste de dire ses frères et non, son frère et sa sœur. Kimimaru avait parié 10$ et Sasori 15$! Is sont vraiment stupide des fois! (Stupide est un mot méchant!) Ouais…C'est ça! Va pleurnicher ailleurs… (Ouin!*Part en courant!) Au moins on va être débraser d'elle pour un petit moment! (J'en suis pas si sur…) Pas grave, tu te la ferme et tape le texte… (Ah vos ordres capitaine). C'est drôle, en a peine deux jours, j'ai gagné contre mes frères, ce qui est rare! Et contre Sasuke! Haha! Je suis trop forte. Je vous le dis! (Elle délire complètement la pauvre! xD!). En tout vas…J'en étais ou! (Baket!) Oui!

Moi : Bon! On commence la partie!

Un blond aux cheveux long : Sur quoi au juste aviez-vous parié!

Moi : Je crois que ce n'est pas de tes affaires!

Un blond aux cheveux long : Calmos! C'était juste une question!

Moi : J'ai vu ça…

Face de poisson : On la commence la partie!

Saso/Kimi : Oui!

C'est comme ça qu'on commença la partie avec une longueur de point d'avance sur les copains à Sasori. C'est vraiment trop drôle. C'est Itachi qui est supposer me surveiller, mais il n'est même pas foutu de me bloquer comme il le faut. Je drible trop facilement et je le *finte* Trop facilement aussi. C'est vrai qu'ils sont poche pour jouer aux Basket! Deidara, le blond aux cheveux longs, essaye de prendre le ballon à Kimimaru, qui passe à sa droite et compte dans le panier. En même temps, ils se bousculent et Le frère de Sasuke me tombe dessus.

Itachi : Attention!

Moi : C'es vrai…ATTENTION! Bordel! Tasse-toi!

Il est par-dessus moi…Et il ne pèse pas non plus un poids plume! Ouf!

Itachi : Non! Je suis bien…C'est moue…

Mon dieu! Je crois qu'il fait référence à mes seins…-/- Ça me gène un peu, et je crois même que je rougis un peu…

Kimi/Saso : Hahaha! C'est moue

Ils ont eu la même penser que moi…Et ça ne m'étonne même pas non plus! Ils sont assez débiles pour ça!

Moi : Vos gueules vous deux et toi…Tasse-toi!

Itachi : Non…

Moi : Tu l'auras voulu…

Je le pousse de toute mes forces pour qu'il dégage…Il est lourd. J'étouffe! Je ne suis vraiment pas forte, mais heureusement que Kimi m'aide! Il est comme mon ange gardien! Et moi aussi pour lui, on se protège mutuellement. Je me secoue un peu le pantalon pour l'épousseté et le chandail aussi.

Moi : Bon! On continu!

Et c'est ce qu'on fit jusqu'à ce que Sasuke et le reste de la bande arrive vers nous.

Sasuke : Yo!

Itachi : Allo stupide petit frère!

Sasuke: Allo stupide grand frère!

Kimimaru : L'amour règne!

Moi : Bon tassez-vous je veux finir la partie!

Sasori : Au plus vite, parce que c'est long!

Kisame : C'set parce que vous gagné que vous dites ça!

Kimi/Saso/Moi : Oui!

Deidara : C'est la première fois qu'on se fait battre par des petits culs!

Nous : xD!

Moi : J'vais t'en faire des petits culs! è.é

Je suis prête! Le combat peut commencer. Je fais un clin d'œil a Kimi…Il comprend! Je fais l'attaque # 12…Oui. Celui-là qui est le pire de tous…Surtout si on me traite de petits-culs! Ça me fait chier au bout! Prêt pas prêt, j'y vais!

Moi : Prête!

Deidara : Non!

Moi : Pas grave…

Je cour jusqu'à Deidara. Rien de pire! Je lui saute au coup et il tombe a la renverse. Maintenant, tout ce joue avec cet acte, que j'ai nommé : Petto-Pette!

Moi : Le petit cul va t'en faire voir de tous les couleurs!

Il va regretter de m'avoir dis ça. Hihi! Je savoure déjà la victoire! Ça face écraser contre le sol, je m'installe confortablement pour avoir la meilleur position possible. Et je pette dans sa face. Il respire un bon coup et…Il est mort! Haha! Gros nono!

Deidara : Kof! Kof! C'est…Irrespirable!

Moi : C'est ça quand on s'en prend à des ti-culs!

Deidara : Je m'en souviendrai!

Sasori part vers sa bande pour s'en retourner. Moi et Kimi ont continu la partie de Basket avec la gang et forment d'autres équipes.

Au loin, la bande de mon frère retourne au cégep et on entend Deidara crier :

Deidara : Quoi! En plus!

Les autres avec leurs expressions sont sous le choc d'une révélation! Cette révélation! Il n'a pas osez…Oh que oui…A voir l'expression qu'a Itachi sur son visage en me regardant. Je vais…AHHHH! Le con! Je vais le massacrer. Je suis hors de moi. Il a osé le dire a ces amis que j'étais une fille. Surement a cause que j'ai gagné. Stupide…Stupide…

GRRRRRR!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 19 : (Sasuke) Clonage! C'est quoi!

Eh bien, la semaine c'est super bien passé pour moi! J'ai du remettre ma copie…Et rien de bien spécial. On est au dernier cour avec Kakashi en Français. Après, c'est la fin de semaine. Je suis tout seul dans mon coin en train de penser. Je n'ai pas trop le goût de parler avec les autres. Surtout pour le blabla des filles! Je vois Haruno parler avec Hinata. Elle à l'air de bien s'amuser avec lui! Je vois Naruto regarder Haruno d'un mauvais œil. Je crois que mon petit baka blond est jaloux! Pauvre choux! Il fait pitié!

Hinata : Haha! C'est vraiment nul! Haha!

Haruno : Je sais, mais c'est vrai!

Hinata : Non!

Haruno : Oui!

On dirait une conversation passionnante…En tout cas, Hinata ne bégaie pas en sa présence! Naruto, l'a remarqué aussi!

Naruto : Yo! Ça l'air le fun votre conversation!

Haruno : Oui, effectivement, c'est très le fun comme tu le dis!

Hinata : Hihihi!*Se cache le visage sous ses mains*

Naruto : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle!

Hinata : *Rougie* Non…Rien, je repen..sais à la blague de..de tout à l'heure…

Naruto : Et s'était quoi cette blague!

Hinata : Euh…Non…Je ne pe..peux pas te…le..le dire!

Naruto : Ah! Pourquoi!

Hinata : Tu…ne compren..drais pas!

Haruno : Dans le fond, c'est entre Hina et moi…

Naruto : Un secret!

Haru/Hina : Euh…Oui!

Le pauvre, il est resté bouche bée! Il ne savait plus quoi dire! Depuis qu'il connaît Hinata…C'est comme le coup de foudre qu'il n'a jamais voulu avouer. Quand Hinata va sortir avec Haruno, ça va lui faire un coup au ventre.

Naruto : Bon…Ben, je vous laisse en couple!

Haruno : Hahahahahaha! En couple! Moi et Hinata! Hahaha! C'est la meilleure!

Naruto : Je vois bien que tu te moque de moi!

Haruno : C'est mon amie…Rien de plus! Il y a des choses ici que tu ne pourrais pas comprendre de toute façon, même si je te l'expliquais avec les meilleures précautions possibles!

-Dring—Boum-

La cloche vient enfin de sonné!

Kakashi : N'oubliez pas votre devoir!

Nous : Quel devoir!

Kakashi : Haha! Je vous ai bien eu!

Nous : -_-# C'est quoi son problème aujourd'hui!

Kakashi : Bonne fin de semaine à tous!

Nous : Ouais! Salut!

Finalement, on sort tous de la classe. Je vais à ma case…Ramasse toute mes choses et me dirige vers la case à Haruno. On part à la maison ensemble depuis…

Haruno : T'es pas obliger de m'attendre! Je pars avec Hinata!

Moi : Tu vas coucher chez elle!

Haruno : J'ai dis que je pars avec elle!

Moi : Ok! Bon ben à Lundi!

Haruno : Salut!

Je m'en vais tout seul, comme avant quand Haruno n'était pas là et que je rentrais tout seul! C'est drôle! La seule chanson que j'ai dans la tête, c'est de Corneil : Je suis seul au monde! D'accord! Je me tais. … .Vive le silence de ma tête! Je marche dans les rues pour retourner chez moi et je pense à la semaine qui vient de passer à une vitesse folle! Je n'en reviens tout simplement pas! Le cour de Science avec Orochimaru…Je m'en souviens encore. Haruno l'avait vraiment bien bouché! xD!

*FLASH BACK*

Jeudi, deuxième période de l'avant-midi.

Temari : Quel cour on a!

Shikamaru : Science avec Orochimaru…ZzZz

Kiba : Toujours en train de dormir celui-là!

Ino : HÎÎÎÎÎÎ! Orochimaru… Brrr! Il me fait froid dans le dos ce prof!

Haruno : Qu'est qu'il a de bien particulier!

Moi : Il est assez spécial!

Haruno : La dernière fois que vous m'avez dis spécial pour un prof, c'était une limace verte rampante! Je ne suis pas sur que le mot spécial devrait être employé dans ce cas là!

Nous : xD! T'as bien raison!

Haruno : J'ai toujours raison!

Nous : -_-# Pas sur du tout!

Haruno : Bon, on va au cour de Science!

Tenten : Quand faut y aller, faut y aller!

Neji : Bien dis ma Puce!

Nous : Euh…Ouais…

On rentre en classe. Il y a de la fumée qui sort du local du prof en arrière de la classe.

Orochimaru : Kof! Kof! Je crois que j'ai mis trop de bave de crapaud…J'aurais du mettre plus d'aile de chauve-souris!

Nous : C'est quoi ça!

Le prof sort de toute cette boucane et rit comme une sorcière! Merde! Une classe de fou! C'est un malade je vous le dit!

Orochimaru : Rentrez! Je vous en prie et installez-vous!

Je me mets avec Naruto à la même table. Tenten est avec Temari, Ino avec Kiba, Neji avec sa cousine et Haruno s'est placé avec Shikamaru!

Orochimaru : On peut maintenant commencer le cour…Bon, de la révision un peu…La cellule!

Nous : Non, pas encore ça!

Orochimaru : C'est de la révision! Commençons! Comment fait-on pour faire un clonage! Shikamaru! Non, il connaît déjà la réponse…Haruno!

Haruno : Oui!

Orochimaru : Le clonage! Quel sont les étapes!

J'avoue que je ne m'en souviens plus du tout! Je crois que j'aurais bloqué à cette question dans un examen! Haruno aussi, à voir sa face, il réfléchi fort!

Haruno : En premier lieu, on doit avoir la cellule d'une personne et juste récolter le noyau. Pour que le clonage fonctionne, une femme doit donner un ovule sans noyau. Avec le noyau de la cellule de la personne que l'on veut cloner et l'ovule sans noyau, on les fusionne ensemble. Puis la cellule se développe dans l'ovule. Le clone va être pareil que la personne cloner, mais n'aura pas le même âge à cause du décalage de neuf mois.

Nous : O.O

Orochimaru : C'est…C'est bien ça. Je n'aurais pas mieux dis moi-même! Bravo!

Nous, ont est encore sous le choc! Il est vraiment fort! Une autre facette que je ne connaissais pas d'Haruno! Il va toujours m'épater ce gars!

*FIN FLASH BACK*

Je rentre chez mo tranquille…Enfin, presque!

Itachi : Puis, il va bien Haruno!

Moi : Euh…Oui, pourquoi!

Itachi : Non rien!

Il est bizarre depuis le match de Basket! Il n'arrête pas de me parler d'Haruno! Je vais tout découvrir…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 20 : (Sakura) Un soirée entre filles…Ou presque…

-Dring—Boum-

Bon enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt! J'en avais assez que Naruto nous chiale après! Je le voyais bien qu'il était jaloux que je sois avec Hinata! Je crois même qu'il l'aime bien, cette chère petite Hina! Rien de bien spécial c'est passer cette semaine, mis à part le cour de Science! Je l'ai est tous boucher! Haha! Vous auriez du voir leur face! Hihihi! Bref, on est Vendredi et je pars avec Hinata pour dormir chez elle. On va faire une soirée pyjama! xD! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu une amie comme elle! Je vois Sasuke accoter sur la case à côté de moi! My god qu'il est beau! Je comprends Pourquoi toutes les filles lui court après!...Est-ce que j'ai vraiment pensé à ça! Peut-être, c'est mes hormones de fille qui font surface! xD!

Moi : T'es pas obliger de m'attendre! Je pars avec Hinata!

Sasuke : Tu vas coucher chez elle!

Moi : J'ai dis que je pars avec elle!

Sasuke : Ok! Bon ben à Lundi!

Moi : Salut!

Heureusement qu'il n'est pas très bavard à l'habitude! Comparer à Naruto qui m'aurait déjà posé un tas de question! Je finis de faire mon sac et me dirige vers la case à Hinata. Bien oui, je m'en vais dormir chez mon amie! C'est ce que nous avions convenu en début de semaine (Chapitre 4).

Moi : Puis! Toujours d'accord!

Hinata : *Se relève la tête pour me voir* Oui! Tou..Toujours d'accord!

Moi : Bien!

Hinata : *Quelque instant plus tard* On peut y aller!

Moi : Je te suis! Droit devant! Vers l'infinie et plus loin encore!

Hinata : Ok!

Tout le trajet, j'ai pu mieux la connaître. Je l'ai remarqué assez vite que c'était celle qui était la plus timide du groupe. Faut être aveugle ou idiot pour ne pas le voir! Et surtout un grand idiot pour ne pas remarquer qu'elle a l'œil sur Naruto! Espèce de grand fou! Il croit que j'essaye de la courtiser! Bref, Hinata s'arrête devant une belle maison blanche avec de belles fenêtres.

Hinata : Alors, c'est ici! Ce que je trouve ironique! C'est que tu es la première de mes amies à venir ici! Je n'ai jamais vraiment osé les invitées!

Moi : Alors, la prochaine fois! Tu les inviteras toutes!

Hinata : Ça serait une bonne idée!

On renter enfin à l'intérieur. C'est très grand et spacieux! Propre aussi! Je n'ose même pas posé mes bas sales sur le plancher tellement il est reluisant! xD!

Hinata : Allez! Viens! Je vais te faire visiter la maison!

Moi : Ok!

Je la suis…

Hinata : La cuisine se trouve là *Pointe la cuisine*

Moi : Wow! La classe!

Hinata : Les chambres sont en haut! Et la salle de bain aussi!

Moi : Ok…

Hinata : Et le jardin se trouve de se côté! Ma mère adore jardiner tout l'été! Des fois je vais l'aider, mais c'est quand je n'ai rien à faire!

Moi : Moi, je vais encore dans des camps d'été avec mes frères! Sasori va être trop grand pour pouvoir y aller cette année. Il va pouvoir travailler!

Hinata : Et bien, des camps d'été en quoi!

Moi : Surtout en anglais, mais aussi d'autres! C'est un arrangement que j'ai avec mes parents!

Hinata : Et bien…Tu veux voir ma cham…

… : Allo! Je suis rentré!

Hinata : Allo papa! Je croyais que tu allais rentrer plus tard ce soir!

PH (Papa Hinata) : Finalement, j'ai pu me libérer! ^^ Tu veux bien me présenter l'amie que tu as invité!

Hinata : Oui! Je te présente Haruno!

Moi : Allo! Je viens tout juste d'emménager dans le quartier! Je suis nouvelle!^^

PH : Tu es une fille!

Moi : Oui…Attendez *J'enlève ma capuche et ma casquette* Voilà!

Je vois que le père d'Hinata ne sait pas quoi dire! Elle…Elle n'est pas du tout surprise! Même qu'elle me sourit!

Moi : Je ne me suis pas présenter comme il se doit *Tends la main* Je suis Sakura Haruno…Monsieur!

PH : Alors, Sakura! Bienvenu chez nous!

Moi : Merci!

Hinata : Alors, je vais te montrer ma chambre!

Moi : Ok!

Puis on monte dans sa chambre! Elle est belle! Ça lui ressemble…Du rose pâle au plafond et du vert pomme tout autour des murs. Ça fait un peu enfantin, mais c'est cute!

Moi : Super! C'est beau!

Hinata : Eh bien…Merci!^/^

Moi : Y a pas de quoi!

Hinata : J'ai une idée!

Moi : Je la sens pas du tout…

Hinata : On va te relooker à la manière d'une fille!

Moi : Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça!

Hinata : Allez viens!

Elle se dirige vers son placard…Elle prend quelques vêtements!

Hinata : Je ne les ai jamais portés à cause que je les trouve trop osé pour moi!

Moi : C'est pour ça que tu me les donne!

Hinata : Non, c'est pour pouvoir voir à quoi tu ressemble vraiment et mettre tes cheveux en valeur!

Elle me tend une sorte de camisole décollée bleu avec des fleurs dessus. C'est vrai que ça va changer de tous mes gros cotons ouatés brun, noir et kaki! xD

Mais je dois avouer que c'est vraiment beau!

Hinata : Attend! Voici aussi cette jupe blanche!

Moi : Ok! Je vais tout de suite essayer!

Hinata : Ok!

Je m'en vais vers la salle de bain où je me change! Je détache mes cheveux! Ils sont vraiment long…Et beaux. J'enfile la camisole et la jupe. Un peu frisquet pour mettre ce genre d'habit, mais c'est tout de même bien. Je sors de la salle de bain et rentre dans la chambre d'Hinata!

Hinata : …

Moi : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a! Ce n'est pas beau! J'aurais du m'en douter!

Hinata : Arrête un instant! Je te regarde de fond en comble…

Moi : Je n'aime pas ça on dirait que tu as une super vu et que tu peux voir même à travers les murs…Ça me fou la trouille!

Hinata : Wow! Tu es splendide! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te cache sous cette couverture de garçon! *Prend mes vêtements et me les montre* Tout les mecs pourrais te tombé aux pieds!

Moi : Je sais! Jiraya me la dit aussi!

Hinata : Alors, je ne suis pas la seule à la savoir…

Moi : Dans la bande oui, mais tout les profs le savent que je suis une fille! Ils ne savent juste pas à quoi je ressemble. C'est tout, sauf Jiraya! Je le trouve gentil!

Hinata : Euh…Si tu le dis. En tout cas, tu es très belle en fille!

Moi : Merci! C'est gentil!

Hinata : Non, c'est vrai…

PH : Hinata! Ton cousin est là! Petite visite surprise!

Hinata : Oh merde! Hihi! On descend!

Moi : C'est Neji!

Hinata : Oui…

Moi : Dommage pour notre soirée entre filles…!

Hinata : …!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 21 : (Sasuke) À la guerre comme à la guerre!

Je vais tout découvrir! Ça, j'en suis sur! Je vais lui poser toutes les questions qui faut! Et peut-être qu'un jour il va me répondre!

Mikoto : Le souper est prêt mes chéris!

Itachi : …

Moi : Ok, j'arrive!

Je sors de ma chambre tandis que mon frère ouvre sa porte. Je le toise du regard. La seule réaction de sa part :

Itachi : Umf!

Moi : J'aurais pas mieux dis moi-même…

Itachi : Ta gueule!

Moi : Si j'avais une gueule, j'aurais quatre pattes et ta face d'enculer!

(Désoler, fallait trop que ça sorte! xD!)

Itachi : Comment ose-tu me traiter de la sorte!

Moi : Facile! T'es mon frère! xD! Ciao!

Je descends illico presto en bas…Je sais qu'il va vouloir se venger pour cette insulte! xD! Gros tas! Va! (Petit vulgaire, quelle langage! xD! Bravo!).

Mikoto : Vous voilà enfin! Le souper est prêt depuis quelques minutes déjà!

Itachi : Désoler…Nous avons discuté entre frères…

Mikoto : C'est vrai! Vous faites des progrès tous les deux…Je suis fière de vous! ^^

Moi : Oui, c'est ça…

Itachi : *Me chuchote à l'oreille* Tu ne perd rien pour attendre…

Moi : *Chuchote aussi* C'est ça, j'ai hâte de voir comment tu vas t'y prendre!

Mikoto : Alors, manger! Qu'Est-ce que vous attendez! C'est du bon poulet!

Moi : Oh non…Du poulet…

Mikoto : Quoi! Qu'est-ce que tu as contre le poulet!

Moi : Oh rien, je crois que je vais en faire un over dose.

Miko/Ita : De quoi tu parler!

Moi : Non rien, c'est juste une petite blague…Hihi!

Mikoto : Alors, mangeons!

Et c'est-ce qu'on fit, sans attendre notre père. Il devait rentrer un peu plus tard, à cause du travail. Ce n'est pas plus grave que ça…Il mangera plus tard. Dans la cuisine, tout est silencieux. À l'exception près.

Mikoto : Et puis, votre journée!

Itachi : …

Moi : …

Mikoto : Les plus jeunes d'abord…

Moi : Pourquoi moi en premier!

Mikoto : Parce que c'est l'habitude qui l'emporte.

Moi : Rien de spécial…

Mikoto : Rien… !

Moi : …Ah oui, j'ai une question à poser à mon cher frère…

Itachi : *Semble soudainement intéresser* Ah oui! Et quel genre de question!

Moi : Tu sais, Mardi dernier!

Itachi : Oui!

Moi : Eh bien Deidara à crier à cause d'une révélation à propos de Haruno…

Itachi : Non…

Moi : Je n'ai même pas encore posé la question et tu me dis non…

Itachi : Oui.

Moi : Et pourquoi!

Itachi : Tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas le droit de le dire.

Moi : Et pourquoi ça!

Itachi : C'est un secret qu'il m'as dis de garder.

Moi : Qui ça! Sasori!

Itachi : …

Moi : Et pourquoi tu n'as pas le droit de le dire! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un secret d'État!

Itachi : …

Moi : Est-ce que tu vas me répondre à la fin!

Itachi : Non.

Moi : Même toi t'avais l'air sur le choc…

Itachi : En effet, ça l'est quand tu ne t'en n'y attends pas…O.Ô

(J'ai eu moi- même de la misère à écrire cette phrase, trop compliquer pour moi! xD)

Itachi : J'avoue que ça choc…

Moi : De quoi qui choc…

Itachi : Tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement. Je connais tes tactiques d'attaques pour m'avoir!

Moi : Zut! Pauvre de moi…*Chuchote* Je vais réussir pareil! xD! Attends-toi à quelque chose!

Itachi : *Chuchote* N'y compte pas trop. Si tu as une question, ce n'est sûrement pas à moi que tu vas réussir à me soutirer de l'information…Petit frère.

Moi : *Chuchote toujours* Alors, c'est la guerre que tu déclare!

Itachi : À la guerre comme à la guerre!

Moi : Très bien, alors ce n'est que la bataille que tu gagne pour cette fois! La guerre n'est sûrement pas finie!

Mikoto : Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe les garçons! Tout va bien j'espère!

Ita/Moi : Oui bien sur…

Houlà, je crois que je joue trop avec le feu. Surtout quand il me dit petit frère…Sans le stupide…Je crois que je vais continuer plus tard pour ne pas trop le déranger…T'inquiète surtout pas…Je vais continuer juste qu'à ce que tu me dise enfin la vérité sur Haruno. Parole d'Uchiwa!

Moi : J'ai fini! Je peux aller dans ma chambre!

Mikoto : Si c'est si gentiment demander…Pourquoi refusé!

Moi : Merci maman.

Puis je part. J'essaye de trouver une nouvelle tactique d'approche pour le faire parler. C'est sois le chantage, mais je n'ai rien qui puisse lui faire parler…Sinon, c'est juste montrer les photos de quand il était bébé en couche culotte. Il déteste ça. Mais, ma mère à garder des photos de moi en bien plus pire avec lesquels mon frère pourrait utiliser contre moi. Ou bien…Je ne sais pas. Je regarde Ti-poil dans sa gage. Je m'approche et il part. Je veux faire un tout petit mini rikiki petit câlin de rien du tout. Je me penche en dessous de la table pour prendre ses petites gâteries pour qu'il vienne à moi…Voilà! J'ai trouvé la solution. Je ne ferai pas du chantage, mais je vais l'amadouer…Avec quoi je pourrais bien mettre mon frère dans les filets du bon pêcheur! Mais oui! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt! Quel nono je fais! Bon maintenant, passons à l'action! Niark! Niark!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 22 : (Sakura) Soirée entre filles plus un garçon…

Moi : Je crois qu'on ne sera pas vraiment seul entre filles finalement!

Hinata : Ça tu peux le dire…

Moi : Alors…NEJI! ON EST EN HAUT!

Neji : Hein! C'est qui !

Moi : Bah! C'est moi…

Neji : Salut…Moi…Quel drôle de nom…

Moi : Normal…Ce n'est pas mon nom! J'aurais plus penser que se serait Naruto qui ferait se genre de remarque…

Neji : *Monte les escaliers* Mais qui es-tu! On se connaît!

Moi : Oui, mais pas de cette façon…

Neji : Est-ce que je suis supposer comprendre le sens de ce que tu as dit…Jolie demoiselle! Alors, on se connaît!

Moi : Oui et tu me voit chaque jour à l'école sans vraiment le remarquer…

Neji : Faut que tu m'expliques, je suis complètement dans le champ!

Hinata : Attends, tu vas mieux comprendre…*Part vers sa chambre*

Neji : …

Moi : …

Neji : En tout cas, c'est la première fois que je vois une fille avec les cheveux…

Moi : Roses! Oui je sais, c'est ma couleur naturelle!

Neji : Ah ok…

Moi : La première impression est toujours la bonne!

Hinata : Voilà * Reviens avec mes vêtements*

Moi : *Mets le casquette* Tu me reconnais! Neji!

Neji : Haruno! C'est bien toi…en fille! Mon dieu, c'est le monde à l'envers! C'est techniquement impossible que ce soit toi parce que tues trop…garçon pour être une…Fille!

Moi : Dans le fond, moi c'est Sakura! Sakura Haruno! Enchantée de faire ta connaissance Neji!

Neji : * Tout déboussoler* Oui, moi aussi…Sakura! Quand les gars vont savoir, ils n'en reviendront tout simplement pas comme moi…

Moi : Tu compte pas vraiment aller le dire aux autres que je suis une fille!

Neji : Bien sur que oui.

Hinata : Tout ce qui reste ici, reste ici! Compris!

Moi/Neji : Oui…

(Tout se qui reste dans la voiture, reste dans la voiture…Hein! Sab! xD)

On dirait vraiment deux gamins de la manière dont on se parle Neji et moi. On pourrait presque dire que Hinata c'est notre maman! En tout cas, je suis quand même contente que les choses se passe comme ça finalement.

Hinata : Maintenant que tu es au courant…Ça ne dérange plus que tu restes ici.

Neji : Oh non, je ne vous dérangerez pas plus qu'il faut…Et puis, c'est une soirée entre fille. Je ne suis pas vraiment le bienvenu.

Moi : On me compte comme une fille seulement pour les gens qui le savent de un et de deux…Plus on est de fou, plus on rit!

Hinata : Je crois que ce n'est pas de cette manière là que tu va réussir à avoir raison…

Neji : Me traiterais-tu de fou par hasard!

Moi : Pourquoi dirais-je ça! Ce n'était nullement dans mon intention de vous offenser mon cher.

Neji : Ah ok…

Moi : Mais tu es vraiment un détective…Tu a trouver tout seul ce que j'ai voulu dire!

Neji : Je sais, ma grandeur m'éblouis!

POUF!

Ahahaha! Il a même pas eu le temps de voir qu'Hinata lui lançait un coussin par la tête…Pauvre nouille molle! xD! J'adore mes expressions si nul à chier! Neji est étendu au sol de tout son long dans la chambre de sa cousine. Hinata et moi on mets toutes les deus un pied sur lui en montrant nos muscles de bras, qui à vrai dire, pas très gros pour Hinata et un peu plus évoluer…xD!

Moi : Alors! On fait moins le malin! Hein! Monsieur « ma grandeur m'ébloui ».

Neji : Vous m'avez tout simplement pris au dépourvu ma chère, parce que la raclée de votre vie vous attend dans 5-4-3-2-1-décompte finale…Bip! Bip!

Pas le temps de bouger qu'il a déjà pris Hinata en otage avec lui. Méchant! Grr! On dirait qu'il veut même l'étrangler! Ahh!

Neji : Rend toi Peter, sinon, c'est Wendy qui y passera.

Moi : Jamais Crochet, je ne me rendrai…

Neji : Alors, Wendy payera à ta place, pour bouffe pour les méchants crocodiles!

Il est aussi fou que moi quand je pars dans mes délires à la con! Bon sang que c'est drôle! On est en train de jouer à Peter Pan avec le Capitaine Crochet et Wendy! Il a l'imagination aussi débordante que la mienne!

Moi : Tu sais Crochet, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac! Va y!

Neji : Quoi!

Et c'est là que les garçons perdus firent leur entrer. Je vous explique. La petite sœur à Hinata était à la porte en train de nous regarder avec ces copines. Je lui est fait quelques signes et elle a compris. Vu que Neji était de dos, il n'a pas vu l'attaque surprise de sa petite cousine! xD! S'était à s'en tordre de rire à terre. Mon dieu! Un e bande de petites filles sur un grand garçon comme Neji! Justement, Hanabi était rendu au plan de le chatouiller!

Neji : Mouhahahahahahaha! Arrêter bon sang!

Moi/Hina : Niark! Niark! Que la vengeance est douce!

Neji : Mouhahahaha!

Hinata : Ok Neji, tu peux arrêter…

Neji : MOUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Hinata : Les filles sont parti…Tu peux arrêter…

Neji : MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Hinata : Bon ok, Tu te la fermes un peu!

Neji : Oui…

Il vient de ce la prendre en pleine tronche, le pauvre! xD! En tout cas, c'est vraiment drôle! Hinata power! Niark! Niark! Que trop drôle comme début de soirée.

PH : Ok les jeunes! Le souper est prêt!

Hinata : Ok! On arrive!

Moi : Ouf, ça creuse l'appétit tout se remue-ménage!

Neji : Oui, ça tu peux le dire…C'est pas toi qui t'es fait chatouiller!

Moi : Justement, je te laisse tout se privilège juste pour toi avec ces adorables petites filles…

Hinata : Bon ok, fini la chicane. On va tous manger!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 23 : (Sasuke) Un indice…Selon moi trop compliquer!

Je suis étendu sur mon lit avec la musique sur les oreilles, c'est du Simple Plan : Welcome to my life…Musique que j'écoutais encore pour me remémorer mes meilleurs souvenirs. En tout cas, je pense, mais à rien en particulier…Je regarde l'heure sur mon réveil…L'écran avec ses chiffres indique maintenant qu'il est un peu passé 5h. Je change de chanson pour m'endormir…Juste une petite sieste, c'est tout…ZzzZz

OoOoO

Haaa! J'ai bien dormis, mais…Il fait toujours noir dans ma chambre et je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté coucher comme ça…Il est…Déjà 1h30…Faut croire que j'étais fatigué pour m'endormir aussi rapidement. Je suis encore avec les vêtements de la veille et je me sens juste un petit peu sale…Je crois que je ferais bien d'aller prendre ma douche. Je sors de ma chambre et me dirige vers la salle de bain avec mon pyjama sous le bras et des sous-vêtements propre…J'ouvre enfin le robinet et entre dans la douche. L'eau coule tout le long de mon dos, de ma colonne vertébrale et ça fait du bien. Je me savonne comme il le faut et sort quelques minutes après. Je retourne vers ma chambre, mais il y a encore de la lumière sous la porte de mon frère, ce qui veut dire qu'il est encore réveiller à cette heure…Bon, faut dire que je ne suis pas mieux du tout! xD En tout cas, je descend finalement à la cuisine pour manger une petit quelque chose, mon ventre gargouille, pire que la fois d'Haruno…(Chapitre 10) Je regarde dans le frigo…Rien d'intéressant. Peut-être un pot de cornichon! Non, j'ai pas trop envie pour se soir…Je regarde dans l'armoire : Un sac de chip à moitié fini et quelques biscuits en miettes…Mon frère est passé par là, j'en suis sur. Je prends finalement le paquet de biscuit pour rassasier ma faim.

Moi : *Hausse les épaules* Pas si pire que ça, finalement…

… : Encore debout à cette heure? *Baille*

Moi : Moi, comparer à toi, je dors la nuit pour récupérer de l'énergie…

… : Et qu'est-ce que tu fais en se moment?

Moi : Je mange des biscuits pour reprendre de l'énergie! ^^'

… : Mouais, disons que ça peut aller comme excuse bidon.

Moi : La seule chose ici de bidon, mon cher frère, c'est bien toi!

Itachi : Je savais que tu allais commencer un bon moment donner à répliquer…

Moi : Je ne suis point de se genre de répliquer à quiconque! Franchement, pour qui me prenez-vous!

Itachi : Depuis quand tu as un beau parlé!

Moi : Je ne sais pas, à vrai dire, ça m'est venu tout seul! xD

Itachi : …Bref, tu devrais aller faire dodo…

Moi : Mais je ne suis pas fatiguer, je viens de dormir 7 heures de suite…

Itachi : …C'est pas grave…Va te coucher.

Moi : Mais avant, j'ai une petite question à te poser…

Itachi : Non.

Moi : T'es vraiment nul quand tu veux!

Itachi : Tu le sais, je n'ai pas le droit de le dire.

Moi : Alors…Juste un indice.

Itachi : …Euh…

Moi : Un seul et je te laisse tranquille *Yeux de chat Potter*

Itachi : D'accord, mais tu me laisse tranquille après.

Moi : Oui!

Itachi : Ok…

Moi : …

Itachi : …

Moi : …

Itachi : …

Moi : Alors, tu me le dit!

Itachi : Oui, mais un indice pas trop facile non plus….

Moi : Allez, pas grave, je ne le dirai pas…

Itachi : Toi, si tu étais une couleur, je dirais que tu serais bleu et moi rouge tandis que lui je lui donnerais rose…

Moi : Peux tu mieux m'expliquer?

Itachi : Non, c'est le seul indice que je pouvais te donner…Alors, oust!*Fais du vent avec sa main pour le faire partir*

Moi : Mais…

Itachi : Pas de mais…

Moi : Oui mais…

Itachi : Pas de oui mais qui tienne, c'est clair!

Moi : Non, pas vraiment…

Itachi : Tu es désespérant!

Moi : Ah bon…

Itachi : Mon dieu!

Moi : Quoi ?* Se retourne pour regarder derrière lui* Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Itachi : Ça faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu d'aussi longue conversation entre frère!

Moi : Hn! (Et Alors!)

Itachi : Tu ne trouves pas ça cool?

Moi : Hum… (Non, pas vraiment, faudrait?)

Itachi : Mais bien sur que oui. C'est merveilleux d'avoir retrouver cette complicité trop longtemps cacher au yeux de tous! *Yeux avec des étoiles et poing lever*

Moi : Hun! (Je monte me coucher, je ne veux pas rester avec un débile…)

Itachi : Ce n'est pas très fin de traiter de la sorte son cher frère adoré!

Moi : Hm…Hn!(Frère adoré! Mon derrière, oui!)

Itachi : Tu es méchant petit frère! *Larme au bord de l'œil*

Moi : C'est mon seul et unique but dans la vie! Mouhahahahahahahaha! xD

Itachi : Un peu moins fort, les parents dorment…

Moi : Si j'étais toi, je n'en serais pas si sur…

Itachi : =X

Moi : Bon, à tantôt…

Itachi : Hein!

Moi : Bye!

Mouhahaha! La tronche qu'il tire, le pauvre. Il ne faut pas le plaindre, ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il est dépourvu de cerveau! xD Ah oui, pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore compris (Ou qui sont dépourvu de cerveau comme ce cher Itachi! xD) c'est à cause que nous sommes déjà aujourd'hui…Il est 2h donc, déjà le lendemain se qui veut dire que je le vois plus tard dans la journée…Vous avez compris! Parfait, je vais aller me coucher!

Bonne nuit à tous…


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 24 : (Sakura) Soirée de dancing!

Moi : *Baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire* *S'étire à s'en craquer les os* Hum!

Je suis la seule encore réveiller à cette heure, à peine 9 heures passé. Dans la chambre d'Hinata, tout est calme, à part peut-être le ronflement de Neji qui résonne dans toute la pièce! xD Je suis sur un coussin très confortable à côté du lit à mon amie et à côté du cousin à mon amie qui est aussi mon ami. Bref, je suis entre les deux…je repense encore à la soirée d'hier qui était plus que drôle! Surtout Hinata et Neji. Seulement en une soirée, ils m'ont montré une autre facette de leur visage d'ange pour un et de glace pour l'autre. Je ne les imaginais pas comme ça en dehors de l'école! Bref, je vais vous raconter comment tout c'est passé!

Soirée d'hier :

PH : Voici les jeunes…De la pizza!

Neji/Hina : Yes! De la pizza, de la pizza! *Coulis de bave long comme la muraille de Chine sur le bord de la bouche*

PH : Oui, de la pizza!

Neji : Miam!

Hinata : Oui, miam!

PH: Oui, de la pizza!

Moi : Je ne voudrais pas déranger, mais on pourrait au moins la manger, la pizza au lieu de baver dessus.

Neji : Ouais, t'as peut-être pas tort!

Hinata : Ou t'as peut-être raison! ^^

C'est comme ça qu'Hinata et Neji dégustèrent enfin leur pizza. Moi, mes frères adorent la lasagne! Ici c'est la pizza. Chaque famille à son plat fétiche du Vendredi soir qui signifie, la fon de la semaine! Rien de spécial durant le souper se passe, mis à part les quatre pointes englouties par Hanabi, la petite sœur de ma chère Hinata. Évidemment, moi ça m'as surpris, mais faut croire que pour eux, c'est normal qu'une si petite fille puisse manger autant de pointes de pizza en une seule soirée…Bref, après le souper, se fut l'heure du film.

Moi : Je crois qu'on devrait mettre un film d'action!

Hinata : Non, un film d'amour!

Moi : D'action!

Hinata : D'amour!

Neji : Et pourquoi pas Dirty Dancing!

Moi : Ouais, ça peut aller!

Hinata : Que trop d'accord avec ton choix.

En tout cas, finalement, le film s'avérait plutôt amusant. Même si au début je n'aimais pas trop. Pauvre Hinata, elle a pleuré quand le gars a été renvoyé à cause de la fille et qu'il est parti avec sa voiture. Bof, assez fifille comme film, mais ça va, je ne suis pas morte pour autant. Même qu'à la fin du film, la musique pour le générique était assez entraînante pour que je me lève et commence à danser. J'entraîne Hinata dans ma danse folle et Neji nous suis en même temps que la petite sœur qui nous rejoint. Bref, on essaye de faire comme dans le film quand les filles font tourner leur robe pour les faire flotter. Je porte encore la camisole avec la jupe blanche qu'Hinata m'avait passée. Dans le salon, la musique continu toujours de jouer et on se forme des couples. Hinata avec sa petite sœur et moi avec Neji. Je n'étais pas du tout gêner de danser avec lui, même qu'on se pilaient sur les pieds mutuellement. Si ce n'était pas moi, c'était lui! xD En tout cas, on a fini la soirée avec les pieds en compote. Il est vraiment un mauvais danseur, mais pas pire avec une fille comme moi qui ne sais pas plus danser que lui! En tout cas, ce qui a été le plus drôle, c'est quand le père d'Hinata est venu nous apprendre à danser comme dans le film! xD À croire qu'il connaissait tous les mouvements pareil, pareil! Avec Neji, on essayait tant bien que mal à le suivre avec Hinata…On a réussi vers la fin à comprendre tous les mouvements. C'était à peu près comme ça (.tv/video/dirty-dancing-final-dance-1c3sv_1a05p_.html), mais beaucoup moins sexy que dans le film. On avait juste du plaisir à danser et c'était bien comme ça. En tout cas, Hinata et sont père l'avait, par contre à la perfection! Neji est finalement rester à coucher et dans la chambre, avant de s'endormir, on a jouer au carte…Surtout au jeu du trou de cul. Je ne savais même pas comment jouer et c'étais toujours moi qui était le président et Hinata le trou de cul, tandis que Neji était le concierge ou le Vice-président. En tout cas, que du plaisir pour une soirée comme celle-ci. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de vrai amis comme ceux-là qui m'accepte peut importe le style que j'ai.

Fin de la soirée d'hier

Hinata et Neji se réveille enfin peu à peu à mes côtés. Tandis qu'Hinata se lève, Neji fait semblant de dormir en ronflant. Hina passe à côté de moi pour faire par exprès de piler sur son cousin…Chère enfant qui parait si sage à l'école et est le diable en personne en dehors de l'école. Neji, qui savait déjà les intensions de sa cousine, prends le pied d'Hinata avec sa main et la fais basculer sur lui pour lui envoyer un coup de coussin dans la figure.

Neji : Tu m'as cherché, tu m'as trouvé petite!

Hinata : Petite!Petite! Je vais t'en faire moi des petites!

Neji : Oui des petites je t'en fais!

Hinata : Alors, attends toi à plus qu'un petit coup d'oreiller! Tu va en manger toute une mon grand!

Et c'est par une bataille entre cousins que la journée commence! xD Super beau Samedi qui s'annonce! Surtout avec la belle température dehors!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 25 : (Sasuke) Magasinage de…

On est Dimanche. Un beau Dimanche. Samedi c'est bien passer, peut-être parce que j'ai rien fait et que c'était bien comme ça. Je me lève. En même temps que mon frère qui lui, se promène en boxer dans la maison. Je le vois descendre en vas, pour aller chercher du linge propre dans la salle de lavage. Je l'entends crier d'en bas :

Itachi : C'est qui qui à fait le dernier lavage?

Moi : C'est toi Baka!

Itachi : *Qui remonte les escaliers* Euh…Comment te dire ça…

Moi : Dis-le, tout simplement!

Itachi : Je crois qu'il faut aller magasiner d'autres vêtements!

Moi : Ah bon! Et pourquoi!

Itachi : Si je te dis que le linge peut rapetisser au lavage, qu'est-ce que tu dis?

Moi : Baka!

C'est comme ça que je dois aller acheter d'autres vêtements à cause de mon stupide frère qui ne sait pas comment faire pour laver le linge comme il le faut. J'ai même du lui passer des vêtements parce que le sien était au lavage. Franchement, c'est pitoyable pour un grand garçon comme lui qui s'en va sur ces 19 ans et qui va bientôt habiter en appartement avec ses copains =_=# Si j'étais ces amis, j'aurais plus peur pour mon linge, qu'il le fasse rapetisser, pour ma bouffe, qu'il le fasse cramer! Je vous le dis, c'est un incompétent, sauf pour la séduction. Comme moi d'ailleurs, je pourrais avoir toutes les filles à mes pieds. C'est un don chez nous de faire craquer les filles avec notre resplendissante beauté! Bref, on rentre dans plusieurs magasins et achète plusieurs vêtements avant d'arriver à la dernière boutique de linges pour jeune homme. Je suis mon frère qui prend du linge pour ensuite se diriger vers les cabines d'essayages. Là où on voit justement une belle fille aux cheveux roses assise devant une cabine où elle attend probablement quelqu'un. Mon frère va se changer et ressort tout de suite tandis qu'un garçon sort d'une cabine, celle à côté de mon frère. La jeune fille se lève et lui dit :

Fille : Je te le dis, ça te va comme un gant!

Garçon : Je ne me sens pas bien dedans. *Se retourne pour se regarder dans le miroir*

Ah, mais c'est Kimimaru! Je ne l'avais pas vraiment reconnu avec cet accoutrement de lutin ou peu importe ce que c'est.

Fille : Arrête de te plaindre! Je suis sur que les filles vont te tomber aux pieds!

Kimimaru : Je n'en suis pas si sur…

Moi non plus à vrai dire…Je trouve qu'elle à plutôt des goûts bizarre.

Moi : Salut Kimi!

Kimimaru : * Se retourne* Ah! Salut, je ne t'attendais pas à te voir ici aujourd'hui!

Moi : Non, moi non plus! C'est à cause de mon frère, tout notre linge est foutu à cause de lui.

Fille : Je n'en suis pas si sur, moi.

Kimimaru : Voici, ma cousine Sa…

Itachi : Sakura!

Stupide grand frère à crier comme ça dans tout le magasin, tout le monde nous regarde maintenant…Attend! Comment il la connaît! Question qu'il faudra que je lui pose rendu à la maison.

Sakura : Ah! Euh…Salut! On se connaît?

Itachi : Mais oui, ma belle! Tu ne te souviens pas?

Sakura : Non, pas vraiment…

Itachi : Je vais te payer un verre de limonade, tu ne peut refuser ça!

Sakura : Oui, je peux refuser.

Kimimaru : Euh…Est-ce qu'on y va Saku!

Sakura : Oui!

Itachi : Sasuke, tu peux finir le magasinage avec Kimimaru, faire plus ample connaissance. Je vais prendre un verre avec notre très chère Sakura. Je la ramène à la maison après! Alors, à plus!

Je n'ai même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il part déjà avec Sakura, qui se débat tant bien que mal. Je crois qu'elle ne veut pas vraiment y aller…C'est juste une impression.

Kimimaru : Euh…Ma cousine s'est fait kidnapper par ton frère!

Moi : Oui, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Kimimaru : Je dois aller m'acheter des chaussures, tu viens avec moi!

Moi : Oui, pourquoi pas! Je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire de toute façon.

On continu notre chemin vers le magasin de chaussure. Tout est silence. On a pas grand-chose à dire.

Kimimaru : Comment tu la trouves ma cousine?

Moi : Elle a du caractère, assez pour répondre comme ça à mon frère qui est le plus grand coureur de jupon…Mais ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il l'ait vu.

Kimimaru : Que veux-tu dire par «Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il l'ait vu»?

Moi : Tout simplement qu'à première vu, c'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit une fille avec une couleur de cheveux aussi voyant que les siens et qu'elle n'est pas laide non plus à regarder. Alors, c'est dans ce sens là que j'ai dit : «Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il l'ait vu».

Kimimaru : Tu vois! Je comprends beaucoup mieux quand tu fais des phrases complètes que quand tu dis des trucs carrément incompréhensibles!

Moi : Ton frère?

Kimimaru : Oui?

Moi : Il a bien les yeux verts...Un peu comme l'Émeraude?

Kimimaru : Oui! Mais où veux-tu en venir?

Moi : J'ai remarquer que Sakura avait la même couleur de yeux qu'Haruno.

Kimimaru : Ah oui! Euh…Ça se peut très bien tu sais! Hin!

Il a l'air assez mal à l'aise quand je parle d'Haruno et de Sakura en même temps. Je me demande bien pourquoi. On fini de magasiner et je retourne avec Kimimaru à la maison. De l'autre côté du trottoir, il y a mon frère et Sakura qui discute. Sakura à l'air d'être complètement abattu. De quoi on-t-ils bien pu parler pour la mettre dans un état comme celui-là? Encore une autre question auquel je devrai attendre la réponse. Bof, finalement, qu'est-ce que ça peut changer dans ma vie à moi, sérieusement? Ce n'est pas si grave que ça.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 26 : (Sakura) Ce n'était pas prévu comme ça!

Et bien, par quoi commencer…Il ne sais rien passer de spécial et enfin le grand jour tant attendu par mon très cher frère ou cousin par sang, peut importe. Il est déjà assez tard quand je me lève et la même chose pour Kimimaru. On dîne et allons à l'endroit où nous allions acheter nos vêtements : Le centre commercial de Konoha. Depuis notre déménagement, je me demandais à quoi ça ressemblait! Et mon frère voulait absolument y aller. Alors je dois l'accompagner, mais c'est plutôt amusant d'aller magasiner avec lui! Même qu'aujourd'hui, je me sens de bonne humeur pour me promener en fille. Mis à part Hinata, Neji, Jiraya et ma famille, personne d'autre ne sait vraiment à quoi je ressemble. C'est justement pour ça que ça ne me dérange pas vraiment! Je m'habile confortablement et descend en bas pour prendre mon déjeuner avec Kimi.

Kimimaru : Tu sors comme ça?

Moi : Oui, bien sur, personne ne sais qui je suis!

Kimimaru : Et supposons que l'on rencontre quelqu'un qu'on connaît et qu'il ne te reconnaît pas ?

Moi : Je suis ta cousine après tout! C'est une bonne excuse!

Kimimaru : Oui, bien sur! Alors, allons-y!

Moi : Yosh!

Pas trop tôt, il est déjà midi lorsque l'on sort de la maison avec le soleil dans le dos. À peine quelques rues plus loin, nous sommes rendu à l'endroit désiré. On va tout de suite à un magasin de vêtements et rentre à l'intérieur. À peine quelques pas qu'un jolie préposé à la lingerie pour femme arrive et me demande ce que je cherche. Je réponds d'une voix posée :

Moi : C'est pour lui*Pointe mon frère*, des vêtements quand même assez grand.

Préposé : Oui, bien sur, c'est juste là! *Pointe l'endroit opposé*

Moi : Merci beaucoup! ^^

Préposé : Revenez me voir après, j'ai de super bon rabais pour vous!

Moi : Euh…Non, c'est parfait comme ça!

Je prends les vêtements que j'ai besoin ainsi que Kimimaru aussi. Je rentre en fille et ressort habiller comme un garçon pour le montrer à mon frère. Justement, au coin de la salle d'essayage, je vois justement le garçon de tout à l'heure, le préposé qui me cherche en fille!

Préposé : Excusez-moi!

Moi : Oui?

Préposé : Est-ce que vous auriez vu une jolie fille aux cheveux roses!

Moi : Euh…Cheveux roses! Vous êtes sur de ne pas avoir halluciner?

Préposé : Sur de chez sur! Elle était super sexy!

Kimimaru : Je crois qu'elle est partie, mais je ne suis pas sur!

Préposé : Ah…Euh…Merci, c'est bien gentil!

Moi : Ça nous a fait plaisir de vous aidez…

Préposé : Ouais! *S'éloigne jusqu'à l'autre bout du magasin*

Kimimaru : Je crois que tu es assez sexy! xD

Moi : C'est pas drôle du tout…Il voulait vraiment me cruiser…

Kimimaru : C'est ça une fille en demande!

Moi : Pff! C'est ça…*Enlève mon capuche* On devrait continuer!

Kimimaru : Ouais, t'as raison!

On ressort habiller comme tantôt et on se dirige vers la caisse pour payer le linge un peu plus tôt essayer dans la cabine d'essayage.

Moi : On va passer par là!

Kimimaru : Juste pour être sur de ne pas croiser ton beau préposé?

Moi : Ouais, c'est ça, moque toi donc plus de moi encore!

Kimimaru : Mais, c'est ce que je fais ma chère sœur! xD

Moi : Pfff!

Bref, on fait d'autre magasin avant d'arriver au grand magasin pour jeune homme chics et cool! Je fais essayer quelque chose d'assez étrange à mon frère. Hihi! C'est tellement laid!

Moi : Je te le dis, ça te va comme un gant!

Kimimaru : Je ne me sens pas bien dedans. *Se retourne pour se regarder dans le miroir*

Sasuke : Salut Kimi!

Kimimaru : * Se retourne* Ah! Salut, je ne t'attendais pas à te voir ici aujourd'hui!

Et bien, le coup de chance qu'on a de tomber pile sur notre voisin, Sasuke!

Sasuke : Non, moi non plus! C'est à cause de mon frère, tout notre linge est foutu à cause de lui.

Moi : Je n'en suis pas si sur, moi.

Kimimaru : Voici, ma cousine Sa…

Itachi : Sakura!

Moi : Ah! Euh…Salut! On se connaît?

Itachi : Mais oui, ma belle! Tu ne te souviens pas?

Moi : Non, pas vraiment…

Itachi : Je vais te payer un verre de limonade, tu ne peux refuser ça!

Moi : Oui, je peux refuser.

Kimimaru : Euh…Est-ce qu'on y va Saku!

Moi : Oui!

Itachi : Sasuke, tu peux finir le magasinage avec Kimimaru, faire plus ample connaissance. Je vais prendre un verre avec notre très chère Sakura. Je la ramène à la maison après! Alors, à plus!

Et merde, je n'ai même pas le temps de riposter à son attaque qu'il me prends par le bras et m'entraîne déjà bien loin de mon frère. Stupide Itachi, c'est une machine à cruiser, pire que le préposé dans la boutique de tout à l'heure. Et moi! On ne m'as pas demandée mon avis de si je voulais oui ou non venir avec lui! Bien sur que non! Monsieur est bien trop occupé à me tiré vers je ne sais quel endroit!

Moi : Peux-tu avoir l'obligeance de me lâcher, Itachi!

Itachi : Sûrement pas…Haruno.

J'en était sur, c'est à cause de mon frère s'il le sait. Sasori a encore ouvert sa grande trappe au mauvais moment, de ce fait qu'Itachi a pu me reconnaître.

Moi : Tu sais, tu peux m'appeler Sakura…Justement, c'est mon nom!

Itachi : Bien sur, mais…J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire!

Moi : À propos de…?

Il s'arrête de marcher pour se planter directement devant moi. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il veut me dire! Il penche la tête en arrière, signe qu'il ne sait pas quoi dire ou qu'il est gêner de parler en ma présence. Il commence enfin une phrase.

Itachi : Je t'aime…

Ok! Ça ce n'est vraiment pas prévu…Et je crois même que je ne suis pas prête à entendre ça tout de suite. C'est trop tôt et on ne se connaît même pas!

Moi : Arrête ça tout de suite…

Itachi : Non! Et je continuerai jusqu'à ce que tu m'aimes aussi!

Moi : Arrête! Ce n'est pas drôle!

Itachi : Ce n'est pas une blague ou un jeu quelconques! Je te le dis avec toute la sincérité du monde!

Moi : J'en ai assez entendu…

Je pars devant, mais me rattrape bien vite. Je prends le chemin pour rentrer chez moi. Déjà de l'autre côté, j'aperçois Kimimaru et Sasuke. Je dois faire une de ces têtes. Je vois déjà le regard interrogateur de mon frère. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire?


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 27 : (Sasuke) Rêve plutôt perturbateur!

Je continu mon chemin avec Kimimaru, jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre chez lui avec sa cousine. Sakura se retourne pour regarder une dernière fois dans notre direction, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle nous voyait. Je la salut de ma main en signe d'au revoir, elle fait de même. Mais lorsqu'elle croise le regard de mon frère, celui-ci ce glace sur place tellement le regard de celle-ci est glacial. Même moi je ne réussi pas à me faire autant respecter par un simple coup d'œil, surtout pour mon frère et elle le réussi. Peut-être parce qu'Itachi sait quelque chose que je ne sais pas à propos d'elle. Sakura rentre ensuite derrière Kimimaru. Nous aussi on fait de même et je m'aventure encore sur un terrain assez dangereux en lui demandant :

Moi : Dis-moi, pourquoi Sakura t'a-t-elle regarder aussi durement? Est-ce à propos de ce que vous avez parlé ensemble?

Itachi : Oui, et ça reste entre elle et moi, un point c'est tout!

Moi : Ah bon! Si tu le dis…

Itachi : Puisque je le dis, je le dis!

Moi : Bon, c'est correct! J'ai tout à fait compris!

Je prends la direction de ma chambre pour aller porter mes nouveaux vêtements. Sur mon lit, une pile de linge est parfaitement bine plié. Ce ne peut être que ma mère. Elle a sûrement déposé mon linge croyant qu'il me faisait encore. Tant pis! Je m'apprête à les mettre dans un sac pour aller les donner au magasin général et juste par pure vérification, les essayes une dernière fois. Mais! Ils me vont comme un gant! C'est quoi ce bordel! Tout mon linge me va à la perfection comme avant! Pourquoi Itachi a-t-il dit que plus rien ne ferait! Encore une autre question sans réponse! Et d'où connaissait-il Sakura? Je descend et cri à mon frère :

Moi : Pourquoi être aller magasiner si nous n'en n'avions pas besoin?

Itachi : Tu as remarqué toi aussi? C'était mon ancien linge qui ne me faisait plus donc, j'ai cru qu'il était trop petit. Je crois que je me suis juste trompé!

Moi : Baka! Tu n'es qu'un imbécile!

Itachi : Oui! Un imbécile heureux!

Moi : Stupide grand frère!

Itachi : Stupide petit frère!

Le reste de la soirée se passe bien, rien de vraiment spécial et je vais ma coucher dans mon confortable lit. Le lendemain, un lundi matin, je me lève assez perturbé. J'ai rêvé d'Haruno! Ça fait à peine une semaine que je le connais et je rêve déjà à lui tandis que mes amis que je connais depuis plus longtemps, je n'ai jamais rêver d'eux. Mais en plus, il y avait aussi la fille d'hier, Sakura qui était là. Je volait au-dessus des plaines et étendue d'une vallée d'herbe. Ils étaient tout les deux étendu à même le sol, tout en regardant le merveilleux coucher de soleil qui s'offrait à eux. Le temps s'emblait s'être arrêter. Rien n'aurait pu les déranger à ce moment précis. Le soleil se coucha complètement pour laisser place à l'immensité de la lune pleine. Le reflet de celle-ci éclairait leur visage d'ange. Parce que oui, ils avaient des visages d'ange en cette belle nuit. Mais si je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi ressemble Haruno, je l'imaginais aussi jolie que cette Sakura! Aussi étrange était-ce, ils avaient tout les deux l'air heureux ensemble comme des âmes sœurs. De plus, ça avait l'air tellement réel comme rêve que je me suis levé désorienté. Mais ce qui me dérange le plus, c'est que j'ai justement rêver à eux et que j'ai autant le souvenir de ce rêve. Je me prépare, déjeune et sors de la maison tout bien préparer pour me rendre à la maison de mes voisins : Kimamaru et Haruno! Justement, eux aussi sortent de la maison pour se rendre à l'école.

Kimi/Haru : Salut!

Moi : Allo! Comment ça va?

Haruno : Bien! Et toi?

Moi : Oui, bien aussi!

Kimimaru : Oui, moi aussi je vais bien depuis hier! Merci de le demander!

Moi : C'est justement pour ça que je te le demande pas…Je voulais savoir si ça avait bien été Vendredi avec Hinata…

Haruno : Ah bon! Et pourquoi?

Moi : Je voulais juste savoir…

Haruno : Ah ok!

Moi : Et?

Haruno : Rien de spécial…

Moi : Et votre cousine?

Kimimaru : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

Moi : Non, mais elle est déjà partie?

Haruno : Oui, à vrai dire, elle passe de temps en temps nous dire un petit bonjour!

Moi : C'est un peu dommage…

Kimimaru : Ah oui! Et pourquoi?

Moi : Ah non, pour rien…! N'allez pas croire non plus que je m'intéresse à elle…

Je vois Kimimaru qui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Haruno. Celui-ci ne fait rien de spécial face à cette petite remarque. Je me demande bien de quoi il fait allusion. En tout cas, on est déjà rendu à l'école et j'essaye de me dépêcher le plus possible pour enfin terminer cette conversation des plus embarrassante qui sois. Surtout en sachant que j'ai rêvé de la personne qui me parle de l'autre personne dont j'ai rêvé et qu'il croit que j'aime. C'est assez embêtant! En tout cas, je me dépêche juste et part vers ma case. J'entends à l'autre bout Kimimaru et Haruno me crier :

Kimimaru : T'inquiète pas! On va reprendre la conversation en privé!

Haruno : Et c'est pas fini, c'est rien qu'un début…!

AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Ils m'énervent! Ils m'énervent! Ils m'énervent! Ils m'énervent! Ils m'énervent! Ils m'énervent! Ils m'énervent! Ils vont le payer un bon moment donné, parole d'Uchiwa!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 28 : (Sakura) Encore plus dans la merde…

Je rentre enfin chez moi en compagnie de Kimimaru. Ça me fait vraiment chier, je n'en reviens pas qu'il est vraiment osé le dire à des personnes qu'il ne connaît même pas en plus!

Kimimaru : Est-ce que ça va? Depuis que tu es revenu d'avec Itachi, tu as l'air pas mal enragé! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ou dit pour te mettre dans cet état!

Moi : C'est entre lui et moi et ça ne concerne personne d'autre…

Kimimaru : En tout cas, tu n'as pas l'air trop contente…

Moi : Non, effectivement.

Je monte les marches, quatre à quatre pour atteindre la chambre de mon faux grand frère. Je rentre sans frapper et c'est une des pires conséquences qui soit…

Moi : J'ai à te parler, stupide frère.

Sasori n'est pas seul dans sa chambre, tout ses nouveaux copains de la dernière fois et plusieurs autres sont là…Merdouillle de merde! J'aperçois le blond, Deidara, celui à qui j'ai peter dans la face l'autre jour.

Deidara : Quoi! C'est elle qui m'a battu l'autre jour!

Et oui, il a invité sa belle bande de joyeux luron sauf Itachi parce qu'il était occupé aujourd'hui. Ils sont tous attardés devant l'écran lumineux, qui n'est autre que la télévision avec des manettes avec lequel ils s'y usent les pouces en n'en plus finir. Bref, j'ai devant moi des poissons. Tous autant comme ils sont, ils me regardent avec des grands yeux globuleux. C'est comme s'ils voyaient pour la première fois une fille. Franchement!

Sasori : Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

Il ne prend même pas la peine de me regarder et reste toujours devant la télé!

Moi : Je te l'ai dit : Te parler!

Sasori : Va y! Parle!

Moi : On va voir tantôt…

Je m'apprête à sortir de la chambre quand un des garçons me parle.

Pein : Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi tu t'habilles en garçon.

Manque de bol ou peut-être pas assez vite. Je n'ai pas le temps de parler. Sasori le fait à ma place.

Sasori : C'est psychologique son affaire, déjà plus jeune, elle venait toujours me voler des vêtements dans mes tiroirs.

Kimimaru : Pas juste dans les tiens, les miens aussi, je te ferais remarquer!

Moi : Au moins, je vous les ramenais! Pff!

Hidan : Moi ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est qu'une jolie fille comme elle à a cacher en se changeant en garçon?

Moi : Y a vraiment rien à comprendre…

Puis je pars, je suis plus que tanné. Je me dirige vers ma chambre suivie de près par Kimimaru. Je ferme les rideaux et la porte. Je me place face à lui.

Kimimaru : Mais dit-moi ce qui te met tant en colère après Sasori! Le fait qu'il aille dit à ses copains que tu es sa cousine! Franchement, ils allaient bien le découvrir un jour ou l'autre!

Moi : Ce n'est pas ça! Je préfère que le gens ne me perçoive pas tel que je suis et qu'il se forme une image de moi tel qu'il le pense parce que je sais que s'en ai une fausse.

Kimimaru : Euh…Quoi! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là!

Moi : Tu ne sais pas ce que m'as dit Itachi tout à l'heure?

Kimimaru : Bien sur que non, tu n'as pas voulu me le dire…

Moi : Il m'a dit, avec la plus grande sincérité du monde, qu'il m'aime…

Kimimaru : Et alors! Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que pour toi c'est le contraire…

Moi : Oh non! Tu ne connais pas ce genre de gars là! Ils ne lâchent jamais leur proie, leur gibier…Même qu'ils vont sur le territoire des autres mâles pour avoir la plus belle fleur et la plus rare du lot.

Kimimaru : Ce qui veut dire!

Moi : Que je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou!

Kimimaru : Ah oui! Et Pourquoi!

Moi : Ah! Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ne pas comprendre qu'il peut utiliser tout ce qu'il veut en connaissant mes points faibles et juste pouvoir faire du sexe ou quelques choses comme ça!

Kimimaru : Je ne suis pas sur de tes propos, mais bon…

Moi : Il va juste falloir que je sois sur mes gardes désormais…

Kimimaru : Bref, si tu le dis!

Finalement, la conversation fini, je fais tout ce que je fais normalement avant d'aller m coucher pour passer une bonne nuit. On est déjà le lendemain et en sortant de la maison avec mon cousin, je vois tout de suite Sasuke dans mon champ de vision.

Kimi/Moi : Salut!

Sasuke : Allo! Comment ça va?

Moi : Bien! Et toi?

Sasuke : Oui, bien aussi!

Kimimaru : Oui, moi aussi je vais bien depuis hier! Merci de le demander!

Sasuke : C'est justement pour ça que je te le demande pas…Je voulais savoir si ça avait bien été Vendredi avec Hinata…

Moi : Ah bon! Et pourquoi?

Sasuke : Je voulais juste savoir…

Moi : Ah ok!

Sasuke : Et?

Moi : Rien de spécial…

Sasuke : Et votre cousine?

Kimimaru : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

Sasuke : Non, mais elle est déjà partie?

Moi : Oui, à vrai dire, elle passe de temps en temps nous dire un petit bonjour!

Sasuke : C'est un peu dommage…

Kimimaru : Ah oui! Et pourquoi?

Sasuke : Ah non, pour rien…! N'allez pas croire non plus que je m'intéresse à elle…

Haha! Non mais quel tronche il tire le pauvre! C'est comme si on l'avait coincé les deux dans un coin de mur et qu'il ne pouvait plus s'échapper! Kimi me donne un coup de coude dans les côtes avec un regard bizarre…Comme s'il me faisait à croire que Sasuke s'intéresse à moi! Franchement, qui irait croire ça. Il est déjà bien loin, mais Kimi lui cri quand même après et à moi de rajouter quelque chose!

Kimimaru : T'inquiète pas! On va reprendre la conversation en privé!

Moi : Et c'est pas fini, c'est rien qu'un début…!

(Le vrai soleil on la pas encore vu! Ça fini bien un chapitre ça! xD)


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 29 : (Sasuke) Sans dessus dessous!

Durant la journée, j'arrive quand même à oublier mon rêve qui me perturbait. Mais à chaque fois que je le revoyais, Haruno, je me disais : Comment j'ai fais pour le voir dans ma nuit de sommeil! Surtout quand plus c'est la scène du coucher de soleil qui me repasse toujours en boucle dans ma tête! Mais à vrai dire, tout est rendu sans dessus dessous à cause d'Haruno. Depuis qu'il est là, plus rien n'est pareil. Surtout quand Neji est apparu dans la cafétéria et qu'ils se sont croiser du regard. Tout de suite, Neji à prit sa cousine en otage. D'habitude, glaçon deux est froid et ne parle que très rarement. D'un calme il était et ce matin, c'était une tout autre personne. Même Tenten ne le reconnaissait pas. Hinata, n'était même pas surprise d'être prise comme une vulgaire poupée. Il l'a prise en otage pour on ne sait quelle raison. On aurait dit qu'elle y était même habituée…Bref, je vous décris la suite. Neji commence à parler et tout le monde se tait. Seul Haruno réagi.

Haruno : Lâche Wendy! Tu sais que tu n'es pas de taille face à moi Crochet!

Hein! C'est à peu près ce que tout le monde c'est dit en attendant ça!

Neji : Tu sais Peter, ce n'est pas pour rien que Wendy est avec moi en ce moment! C'est parce que tu n'es même pas capable de la protéger.

Haruno : Rend la moi immédiatement, ou c'est la mort!

Neji : Pfff! Ne me fait pas rire! Tu n'es qu'une sourie face à un gros chat!

Haruno : Alors, je vais la récupérer de force!

Hinata : Vous savez, je ne suis pas un objet!

Neji : Oui! Tu es ma monnaie d'échange pour une victoire contre ce très cher Peter.

Hinata : J'vais tant faire moi de la monnaie d'échange! Espèce de psychopathe!

Neji : C'est qui que tu traite de psychopathe!

Hinata : Ben! Toi patate!

Neji : Ah! Ben oui, c'est moi! xD

Neji/Hina : xD

Sérieusement! Est-ce que vous avez déjà vu Neji faire cette face là! Moi jamais! Je crois que j'ai même un peu peur. Ça me donne des frissons dans le dos! Brrr! Et c'est à ce moment là que Naruto intervient dans le magnifique petite scénette d'Haruno, Neji et Hinata sur Peter Pan, Crochet et Wendy.

Naruto : Elle est parti où ma petite Hinata!

Hinata : Ben…Je suis toujours là, dans les bras de Crochet! Pourquoi?

Naruto : Non, celle qui est toujours gêné lorsque qu'on lui parle, celle qui est toujours la plus tranquille au diner. Elle est où celle Hinata là! Ma Hinata! Celle que j'aime!

Tic Tac Tic Tac! (Le temps que ça monte au cerveau de tout le monde!)

Tous : **Quoi tu l'aime!**

Naruto : Ah! J'ai parlé tout haut!

Tous : Oui!

Naruto : Hin! Hin! Je me sens, comme qui dirait, un tantinet fixer! Bon…À plus tard.

Il essaye de s'éclipser, mais en vain, il est rattraper par Temari qui le tire par le col de son gilet pour le mettre face à Hinata. Naruto est un peu rouge des joues et Hinata encore plus que lui pauvre petite! Elle est toujours dans les bras de son cousin. Elle finit par commencer une phrase.

Hinata : Tu…Tu m'aimes…Vraiment!

Naruto : Je…Euh…Oui, je t'aime beaucoup…

On dirait que l'on est tous dans un téléroman du genre dramatique! Et on est tous époustoufler par cette scène des plus drôles avec le rouge aux joues des deux jeunes gens qui ne sont autres qu'Hinata et Naruto! Mon petite baka blond! C'est tellement drôle, mais quand même spécial à la fois…C'est une des rares fois que Naruto à l'air aussi sérieux et quand il l'est c'est parce que c'est important pour lui. Neji, qui a toujours Hinata dans ses bras, l'a pousse légèrement vers Naruto qui lui se recule, mais heurte quelque chose d'assez petit : Haruno! xD Hinata se fait encore pousser vers l'avant et Naruto aussi pour qu'ils soient tout les deux l'un en face de l'autre. Neji donne une poussé ultime qui fait aller Hinata vers le bas. Dans le fond, il l'a poussée et elle a failli tomber. Mais heureusement que Naruto était là pour la rattraper…Tout en l'attrapant, il lui demande d'une voix des plus douces :

Naruto : Ma petite Hinata, veux-tu venir au cinéma avec moi!

Hinata : *Rougis* Je…Euh…Oui, bien sur…

Un torrent d'applaudissement fusent sur eux. Même la directrice se trouve ou l'entrée de la cafétéria et les siffle! xD Assez fou je vous le dit. Ils restent tout les deux encore quelques instants comme ça avant de se remettre tout les deux debout et devant tout le monde. Hinata rougi encore plus que tout à l'heure! Je me demande bien s'il peut y avoir plus rouge qu'elle ou même que Naruto. Ils ne savent pas comment réagir, surtout dans tout ce remue-ménage. Neji se dirige donc vers sa blonde, Tenten et l'embrasse à pleine bouche et lui sourit. Elle le lui rend avec un petit bisou tout rikiki! Haruno arrive à côté et Neji se retourne pour qu'ils puissent tout les deux se taper dans les mains. Je me demande bien pourquoi. C'est comme si tout ce cirque avait été prévu d'avance. Ils se disent des trucs que je ne comprends pas, peut-être parce que je suis trop loin d'eux pour entendre leur conversation! xD Pendant les cours suivant, Naruto parle beaucoup plus à Hinata. C'est comme si un nouveau couple venait de se former dans le groupe! Je crois que ce qui m'étonne le plus dans tout ça, c'est pas mal plus tard dans la journée. Je vois justement Haruno. J'arrive pour lui poser des questions…Il ferme sa case en trombe et s'enfuit! À vrai dire, il venait de voir Naruto et il partit à courir. J'entends Naruto crier à Haruno :

Naruto : Tu va me le payer très chère!

Il est toujours en train de courir comme un malade en s'enfuyant de Naruto qui lui cour aussi après. La seule chose qu'il réussit à faire sortir de sa bouche est :

Haruno : Mouhahahahahahahahahahaha! Avoue que je t'ai bien eu!

Naruto : Oh! Ça! Jamais de la vie!

Haruno : Mouhahaha!

Encore une fois, je suis à côté de la plaque et je ne comprends rien de rien à tous ça!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 30 : (Sakura) Poursuite meurtrière!

Aujourd'hui, a été le jour le plus mémorable de ma vie…J'ai réussi, avec l'aide Neji, à mettre Hinata et Naruto en couple. Tout de suite après que Naruto est demandé à Hinata d'aller au cinéma, je suis allé voir Neji pour le féliciter. On se tape dans les mains, signe de notre victoire. À lui de me dire :

Neji : C'était une super bonne idée que t'as eu Vendredi!

Moi : Oui, je sais! xD

Neji : Un peu de modestie!

Moi : Non! Pas le moins du monde!

Tenten : Alors, si je comprends bien…Tout était déjà prévu depuis le début de mettre Naruto et Hinata en couple!

Moi : Bien sur, ma chère.

Tenten : Et d'où t'es venu cette super idée! À l'habitude, c'est plus le genre des filles comme Ino de mettre en place ce genre de plan farfelu!

Moi : Rien là-dedans n'est farfelu! Et je te ferais remarquer que le béguin qu'avait Naruto sur Hinata était trop flamboyant, disons-le. Je le voyais bien que Naruto était jaloux de moi à cause que je parlais plus à Hinata que lui.

Tenten : …Effectivement, mais quand même, c'est une des première fois que je vois un garçon préparer ce genre de trucs…Si féminin!

Moi : Ce n'est pas d'aujourd'hui que les rencards arrangé existent! Chez les garçons comme chez les filles!

Tenten : Ouais, t'as pas tort!

Moi : Alors, j'ai raison!

Tente : Si tu veux!

Moi : Alors, oui je le veux!

Neji : Je m'y oppose!

Ça fait vraiment comme dans un mariage! xD Oui je le veux. Non je m'y oppose. Bref, nos deux tourtereaux quittent enfin la cafétéria sous le regard attendri de la directrice, qui un peu plus tôt les applaudissait elle aussi. Mon plan a marché à la perfection et j'en suis très fière. Les cours passent jusqu'au midi. Je suis à ma case et Sasuke s'en vient vers moi. De loin dans mon champ de vision, il y a Naruto avec un air mauvais. Et je crois comprendre pourquoi! Il n'est pas content que j'aille fais ce plan pour le mettre avec Hinata, même si au contraire il se trouve dans la meilleure posture. Je sais qu'il n'aurait pas eu les couilles pour aller lui dire en pleine face ce qu'il ressentait et je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il est un tantinet fâché. Je me demande si c'est Tenten ou Neji qui a vendu la mèche! Peut importe du moment que je reste en vie après ce Dark Naru. Lui qui a pourtant un visage d'ange, ne va-t-il pas me faire du mal? Je ne l'espère pas, en tout cas. Je vois toujours Sasuke qui s'apprête à me parler, mais je n'ai pas trop le temps de faire causette. J'ai d'autre chat à fouetter! Je ferme ma case assez vite pour donner un courant d'air dans les cheveux de mon voisin de maison et pars en courant le plus vite possible. J'espère juste que le blond ne réussira pas à me rattraper. Il est encore au tournant du corridor et lui aussi part à ma poursuite. J'ai juste le temps de lui crier :

Moi : Mouhahahahahahahahahahaha! Avoue que je t'ai bien eu!

Naruto : Oh! Ça! Jamais de la vie!

Moi : Mouhahaha!

Et s'en suivit une poursuite des plus meurtrières qui soit. Du coin de l'œil j'aperçois Sasuke avec son habituel point d'interrogation dans le front! xD C'est bien trop drôle pour ne pas mourir de rire! À vrai dire, c'est ça qui perturbe ma concentration dans ma course et me fais tomber dans les escaliers. Tout en bas, se trouve mon pire cauchemar : Mon frère et sa bande! J'ai juste le temps d'émettre un son des plus effroyables!

Moi : 

Un cri de fille, quoi! J'ai tellement peur de me faire mal que je me recroqueville sur moi-même et ferme les yeux. Mais rien ne vient. Aucune chute. Aucune douleur ne vient. Il n'y a rien qui se passe pendant plusieurs secondes. Je décide donc d'ouvrir enfin les yeux pour voir se qui se passe. Encore pire que tantôt! Moi qui ne voulais pas le voir, c'est lui qui me tient coller contre son torse et qui m'a rattraper dans ma chute : Itachi Uchiwa! Un groupe s'est formé autour de nous et ça me gêne plus que tout. Je vois Kimimaru, Naruto, Sasuke et toute la bande mon frère.

Itachi : Est-ce que ça va!

Moi : Mais oui que ça va! Tu peux me lâcher maintenant!

Itachi : Non, ça ne me tente pas trop de te lâcher…Tu n'es pas bien dans mes bras!

Moi : Non! C'est même très inconfortable!

Itachi : Je sais que tu mens, tu adore être là!

Il avance de plus en plus son visage du mien. Même sa main s'approche de ma casquette pour la soulever. Je me demande bien se qu'il peut faire…Oh non! Non! Il veux m'embrasser! Oh ça! Non!

Moi : Stop! Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de faire!

Itachi : Quoi! Je veux juste voir si tu es blessé!

Moi : Non, c'est bien comme ça! Maintenant lâche-moi immédiatement avant que je me fâche pour de bon.

Itachi : Non!

Je me débats un instant contre lui et réussi enfin à me dégager de son étreinte. Tout le monde est encore attrouper autour de nous en cercle. Personne n'a osé bouger. Quelle bande de con ceux-là. D'autre gens se sont regroupé à eux en autre Hinata, Neji et Tenten.

Moi : Tu ose une fois de plus me toucher et c'est mon point dans la face que tu mange! Est-ce bien clair!

Itachi : Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je trouverai un autre moyen!

Moi : N'y compte as trop…

Itachi : En tout cas, j'ai bien hâte de revoir ta cousine! C'est une personne des plus aimable qui m'est été donné de rencontrer!

Moi : Pffff!

Et puis je me fraye un chemin entre l'intérieure du cercle et l'extérieur du cercle. Il m'énerve vraiment plus qu'autre chose. Depuis qu'on est revenu du centre commercial hier, je suis pas mal sur les nerfs. Je pars très loin de lui et vais à l'extérieur du parc pour aller me promener un peu avant le cour. Kimimaru vient me rejoindre

Kimimaru : Je comprends mieux ce que tu m'expliquais hier à propos des chasseurs. Juste dans son regard on voyait bien qu'il était comme un fauve près à tout pour une proie.

Moi : C'est justement de ça que j'avais le plus peur! Et c'est ce qui m'arrive dès les premières semaines de cour.

Kimimaru : En plus, c'est notre voisin!

Moi : En plus, comme tu le dis! Mais au moins, son frère est gentil!

Kimimaru : J'avoue que j'ai trouvé ça drôle ce matin quand il nous a parlé de toi!

Moi : À vrai dire, ça m'as beaucoup surpris…Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit au juste lorsque j'étais avec ce stupide Itachi!

Kimimaru : Il a dit d'une manière assez tourné qu'il te trouvait belle.

Moi : Eh bien! Ce n'est quand même pas pire!

Kimimaru : Mais c'est vrai que tu es belle!

Moi : Je suis bien contente que tu me le dises!

Puis nous retournons à l'école pour aller au cour de l'après-midi.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapitre 31 : (Sasuke) Un méga party!

Ça fait déjà plus qu'un mois qu'Haruno est parmi nous. On a eu bien du plaisir et il ne reste qu'une semaine avant l'Halloween. Tout le monde a déjà trouvé son costume. Moi c'est juste une cape pour un vampire. Et vu que je l'ai dit devant mes amis, des filles comme Karin vont se déguiser en vampiresse juste pour être comme moi. Je sais que Naruto se déguise en citrouille, Hinata en Wendy et Neji en Capitaine Crochet! Je trouve ça très drôle. C'est un peu grâce à Haruno si tout le monde se déguise cette année. Il est arrivé au début de la semaine dernière pour nous demander si on avait un costume pour le Vendredi 31 octobre.

Flash Back :

On est tous attrouper autour de notre table habituelle avec notre lunch. Haruno arrive avec un enthousiasme inhabituel et nous demande :

Haruno : Est-ce que vous avez un costume pour l'Halloween!

Moi : T'es pas à la bonne place pour nous demander ça…Personne ici ne se déguise!

Kiba : Ouais, on est plus à la maternel!

Haruno : Qui a dit ici qu'il fallait à tout prix être à la maternel pour se déguiser!

Tous : …

Haruno : Bon, je vois, très bien! Puisque c'est comme ça!

Il se leva sur la table de la cafétéria et appela tout le monde présent dans la salle.

Haruno : Bonjour à tous ceux qui adore l'Halloween comme moi et qui n'ont pas peur de ce déguiser ou qui ont assez de couille pour le faire donc joignez vous à moi le 31 pour montrer une autre facette de vous! Pour les filles, c'est le meilleur moment pour vous donner à fond dans votre maquillage tout ce qui est far à paupière fond de teint, etc. Alors, faite de votre mieux pour trouver le costume qui vous convient le mieux.

Un torrent d'applaudissement fusent de partout dans la pièce. Et il se rassit comme si de rien n'était. Il nous demande par la suite :

Haruno : Comment j'ai été!

Ino: Y a pas de doute là-dessus, tu les a tous épater…Et moi aussi d'ailleurs, peut-être que finalement…Je vais me déguiser moi aussi…

Tenten : Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée que ça!

Neji : Moi, je me déguise en Crochet, ça c'est sur et certain!

Naruto : En citrouille, vous pensez que ça m'irait bien!

Hinata : Et qu'est-ce que tu pense du costume de Wendy!

Naruto : Il t'ira à ravie, j'en suis plus que sur!

Kiba : Je crois que je vais me déguiser en loup! Ça serait vraiment cool!

Fin Flash Back

Finalement, c'est comme ça qu'Haruno a convaincu tout le monde de venir déguiser à l'école…Et quand je dis tout le monde…C'est parce que c'est à peu près le seul sujet de conversation dans les classes. Peu importe la personne, c'est tout ce qu'ils ont à la bouche, le costume avec les accessoires qui vont avec. Brr! Moi ça me fais froid dans le dos! En tout cas, depuis le début que je demande à Haruno comment il va se déguiser et la seule réponse que j'ai c'est :

Haruno : La patience est toujours récompenser…

Je ne comprends toujours pas se que ça veut dire après trois fois! Je sais juste que c'est un déguisement en rapport avec Kimimaru. C'est lui-même qu'il me la dit :

Kimimaru : Chut! La seule chose que je peut te dire c'est que nous allons coordonné nos costume ensemble pour faire plus style!

Voilà tout ce que j'ai su! Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais quand même, c'est mieux que rien. Alors, j'attendrai! Je sors de mon cour en compagnie de Naruto et Haruno et nous voyons la directrice qui attend sur le côté de la porte. Elle nous fait signe d'approcher. Moi, sur le coup j'hésite avec Naruto, mais Haruno y va!

Tsunade : J'ai tellement aimé ton idée que je te l'accorde! J'espère qu'il y aura du monde et que tu sauras tout organiser comme il le faut!

Haruno : Oui! Je serai à la hauteur de vos espérances madame! Et merci encore une fois!

Tsunade : Il n'y a pas de quoi! Pour une fois que c'est un élève qui propose ça!

La directrice retourne à son bureau et Haruno se tourne vers nous avec un sourire victorieux aux lèvres!

Haruno : J'espère que vous êtes prêt pour un après-midi complet de décoration!

Naru/Moi : Euh…De quoi tu parlais avec la directrice tout à l'heure!

Haruno : J'ai fais un mini sondage à propos de ce que les élèves voulaient faire pour l'Halloween et ils ont tous répondu une fête, un party quoi!

Moi : Alors, c'est pour ça les décorations!

Haruno : Oui! Tout à fait et j'ai besoin de la collaboration de tous pour que ce projet puisse réussir!

Naruto : Moi je suis de tout cœur avec toi!

Moi : Ouais, je vais faire ce que tu me diras…

Haruno : Parfait! Il ne reste qu'une semaine pour tout mettre en place! Alors, allons-y!

Toute la semaine, chacun avait son mini travail à compléter. Shikamaru et Temari organisait les décorations, surtout Tema parce que Shika dormait plus qu'autre chose. Tenten et Neji, la bouffe. Tandis que Naruto, Hinata, Ino et Kiba s'était pour les costumes et tout le tralala. Il y avait aussi Lee, Shino et Choji qui choisissaient de la bonne musique. Haruno et moi, et bien, on s'occupait de tous organiser pour que tout soit en place pour la fête du Vendredi soir. Dans l'après-midi, la directrice est venue nous voir dans la cafétéria pour nous féliciter de notre bon travail.

Tsunade : Je suis si fière de vous d'avoir pris l'initiative de faire plaisir à tout les jeune gens de l'école! Je suis si contente, j'ai hâte de voir ce soir!

Je retourne à la maison chercher ma cape de vampire avec Haruno et Kimimaru. Je tente une dernière fois mon approche tactique :

Moi : Et puis, finalement, je ne me souviens plus en quoi tu m'as dis que tu te déguisais…

Haruno : Non et non! Je ne te dirais rien! Pas avant ce soir!

Moi : Pff!

Je retourne chez moi et puis retourne à l'école. Et puis finalement, vers 19h00, une explosion de jeune en costume de tout genre a envahi toute l'école! Mon dieu! C'est une des premières fois, et quand je dis tout le monde, c'est vraiment tout le monde qui est déguisé! Je vois au loin, Ino et son chum, de plus que Neji, Hinata et Naruto. Toujours pas d'Haruno et de Kimimaru! Il y a du monde l'extérieur comme la gang à mon frère et des copines de Karin…Toutes déguiser en vampiresses qui s'approche de moi. Je m'éloigne le plus possible d'elles avant qu'elles n'arrivent à m'attraper pour de bon. Mais j'ai bien hâte de voir comment les autres vont être!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapitre 32 : (Sakura) Que la fête continue!

Dans l'après-midi, tout est déjà presque prêt. Il ya plein de monde qui nous aide à tout préparer et la directrice fait son apparition dans tout se remue-ménage pour la fête!

Tsunade : Je suis si fière de vous d'avoir pris l'initiative de faire plaisir à tout les jeune gens de l'école! Je suis si contente, j'ai hâte de voir ce soir!

Bref, tout est enfin terminé. Il ne reste plus qu'à tout le monde d'arriver et de se déguiser. Bon, peut-être pas…Je m'en vais chez moi préparer mon costume. Tout le monde va être épaté ce soir! Je sais que Sasuke est un peu impatient de savoir en quoi je vais être déguisé parce qu'il me demande pour la énième fois de la semaine :

Sasuke : Et puis, finalement, je ne me souviens plus en quoi tu m'as dis que tu te déguisais…

Moi : Non et non! Je ne te dirais rien! Pas avant ce soir!

Sasuke : Pff!

Je rentre avec Kimimaru et nous partons chacun de notre côté pour enfiler nos costumes. Je commence à l'enfiler puis, m'en vais pour demander à mon frère :

Moi : Kimi! Peux-tu monter le zipper!

Kimimaru : Oui bien sur!

(Je suis cruelle! Je vous fais languir! xD)

Je mets mon maquillage, enfile mes gants et fait tout le tralala qui faut pour perfectionner mon costume. Il est déjà18h55. Mon frère arrive dans ma chambre et me dit :

Kimimaru : Wow! J'adore trop! Madame est très belle là-dedans!

Moi : Merci, mais monsieur aussi est très chic!

Avec son beau smoking, il a l'air d'un vrai homme. Il a mis ses cheveux gris en chignon pour pouvoir mettre une perruque de couleur brune. Ça lui donne un style totalement différent. Surtout qu'en plus, pas sûr que le monde va nous reconnaître!

Kimimaru : Est-ce que tu es prête à faire le grand saut!

Moi : Si c'est avec toi! On y va tout de suite! Que la fête commence!

Je me lève, mais perds vite l'équilibre. Je ne suis pas trop habituer de marcher avec ce genre de trucs! xD Mais je réussi enfin à marcher comme il le faut avec l'aide de mon frère. On sort enfin de la maison bras dessus bras dessous! On arrive à l'école et tout le monde nous regarde. À vrai dire, ça ne m'étonnait pas du tout. Des chuchotements se firent dans l'assemblé qui nous regardait. J e regard mon frère qui lui aussi trouve ça très drôle! Je vais vous expliquer pourquoi tout le monde nous regarde avec de grands yeux! C'est parce que nous somme très beaux. Je porte une robe (.) très belle qui appartenait à ma mère et tout mes cheveux ainsi que mes sourcils sont caché grâce à ma perruque et au toupet de ma perruque. Le costume (/mmdia/i/87/0/smoking-chlamyde-chlamyde-2439870_) de mon frère appartenait lui aussi à mon père. Et le pourquoi j'ai de la misère à marcher comme il le faut! C'est tout simplement parce que je porte des talons hauts! Je devrais peut-être demander des conseils à cette chère Karin pour pouvoir marcher comme elle! Euh…Non! Finalement je vais laisser faire! Au loin, je vois déjà le monde danser sur la piste de danse. Hihihi! Neji et Hinata font la paire avec leur costume de Crochet et Wendy. Toute la gang se trouve dans un coin pour ne as être trop déranger. Celui de Naruto est un des plus mignons avec sa citrouille! En tout cas, tout le monde est déguiser et ça me fais bien rire! On rentre Kimimaru et moi dans la caf puis…Plus rien, la musique est arrêter et tout le monde nous contemple. Plusieurs chuchotent, d'autres restent la bouche grande ouverte. Je suis toujours accroché au bras de mon frère et on marche comme des divas! Nous nous rendons au milieu de la piste de danse pour que tout le monde puisse nous contempler. Je vois Hinata qui me regarde, puis me fais des signes de la main pour que j'aille la rejoindre! Elle est déjà avec les autres et elle tient la main à son chère Naruto! Ça fait à peine quelques semaines de ça qu'ils sont officiellement ensemble ces deux là. Et c'est ce que je fais. Je suis à côté de la bande toute déguisé et les salue!

Moi : Salut les amis! Ça va bien depuis tantôt!

Hinata : Oui! Bien sur!

Tous : …!

Moi: Je vois que je vous fais de l'effet! Ça ne m'étonne pas!

Ino : T'es sur que t'es un mec! Parce que t'a vraiment l'air d'une fille!

Moi : C'est la robe de ma mère! Elle est belle!

Temari : Oui! Elle te va à ravie!

Ino : Tu change de sujet là! T'es vraiment un mec!

Hinata : Je vais me chercher un punch! Qui vient avec moi!

Naruto : Moi je veux bien!

Moi : Oui! Il fait très chaud!

Je la suis, heureusement qu'elle a changé de sujet aussi vite que ça. Sinon, c'est comme si je m'étais retrouver coincé dans le coin d'un mur s'en pouvoir sortir. Mon frère est partie de son côté faire du repérage! Je ne sais pas de quoi il fait le repérage, mais il est à fond dans son rôle de me protéger! xD On arrive au comptoir pour les jus et on se sert. Ce que je sais, c'est que Naruto me dévisage tout en buvant son verre. Il s'apprête à dire quelque chose, mais ce retient. Hinata le regarde, lui prend la main, puis se tourne vers moi!

Hinata : Je n'en reviens pas! Elle est tellement belle! T'aurais pu au moins me le dire que tu te déguisais en fille! Je serais venu te maquiller!

Moi : Tu sais que ce n'est pas mon fort…Et puis après j'aurais du me démaquiller et je n'ai pas de démaquillant!

Hinata : Cette robe est beaucoup plus belle que celle que je t'ai fait essayer!

Moi : Bien sur! C'est tellement confortable en plus!

Naruto : …Je devrais peut-être en essayer aussi, si tu que c'est confortable…

Moi : J'espère que tu n'es pas sérieux en disant ça!

Naruto : Pourquoi pas! Si toi t'en porte, pourquoi pas moi!

Hinata : Tu sais…Ce n'est qu'un déguisement…!

Naruto : Mais tu viens de dire toi-même que tu lui en a fait essayé d'autres avant!

Hinata : Oups!

Notre verre fini, nous nous dirigeons vers le groupe que nous avions laisser plus tôt pour aller boire notre verre.

Moi : Ce n'est pas grave! Tu veux essayer d'être comme une fille toute une journée!

Naruto : Ce que je veux, c'est essayer une robe comme toi!

Moi : Alors, je te pari que tu ne seras pas capable de garder des vêtements de fille sur toi pendant une journée complète, ce qui veut dire du début de l'école jusqu'à la dernière cloche!

Naruto : Pari tenu! Je suis sur que je peux le faire comme toi!

Moi : Mais tu sais que je ne suis pas un modèle à suivre!

Naruto : Si t'as réussi à battre Sasuke au concours de rot, moi tu ne me battras pas!

Moi : Si tu le dis!

Neji : De quoi vous parlez tout les deux!

Naruto : *Flamme dans les yeux* Je vais battre Haruno!

Moi : Et que la fête continu!


	34. Chapter 34

Chapitre 33 : (Sasuke) De quoi vous parlez tous!

Quand Haruno est entré avec Kimimaru, sur le coup, je ne les ai pas reconnus du tout! À vrai dire, je croyais que c'était du monde que je ne connaissais pas. Haruno est tellement belle en fille. Il ressemble tellement à Sakura que s'en est presque troublant. Mis à part sa perruque, ses talons hauts et surement ses rembourrures il est le sosie exact de Sakura! Kimimaru…Avec sa perruque aux cheveux courts lui donne un air assez bizarre! Mais il est très chic avec son smoking! On dirait un garde du corps d'Haruno…Et je crois bien que c'est le rôle qu'il se donne se soir. Il s'avance vers nous et au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approche, plus je le regarde intensément. À croire que tout le monde le dévisage! Parce que oui, c'est une première de voir les yeux verts d'Haruno. Sous sa casquette on ne voit jamais rien! Il s'arrête avec son frère avec notre groupe.

Haruno : Salut les amis! Ça va bien depuis tantôt!

Hinata : Oui! Bien sur!

Tous : …!

Haruno: Je vois que je vous fais de l'effet! Ça ne m'étonne pas!

Moi en tout cas, ça me retourne de le voir aussi joli. J'entends des garçons pas très loinde notre groupe dire :

Mec1 : Pas mal foutu la nouvelle! J'l'avais jamais vu avant!

Mec2 : Normal! C'est Haruno crétin!

Mec1 : Quoi! Ce garçon!

Mec3 : Avoue que ça trouble n'importe quel mec qui soit hétéro, bi ou même homo.

Mec2 : Aucun mec ne peut ne pas le regarder sans avoir des arrières penser!

Brrr! Avoir des arrières penser pour un autre mec…Vraiment que des pervers…Moi j'ai dis le trouver beau. Ce n'est pas pareil que vouloir faire…quelque chose…de cochon dans le bon sens…Brrr! Je continu à écouter la conversation juste un peu.

Ino : T'es sur que t'es un mec! Parce que t'a vraiment l'air d'une fille!

Haruno : C'est la robe de ma mère! Elle est belle!

Temari : Oui! Elle te va à ravie!

Pff! Manière de fille, mais la question d'Ino n'est pas bête du tout! Est-il vraiment un garçon! Parce que tout prouve le contraire pour l'instant. Évidemment je regarde encore et encore Haruno. Mes yeux ne peuvent se décrocher de lui. Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je sursaute légèrement pour ne pas laisser paraître mon trouble.

Kiba : Je vois qu'il ne te laisse pas indifférent non plus, le p'tit nouveau!

Moi : De quoi tu parles!*Fais semblant de ne rien comprendre*

Kiba : On pourrait presque croire que tu le dévorais des yeux!

Moi : Pff! N'importe quoi!

Kiba : Ah oui! Si je ne t'avais pas interpeller tu serais toujours encore là à le fixer.

Moi : Non, pas du tout!

Kiba : C'est ce qu'on essaye de faire croire! Hein! Mais ton orientation sexuel ne me dérange pas tu sais! On va toujours t'aimer malgré tout!

Il me dit cette dernière phrase avec son sourire carnassier. Ses dents pointues comme une lame d'épée me font frissonner, même si je sais pertinemment que ce sont des fausses…Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par « ton orientation sexuel »?

Moi : Est-ce que tu insinue que je suis…

Naruto : *Flamme dans les yeux* Je vais battre Haruno!

Haruno : Et que la fête continu!

Naruto : Même que les autres gars devraient embarquer aussi!

Haruno : Mouhaha! Pas sur du tout moi! Est-ce que tu verrais Sasuke en mini-jupe!

Tous : Hein!

Naruto : …

Haruno : Puis!

Naruto : Mouhahahahahahahahahahahaha! Je rirais trop de sa gueule comme la fois qu'il a du faire le poulet!

Moi : Charmant de me rappeler se si mauvais souvenir!

Lee : De quoi vous parlez, tout les deux!

Haruno : Naruto me dis qu'il serait capable de porter des vêtements de fille pour toute une journée. Et il voudrait que les autres garçons puissent embarquer!

Lee : Wow! Je veux le faire c'est sur!

Shikamaru : On va passer pour moi!

Temari : Espèce de macho paresseux! Je te ferai mettre des talons de force, juste pour que tu endures la souffrance de se faire belle pour nous, les filles!

Ino : C'est vrai que ça montre toute la virilité d'un homme. Surtout avec une camisole moulante en plus! xD

Haruno : Qui embarque!

Naru/Lee : MOI!

Haruno : Bon 2! Qui d'autre!

On voyait les filles insister sur les mecs pour leur faire porter se genre de trucs. Moi jamais je ne me laisserai faire. Ino avait gagné son combat contre Kiba. Sûrement du chantage, c'est la seule explication!

Kiba : Bon, moi aussi…

Shikamaru : Ouais, mais c'est mieux de ne pas être chiant!

Haruno : Ne t'inquiète pas! Elles vont toutes vous traitez aux petits oignons! D'autre concurrent!

Mec1 : Moi je veux bien participer! Ça l'aire drôle!

Mec2 : Ouais! Moi aussi!

Mec3 : Plus on est de fou, plus on rit!

Haruno : Ça, c'est une de mes devises! Je crois qu'il va falloir prendre en note tout les participants à ce concours!

Je crois que ça va vraiment trop loin…C'est affreux, des garçons en fille. Haruno est une exception! Tenten arrive un sourire victorieux aux lèvres en laissant la place à son petit ami.

Neji : Et bien, quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller…Je crois qu'il ne manque plus que Sasuke.

Tous se tourne vers moi. Oh!Oh! Pourquoi Neji a-t-il fallu que tu ouvres ta bouche! Pour une fois que tout le monde me foutait une royale paix! Maintenant j'ai pu le choix! (On a toujours le choix! xD) Je vais devoir moi aussi mettre une jupe et des petits souliers toute la journée! Comme le dit si bien Shikamaru : Ça va être galère!


	35. Chapter 35

Chapitre 34 : (Sakura) Karaoké au party!

Pour la liste, c'est plus de 30 garçons qui se sont mis pour pouvoir participer à ça! Ça va être drôle. Il ne reste plus qu'à prévoir les règles et la journée de se concours à l'école. Il va y avoir plus de fille que de gars! xD Mais non! Je blague! Bref, tout ça pour dire que tout le monde à vraiment du fun et que ça fait plaisir à voir. Quelques minutes plus tard, la directrice monte sur la petite scène de la cafétéria pour dire un petit mot :

Tsunade : Je suis contente de vous voir se soir à cette fête d'Hallowen! Peut-être êtes vous trop grand pour aller cogner au porte, mais cette soirée sera juste pour vous! *Applaudissement des élèves* Je voudrais aussi remercier la personne qui a eu la brillante idée et la gentillesse de tout préparer pour vous! Tu peux monter sur scène la belle demoiselle avec sa robe bleue.

Et bien! Je crois bien que c'est de moi qu'elle parle. Alors, je me dirige vers la scène pour que les gens puissent me voir. À peine je monte les marches que tout le monde m'applaudit déjà. Merci foule en délire! Je vous aime aussi! xD Non bon…Pas vraiment, mais je trouve ça très drôle! Bref, je suis sur la scène et le directrice me tends le micro. Je le prends et le regarde quelques secondes avant d'ajouter :

Moi : Si vous voulez un discours…Je ne suis pas le meilleur pour ça…Alors, bonne soirée à tous!

Je m'apparaître à descendre, mais je me fais huer!

Moi : Du calme! Du calme dans la salle! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse! J'aime pas ça dire des trucs trop…Trop trucs là, mais je suis sur que vous préférez la musique!

Tous : Oui!

Moi : Alors, en avant la musique!

Tous HOOOUUUU!

Moi : Alors, vous voulez que je chante!

J'entends ma gang dans le fond qui cri plus fort que tout les autres…Oui! Je m'en vais vers le DJ qui n'est nul autre que Shino avec ses grosses lunettes et son polard trop large, il ressemble vraiment d'un DJ. Je lui dis la chanson dans l'oreille et il me fais signe que oui. Je m'en retourne vers la scène et fais baissé les lumières. Une caméra projette les paroles sur le mur blanc. Oui, c'est du karaoké! La musique commence et le spectacle peut commencer!

I'm going out tonignt I'm feelin' alright  
>Gonna let it all hang out<p>

Quelques petits coups de fesses pour épater la galerie! Je suis vraiment dans mon personnage de vedette d'Hollywood! Et j'adore! Je continu…

Wanna make some noise - realy raise my voice  
>Yeah, I wanna scream and shout<p>

Je vois des filles et des garçons au premier rang qui me regarde. Je leur fais un clin d'œil! Je me trouve drôle aujourd'hui!

No inhibitions - make no conditions  
>Get a little outta line<br>I ain't gonna act politically correct  
>I only wanna have a good time<p>

The best thing about being a woman  
>Is the prerogative to have a little fun and ...<p>

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy - forget I'm a lady  
>Men's shirts - short skirts<br>Oh, oh, oh, really go wild - yeah, doin' it in style  
>Oh, oh, oh, get in the action - feel the attraction<br>Color my hair - do what I dare  
>Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free - yeah, to feel the way I feel<br>Man! I feel like a woman!

The girls need a break - tonight we're gonna take  
>The chance to get out on the town<br>We don't need romance - we only wanna dance  
>We're gonna let our hair hang down<p>

Je vois rentrer dans la salle mon pire cauchemar…Le frère de Sasuke, Itachi…Qui est lui aussi déguisé en fille! J'ai pas trop le temps d'y réfléchir… 

The best thing about being a woman  
>Is the prerogative to have a little fun and ...<p>

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy - forget I'm a lady  
>Men's shirts - short skirts<br>Oh, oh, oh, really go wild - yeah, doin' it in style  
>Oh, oh, oh, get in the action - feel the attraction<br>Color my hair - do what I dare  
>Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free - yeah, to feel the way I feel<br>Man! I feel like a woman!

I feel like a woman

La chanson finie, tout le monde m'applaudit encore et encore. Je viens pour quitter la scène, mais Itachi me prends le bras et m'empêche de descendre. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment de se qui va se passer bientôt. Pourquoi j'ai un gros nœud dans l'estomac!

Man, I Feel Like a Woman

Je sors ce soir, je me sens bien  
>Aller l'a laissé tout traîner<br>Vouloir faire un certain bruit  
>élever vraiment ma voix<br>Ouais, je veux crier et crier  
>Inhibition, ne fait pas aucune condition<br>obtient une petite ligne d'outta  
>Je ne vais pas agir politiquement correct<br>je veux seulement profiter d'un agréable moment

La meilleure chose au sujet d'être une femme  
>est la prérogative pour avoir un peu d'amusement (amusement, amusement)<p>

Ah, OH, OH, deviennent fous totalement  
>oublient que je suis une dame<br>les chemises des hommes, jupes de short  
>Ah, OH, OH, deviennent comme fous vraiment<br>ouais, le faisant dans le modèle  
>Ah, OH, OH, obtiennent dans l'action, sentent l'attraction<br>colorent mes cheveux, font ce que j'ose  
>Ah, OH, OH, je veux être libre, ouais<br>pour sentir la manière que je me sens  
>Homme ! Je me sens comme une femme !<p>

Les filles ont besoin d'une coupure  
>ce soir nous vont prendre la chance de sortir sur la ville<br>Nous n'avons pas besoin de roman, nous voulons seulement danser  
>Nous allons avons laissé nos cheveux accrocher vers le bas<p>

La meilleure chose au sujet d'être une femme  
>est la prérogative pour avoir un peu d'amusement (amusement, amusement)<p>

Ah, OH, OH, deviennent fous totalement  
>oublient que je suis une dame<br>les chemises des hommes, jupes de short  
>Ah, OH, OH, deviennent comme fous vraiment<br>ouais, le faisant dans le modèle  
>Ah, OH, OH, obtiennent dans l'action, sentent l'attraction<br>colorent mes cheveux, font ce que j'ose  
>l'OH, OH, OH, je veulent être libre<br>ouais, pour sentir la manière que je me sens  
>Homme ! Je me sens comme une femme !<p>

La meilleure chose au sujet d'être une femme  
>est la prérogative pour avoir un peu d'amusement (amusement, amusement)<p>

Je me sens comme une femme !


	36. Chapter 36

Chapitre 35 : (Sasuke) Un baissé enflammé!

La directrice monte sur scène et Haruno monte lui aussi. Disant qu'il est plutôt nul pour faire un discours, les gens l'insiste à chanter…Et mon dieu qu'il chante bien. Même s'il a la voix d'une fille, il l'a vraiment bien! C'est vraiment drôle, moi qui croyais que plus personne ne se déguiserait, me voici avec le contraire. Moi qui croyais que la fête allait être plate, elle est justement amusante avec Haruno qui y met son grain de sel! Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ai plus de fun qu'autre chose! La chanson n'est pas encore finie que je vois mon frère et sa bande rentrer dans la cafete…J'en crois pas mes yeux…Il..Il est vraiment habillé en fille! Beurk! Il est vraiment moins beau qu'Haruno en fille! Je me demande bien ce qu'il vient faire ici. Surtout le soir de l'Halloween. À l'habitude, il préfère aller faire peur au petit enfant déguiser qui ose passer à travers le parc la nuit du 31 octobre. Haruno à fini et on l'applaudit tous haut et fort. D'autre lui cri qu'il est bon, qu'il est beau et certaine fille lui donne même des bisou par la poste! C'est vraiment fou comment il fait fureur! Itachi se dirige à grand pas vers la scène et monte les escaliers quatre à quatre. Haruno s'apprêtait à descendre, mais il n'en a pas eu l'occasion que mon frère s'empare de son bras pour le forcer à rester où il est. Il s'en va vers la DJ et lui murmure quelque chose. Dans la salle, tout le monde commence à murmurer des trucs incompréhensibles, c'est comme une sorte de Brouhaha! D'autres paroles s'affiche sur le mur et mon frère, plus grand des imbéciles de la terre commence à chanter la chanson…I kissed a girl. La chanson commence et Itachi chante…

This was never the way I planned  
>Je n'avais jamais prévu cela<p>

Not my intention  
>Ce n'était pas mon intention<p>

I got so brave, drink in hand  
>Je suis devenu courageuse, un verre à la main<p>

Lost my discretion  
>J'ai perdu ma réserve<p>

Avec ses boules rembourrer qui s'émiette dans son T-Shirt bleu moulant fait vraiment pitié à voir. Ses shorts en jeans moulants laisse dépasser un string rouge vif.

It's not what, I'm used to  
>Je ne suis vraiment pas comme ça<br>Just wanna try you on  
>Je veux juste t'essayer<p>

I'm curious for you  
>Je suis curieuse, toi seulement<p>

Caught my attention  
>Tu as capté mon regard<p>

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
>J'ai embrassé une fille Et j'ai aimé<p>

The taste of her cherry chap stick  
>Le goût de son rouge à lèvre à la cerise<p>

I kissed a girl just to try it  
>J'ai embrassé une fille Juste pour essayer<p>

I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
>J'espère que cela ne dérangera pas mon chéri<p>

It felt so wrong  
>Je me sentais si mal<p>

It felt so right  
>Je me sentais si bien<p>

Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
>Cela ne veut pas dire que je suis amoureuse ce soir<p>

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
>J'ai embrassé une fille Et j'ai aimé<br>I liked it  
>J'ai aimé<p>

Il s'approche dangereusement d'Haruno qui essaye de s'enfuir, mais ne peut avec sa robe et en plus quelques garçons comme Kisame et Deidara bloc la sortie. Il se retourne et marche avec difficulté. Surtout avec ses talons hauts. 

No, I don't even know your name  
>Non, je ne connais même pas ton nom<p>

It doesn't matter  
>C'est pas important<p>

You're my experimental game  
>Tu es mon jeu expérimental<p>

Just human nature  
>Juste la nature humaine<p>

It's not what, good girls do  
>Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que font les filles bien<p>

Not how they should behave  
>Pas vraiment comment elles devraient se comporter<p>

My head gets so confused  
>Je me sens si confuse dans ma tête<p>

Hard to obey  
>Difficile d'obéir<p>

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
>J'ai embrassé une fille Et j'ai aimé<p>

Il se retourne vers Haruno pour l'embrasser, mais il l'évite de justesse. Je crois que j'ai compris se qu'essaye de faire mon frère: Embrasser pour de vrai Haruno! Mais pourquoi! Il est guay! Il continu sa routine de marcher et de se déhancher.

The taste of her cherry chap stick  
>Le goût de son rouge à lèvre à la cerise<p>

I kissed a girl just to try it  
>J'ai embrassé une fille Juste pour essayer<p>

I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
>J'espère que cela ne dérangera pas mon chéri<p>

It felt so wrong  
>Je me sentais si mal<p>

It felt so right  
>Je me sentais si bien<p>

Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
>Cela ne veut pas dire que je suis amoureuse ce soir<p>

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
>J'ai embrassé une fille Et j'ai aimé<br>I liked it  
>J'ai aimé<p>

Us girls we are so magical  
>Nous les filles, nous sommes si magiques<p>

Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
>La peau douce, lèvres rouges, si embrassables<p>

Hard to resist so touchable  
>Difficile de résister, si désirable<p>

Too good to deny it  
>Trop bon pour refuser d'admettre<p>

Ain't no big deal, it's innocent  
>Ce n'est pas grave, c'est innocent <p>

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
>J'ai embrassé une fille Et j'ai aimé<p>

The taste of her cherry chap stick  
>Le goût de son rouge à lèvre à la cerise<p>

I kissed a girl just to try it  
>J'ai embrassé une fille Juste pour essayer<p>

I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
>J'espère que cela ne dérangera pas mon chéri<p>

It felt so wrong  
>Je me sentais si mal<p>

It felt so right  
>Je me sentais si bien<p>

Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
>Cela ne veut pas dire que je suis amoureuse ce soir<p>

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
>J'ai embrassé une fille Et j'ai aimé <p>

Il se stop un instant, prends par le cou Haruno et l'embrasse avec fougue et passion tout en le penchant par en arrière. Oh mon dieu! Deux garcons qui s'embrassent. Tout le monde dans la salle est bouche bée. Je n'en reviens pas moi-même que mon frère est osé faire ça.

I liked it  
>J'ai aimé<p>

La chanson finie. Itachi se penche et souri à toute l'assemblé. Il se relève, mais…


	37. Chapter 37

Chapitre 36: (Sakura) Histoire de famille…

Je n'ai pas le temps de descendre de scène qu'Itachi me force à rester. Et merde, je savais que ça allait mal finir pour moi…Je suis sa proie et je l'ai bien compris depuis le début. La chanson commence, je connaît cet air…I kissed a girl! Je crois comprendre le pourquoi il est habillé en fille, ça complète le mien qui est lui aussi en fille donc, il veut m'embrasser devant tout ce monde! Les paroles :

Caught my attention  
>Tu as capté mon regard<p>

Je frisonne! Juste ça me donne la chair de poule. J'essaye de sortir de scène, mais celui à qui j'ai péter dans la face il y a un mois de ça, me bloc la sortie de secours qu'il me restait. Parce que l'autre côté, c'est le poisson qui est là. J'ai beaucoup de difficulté à marcher avec mes souliers, mais je ne le fais pas trop paraître, en tout cas, je l'espère. Le refrain chanté, il s'approche de moi. Il tente de me donner un bisou, mais je l'évite. Mais où sont mes frères quand j'en ai le plus besoin! Je vois Sasori en train de rire avec un autre de ses compagnons…AHHH! Le con! Il ne mérite que je l'étripe celui-là! Je ne vois pas Kimi…Si! Il est coincé entre dans un coin de la caf avec un mec un peu fou, surtout avec son maquillage vert et noir. Il prêtant être un artiste de la scène. Je ne le crois pas du tout. Me faisant perdre le cour de mes pensées, Itachi me prends par le cou et m'embrasse. Je suis tellement surprise que je n'ose même pas le repousser, je suis si confuse que je ne me souviens même plus où j'en suis. Quelque chose force mes lèvres pour entrer dans ma bouche. C'est la langue à Itachi. C'est moi qui recule d'un pas. Il se tasse de moi pour finir la chanson en beauté avec un :

I liked it  
>J'ai aimé<p>

Je me ressaisis au bon moment. Surtout qu'il se trouve très drôle. Hein! On ne rigolera plus longtemps! Il fait un dernier salue en son public qui est bien trop perturbé par ce baissé entre deux hommes. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils croient tous! Il se relève. Je me place comme à mon habitude quand je suis fâchée et…Je lui donne une bonne droite. J'entends sa mâchoire craquer tellement le coup est fort. Ouf! J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort, j'ai mal aux jointures. Il tombe à terre, il a perdu conscience. Ces copains se ruent sur lui pour voir comment il va. Même celui qui bloquait Kimi. J'enlève mes chaussures qui me font vraiment mal et me dépêche de sortir de scène. Je ne dois pas rester trop longtemps avant qu'Itachi se réveille. Toute la salle applaudit, mais quel bande d'abrutit! Je sors de la cafétéria et m'en vais à ma case pour prendre des vêtements de rechange. Pour moi, la fête vient tout juste de se finir. Je prends mon sac et vais vers les vestiaires des gars. Il n'y a personne à cette heure-ci, le pourquoi j'enlève en premier ma perruque pour laisser tomber mes cheveux roses en cascade dans mon dos. Je me regarde dans le miroir. Quelle conne! Se laisser faire de la sorte! Je repense au baisé…C'était mon premier…Je me regarde plus attentivement à l'évoque de cette pensé…Mes joues rosissent! Là, j'ai l'air vraiment tarte. Je soupir…mais au même moment, quelqu'un rentre.

Sasori : Tu sais que t'es vraiment conne!

Moi : Et pourquoi est-je l'honneur de vos insultes!

Sasori : Itachi doit se rendre d'urgence à l'hôpital...

Je fais comme si de rien n'étais et rentre dans une cabine pour enlever ma robe et mettre un chandail manche longue et des jeans. Je ressors et il continu :

Sasori : Tout ça par ta faute!

Moi : Quoi! Ma faute! Tu veux me faire rire! Hein! Toi aussi t'es rien qu'un imbécile pour me dire ça.

Sasori : Ah oui! Un imbécile! Et pourquoi donc!

Moi : Tu ne l'as pas vu m'embrasser!

Sasori : Oui et alors!

Moi : T'as pas pensé que MOI je ne voulais pas être embrassé!

Sasori : T'avais juste à le lui dire au lieu de lui donner un coup de poing en pleine face!

Moi : Ah oui! Et comment…De toute façon, ça ne sert jamais à rien de parler avec toi, tu ne comprends jamais rien…

Sasori : Arrête de te croire supérieur…

Moi : En tout cas, tu ne me comprendras jamais moi…

Je pars en pleurant. Ça fini toujours comme ça avec lui. On n'est jamais capable de parler. Faut toujours qu'il aille raison même s'il a tort et ça, ça me mets de très mauvaise humeur en plus. Avant de trop m'éloigner je lui cri :

Moi : Je te déteste encore plus qu'avant et ça, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais…

Puis je m'en vais. Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues, je ne peux plus les retenir. Je passe devant la cafétéria et m'arrête un instant. Les gens rient, s'amusent à tous les jeux que j'ai préparés. Ils ont l'air heureux. Moi qui pensais avoir une excellente soirée. Je préfère partir avant d'exploser complètement sur tout le monde. C'est ça qui arrive quand on est une bombe à retardement et qui retarde trop longtemps. Kimimaru parle avec Hinata et me vois. Il se précipite vers moi. Bousculant tout le monde au passage. Hinata, elle regarde mon frère passer et me voit, elle aussi. Elle me salue et me fais le signe « Je te rappelle ce week-end » avec un si radieux sourire. Elle est vraiment trop gentille avec tout le monde. Les autres du groupes la regarde me regarder et se tourne vers moi. Quelle tête ils font à ce moment! Kimimaru arrive enfin à côté de moi et me dit :

Kimimaru : Je crois que notre soirée ici est terminée…

Il me prend la main et on sort ensemble de l'école. Il est tellement gentil avec moi que je ne peux pas me fâcher malgré toute la colère qui me submerge. Mes larmes finissent par disparaître des mes joues et mon sourire revins peu à peu. Il est à peine 8h00, ça ne me tente pas de retourner à la maison tout de suite. Et je crois que Kimi à une idée. Il me regarde puis me dit.

Kimimaru : Une petite visite à papy et mamy!

Moi : Je crois que oui…

Je l'aime tellement mon frère. Il me comprend lui au moins. Il sait que dans ces temps-là, je dois passer une fin de semaine chez mes grands-parents du côté paternel pour que tout redevienne en ordre. En tout cas, presque…Quand j'étais petite, c'est là que j'allais jouer avec Kimi. Ils habitent en campagne et ont un grand champ derrière leur maison. Ils me traitent toujours au petit oignon et je les aide dans les tâches qui sont plus dur a exécuter aujourd'hui comme aller chercher une boîte dans le placard en haut, ce genre d'affaire quoi! En plus, il ya aussi le petit garçon qui habitait à côté de chez eux qui venait souvent nous pour rien…Je me demande à quoi il ressemble aujourd'hui. C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas aller leur rendre visite. Finalement, on rentre à la maison et mon père est là. Il voit que déjà de loin que j'ai l'air de mal filé. Un coup d'œil à Kimi et il comprend tout de suite.

Yamato : Je vais les appeler…Je suis sur qu'ils vont être content de te voir…

Oui, moi aussi j'ai hâte de les voir! Juste pour parler à Mamie Nanimi, j'ai vraiment hâte…

Yamato : Ils sont d'accord! Va préparer ton sac, je t'attends dans la voiture pour partir!

Je monte en haut en silence, mon frère sur les talons. Il sort de mes tiroirs un tas de linge propre et féminin! Il sait aussi bien que moi, que grand-mère déteste me voir dans « ces habits d'homme » comme elle le dit souvent. Il me montre une robe verte et bleu.

Kimimaru : Je crois que tu pourrais la mettre! Elle est vraiment belle!

Moi : Oui, peut-être, je verrai rendu là-bas…

Les bagages fini, je descends avec mon frère pour monter dans la voiture. Kimi reste à la maison pour attendre Sasori et on part. Le voyage n'est pas long, mais il est déjà 8h30 quand on arrive à destination. Nanimi me voit arriver et se précipite sur moi les bras grand ouvert. Je lui fais un gros câlin et lui donne un gros bisou.

Nanimi : Comment va ma petite fille adorée!

Moi : Ça va…

Nanimi : Oh là là! Quelle mine tu as! Ta grand-mère va toute arranger!

On rentre à l'intérieur et Yamato part avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je crois que ça va faire du bien à tout le monde que je passe une fin de semaine chez mes grands-parents. Est-ce que je vous l'ai dis que j'adore ma Mamie!


	38. Chapter 38

Chapitre 37 : (Sasuke) Ce n'est pas de ma faute!

Wow! Tout à fait inattendu de la part d'Haruno! Mon frère s'est prit un méchant gros coup de poing dans la gueule! Évidemment, moi je ris comme un pauvre débile tandis que les autres sont tous bouche bée! Haruno s'en va de la scène pendant que les amis de mon frère vont voir les dégâts causé par la petite princesses qui n'est nul autre qu'Haruno! Je crois qu'il se dirige vers les toilettes et je vois aussi que son frère Sasori le suit de près. Je me demande bien ce qu'il y a, mais ce n'est surement pas de mes affaires à moi. Après que mon frère, toujours inconscient, soit descendu de la scène, tout les gens présent dans la salle ont continué à faire ce qu'il faisait avant ce malencontreux petit accident. Même si mon frère doit se rendre d'urgence à l'hôpital pour son nez. Dans le groupe, on continu de parler du majestueux poing d'Haru puis, on le voit passer quelques minutes après par la porte fenêtre de la cafétéria. Kimimaru se dirige donc vers lui puis sorte de l'école. Évidemment, je n'ai pas trop compris pourquoi Hinata faisait des signes à Haruno tandis que ce dernier…Pleurait! Oui, je crois que c'est bien ça…Et personne ne sait trop pourquoi. Le reste de la soirée se passe sans encombre depuis que la gang à Itachi est partie à l'hôpital, mais c'est un peu plus ennuyant sans Haruno et son frère. Ino est sur la piste de danse avec Kiba et les autres sont au mini bar de jus avec des yeux de troll et des doigts de sorcières. Tout va bien, mais il manque vraiment quelque chose que je ne peux pas identifié. C'est sur le bout de ma langue, mais je ne peux pas le sentir comme il le faut…Je suis tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne vois pas Naruto arrivé vers moi.

Naruto : On dirait que tu t'ennuis à mort avec nous. Faut nous le dire quand est plus à la hauteur…

Moi : Non, c'est pas du tout ça, c'est juste qu'il manque quelque chose à la soirée que je ne peux pas dire…

Naruto : Oui, moi aussi ça me donne la même impression!

Hinata : Je crois savoir c'est qui qui manque dans ce party!

Moi /Naru : C'est qui!

Hinata : Celui qui est à l'origine même de cette fête d'Halloween!

Moi : Haruno!

Tout le monde se retourne vers moi…Oups! Je crois que je l'ai crié un peu trop fort…Et c'est vraiment gênant…

Naruto : Je vois qu'il te manque vraiment, ça fait seulement 1 heure qu'il n'est plus avec nous et tu cri son nom comme un possédé!

Moi : C'est quoi c'est sous-entendu!

Évidemment, il a quelque chose de cacher derrière la tête…Même s'il a l'air débile, mon petit baka blond est plus futé qu'il n'en a l'air!

Naruto : Non, c'est juste que je me disais que tu y accordais beaucoup plus d'importance qu'à l'habitude…

Moi : Ah bon…J'avais pas trop remarqué…

Naruto : Ouais, c'est ce que je me disais aussi…

Moi : Bon, pas qu'il est tard, mais oui et puis il faut que j'aille voir mon frère pour expliquer ce petit accident à mes parents!

Naruto : Ouais, bonne chance! On se revoit Lundi!

Moi : À Lundi!

Je dis au revoir aux autres et m'en retourne chez moi malgré tout content de la soirée animé qui venait de se passer! Je rentre…Par la porte d'entré!

(Vous ne vous en attendiez pas du tout! xD)

Mon frère est rentré à la maison. Mes parents sont dans le salon à m'attendre…Et je me demande pourquoi!

Mikoto : Alors, comment s'est passé ta soirée mon chéri!

Moi : Ah super bien! Même que j'ai ris un bon coup! Haha!

Fugaku : Et…Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton frère...Il n'a pas voulu nous le dire…

Moi : Hahahahahahaha! Je comprends pourquoi il ne veut pas le dire! xD

Mikoto : Et pourquoi!

Moi : Ah ça, c'est à lui de passer son orgueil et de le dire à voix haute avant qu'un autre le dise avant lui! xD Hahaha! Pauvre petit choux!

Itachi : Ta gueule! En plus je ne savais pas qu'y pouvait frapper fort de même!

Moi : Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est le plus petit qu'il ne sait pas se défendre! De plus, je ne savais pas que tu t'intéress…Humf!

Itachi venait juste de se lever pour me bloquer la bouche pour ne pas continuer ma phrase…Il me murmure à l'oreille :

Itachi : Attends, on va continuer la conversation dans ma chambre…

Moi : Hum…*Toujours bloquer par la main de mon frère et la liche*

Itachi : Ark! T'es ben dégelasse!

Moi : T'avais juste à ma lâcher!

Mikoto : Bon! Ça suffit les enfants…

**Gros-Silence-De-La-Mort-Qui-Tue-Le-Père-Noël-Dans-Son-Traîneau-Qui-Passait-Par-Là-Par-Mégard!**

Mikoto : Bon, d'accord…Faite juste prendre uns douche rapide et vous coucher ensuite…

Moi/Ita : D'accord maman…

Mikoto : C'est très bien!

Nous montons donc chacun dans notre chambre respective et je suis le plus rapide et je monopolise déjà la salle de bain…Assez vite, j'ai fini et laisse mon frère y aller. Je m'installe donc et me couche assez vite. À peine ai-je fermé les yeux, que la lumière se rallume sur mon très cher frère adorer que j'adore jusqu'à l'étriper!

Moi : Alors, qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense!

Itachi : Rien, mis à part que je suis le plus beau…

Moi : Non! Je ne te crois pas…

Itachi : Haha! Ton ironie me va droit au cœur!

Moi : Je sais et ça fait plaisir! Alors, depuis quand tu t'intéresse aux hommes!

Itachi : Et bien, techniquement, ce n'est pas un homme…

Moi : Voyons! Qu'est-ce que tu me dis-là!

Itachi : Mais c'est pour ça que je l'ai embrassé, elle était trop belle comme ça! J'ai pas pu y résister…

Moi : Mais c'est aussi pour ça qu'il t'a frappé! xD Ton nez va rester bleu encore longtemps! Mouhahaha!

Itachi : Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute!

Moi : Mais oui, j'vais te croire moi! Comme si j'étais un parfait imbécile!

Itachi : Mais tu l'est mon cher!

Moi : Haha! Laisse-moi rire un peu encore de la gueule de celui qui s'est fait frapper par un plus petit que lui-même! Haha!

Itachi : Ta gueule!

Moi : Mouhaha!

Itachi : Ta gueule!

Fugaku : *Qui sort de nulle part* C'est moi qui va vous la fermer si vous n'arrêtez pas immédiatement!

Moi/Ita : Gloups! D'acc…D'accord papa!

C'est comme ça que la merveilleuse conversation que mon frère et moi entretenions fini par être coupé par notre très cher père!


	39. Chapter 39

Chapitre 38 : (Sakura) Un week-end mouvementé!

À peine rentrer à l'intérieur, ma grand-mère me pousse sur une chaise et me tends un plat de biscuits tout frais sorti du four d'halloween. Hum! Ça sent rudement bon et je me sens déjà de meilleure humeur qu'il y a quelques minutes. Chez mes grands-parents, tout est chaleureux! Le salon, la table, la cuisine, même la salle de bain. Nanimi prend la parole:

Nanimi : Alors, comment va ma petite puce d'amour!

Moi : Oh, ça pourrait aller mieux...

Nanimi : Raconte- moi donc ce qui se passe, pour que ma grande est du chagrin au cœur!

Moi : À vrai dire...C'est à cause de Saso...Il m'énerve! (C'est ce que ma mère commence à me dire quand je m'en retourne chez mon père!)

Nanimi : Raconte-moi à partir du début...Comment est ta nouvelle école? Tu t'ai fais des nouveaux amis?

Puis, je commence mon long récit de mon début d'année, ma nouvelle gang, mes profs, les gens qui me prennent pour un gars, etc. Et ce, tout en mangeant les biscuits d'Halloween de ma grand-mère! Je finis donc le pot en même temps que mon long récit…

Nanimi : Hum, je vois *Me prend le plat de biscuit des mains* Tu viens? On va aller prendre une marche pour voir les p'tits enfants!

Moi : D'accord.

Ma grand-mère habite dans la montagne, très loin de la ville dans son petit village natal de Montdesérables. (Je ne sais pas si ça existe, donc, ne me posé pas la question!) On sorti donc prendre l'air tout en regardant les enfants courir dans les rues pour avoir des bonbons. À vrai dire, rien ne se passa comme prévu, on marche tranquillement et un enfant, plus fort que les autres me bouscule et je tombe, mais au même moment qu'une voiture arrive. Je ferme les yeux très fort, mais il n'y a rien…Je les ouvre encore une fois…Je suis dans les airs…Ah non! Je suis morte! Ça ne se peut pas, j'ai rien senti du tout.

… : Est-ce que ça va aller?

C'est quoi cette belle voix grave masculine qui vient juste de me parler? C'est dieu? (Haha! Gros délire avec Dédé: je suis Jésus pis le gars de l'autre côté d'la porte commence vraiment à nous compter sa vie!)

Nanimi : Ah mon dieu (Non ce n'est pas lui!), ma p'tite fille! Comment ça va? Heureusement que Sumaru était là.

Ah ben non, je suis pas encore morte. Fiou! Mais ça me dit quelque chose, mais je ne me souviens plus, peut-être que ça va me revenir. Je regarde vers le haut, il y a une tête de pencher vers moi, et je trouve qu'il est pas mal près, même que sa tresse me chatouille la joue. Mais attendez…C'est qui lui? J'essaye de bouger, mais je crois que je suis prise comme un saucisson.

… : Ah oui, désoler…

Puis, il me relâche…Comment j'ai fais pour être dans ces bras musclées…J'ai bien dit musclé?

Nanimi : Ah merci d'avoir sauvé ma petite Sakura, elle n'en a pas de l'air, mais elle est si fragile.

… : Il n'y a pas de quoi madame Nanimi, tout le plaisir est pour moi de sauver les demoiselles en détresse.

Moi : *Chuchote tout bas* J'étais pas si en détresse que ça…

Nanimi : Allez, venez donc à la maison, boire un petit quelque chose pour se remettre de nos émotions, parce que pour moi…Ouf! J'ai eu si peur que mon cœur à arrêter de souffler pendant un petit moment…

C'est donc de bon pas qu'on se rend à la maison, suivit de mon « sauveur », que je ne reconnais toujours pas, à croire que ma grand-mère le connait. À peine rentrer, grand-maman cri à s'en époumoner dans toute la maison.

Nanimi : Grand-Pa! Devine ce qui nous est arrivé?

Grand-Pa : Je sais pas, va falloir que tu me l'dise!

Nanimi : Y a le garçon d'à côté qui a sauver notre p'tite Saku!

Grand-Pa : Ah ben c'est l'fun ça!

Nanimi : *Qui reprend une voix normal* Alors, tu veut boire quoi, mon p'tit Sumaru?

Sumaru : Oui, un verre d'eau s'il te plaît!

Nanimi : Si tu voulais des biscuits, c'est trop tard, ma p'tite puce les à tous manger avant que tu ne vienne! Elle mange ses émotions…

Moi : Pas tant que ça.

Nanimi : Non! Même que tu devrais engraisser, je te trouve pas mal maigre et pâlotte, on va te remettre sur pied en une fin de semaine. Pas vrai? *À l'adresse de Sumaru*

Sumaru : Ah! Je vous fais confiance madame!

Nanimi : Je l'espère bien!

Ma grand-mère part chercher le verre d'eau, nous laissant tout les deux seuls dans le petit salon. Il est très beau, même qu'il me fait penser à Neji avec ses cheveux longs, mais les siens sont tressés! C'est se qui le rends encore plus mignon, mais je ne me souviens pas où je l'ai vu…

Sumaru : Comment ça depuis tout ce temps? Ça fait un bail qu'on c'est pas vu!

Moi : …

Sumaru : Tu me reconnais au moins? Saku! C'est bien ça! La petite fille aux cheveux roses qui venait toujours se baigner dans ma cour avec ton cousin…Kimimaru! N'est-ce pas!

Ah! Bien oui, je savais que je l'avais déjà vu quelque part, même que je me souviens très bien, à l'époque, il avait les cheveux un peu plus court, mais il n'a pas changer d'un poil, à croire que je rends moins souvent visite à ma grand-mère, je me sens un peu coupable…

Sumaru : Dis-moi, t'es rendu à quel âge?

Moi : J'ai 15 ans…Et toi

Sumaru : J'en ai 16, donc tu es en secondaire 4?

Moi : Et toi en secondaire 5?

Sumaru : Oui, c'est ça…Donc, t'es en visite pour combien de temps chez ta grand-mère?

Moi : Seulement pour la fin de semaine, j'étouffe en ville, j'étais juste un peu tanné…Donc non, je suis venu les voir! Je suis sûr qu'ils sont contents de me voir…

Sumaru : Ils ne sont pas les seuls…

C'est à ce moment que ma grand-mère revint nous voir avec le verre d'eau! Laissant la phrase de Sumaru en suspension avec de gros sous-entendus…Comme s'il était content de me revoir…Peut-être, bien ou peut-être pas, en tout cas…Il prend le verre et le cale d'une traite, se lève puis, dit :

Sumaru : Alors, je vais revenir demain vous aider à ôter vos décorations d'Halloween, madame Naninmi…

Nanimi : Oui, bien sûr, je t'attendrai avec ma p'tite Saku!

Sumaru : Alors, à demain…Sakura!

Puis, il s'en va, s'en rien demander d'autre.

Nanimi : Alors, il est rendu joli garçon, n'est-ce pas?

Moi : *N'écoute rien, le regarde partir* Oui, il est très, très beau…

Nanimi : Il ferait un gentil compagnon…

Moi : *Reviens à la réalité * Peut-être pas à se point là…

Nanimi : On verra demain…Va prendre ton bain pendant que e prépare ta chambre, ça fait si longtemps que tu n'es pas venu dormir à la maison!

Puis, elle monte les escaliers et me laisse seul en bas, avec mes pensées…Décidément, même la fin de semaine allait être mouvementé…*Soupir*


	40. Chapter 40

Chapitre 39 : (Sasuke) Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe!

Après cette conversation des plus constructives qui soit, je m'enroule bien chaudement dans mes couvertures pour m'endormir…

**DING DONG**

À mais c'est quoi ça! Bordel! Qu'il se la ferme bon sang, c'est samedi matin!

**DING DONG**

J'entends des pas qui se dirigent vers la porte et la sonnette cesse enfin de sonner. Mais j'entends aussi un troupeau d'éléphant enragé se diriger vers ma chambre…! Euh, quoi! Ma porte s'ouvre et je peux voir Naruto et compagnie débouler dans ma chambre sans permission.

Naruto : Joyeux anniversaire mon vieux!

Et compagnie : Joyeuse fête Sasuke!

Moi : …

…Il est vraiment tarré ce mec! Même pas capable de se souvenir correctement la date de fête de son meilleur ami! Je me lève tranquillement de mon lit, en sous-vêtement, les yeux dans la graisse de bine…Quoique c'aurait pu être pire, puis, je m'avance très tranquillement vers mon meilleur ami, blond et le regarde droit dans les yeux avant de répondre :

Moi : C'est ma fête! Wow! Je m'en souvenais plus, merci de me l'avoir rappelé…

Naruto : *Tout sourire* Ah, mais y a pas de quoi! Qu'est-ce que ne ferais pas un ami!

Moi : Et tu trouve logique de me réveiller le jour de ma fête?

Naruto : Bien sûr! Il faut fêter ça en grand! Donc, se lever de bonne heure pour profité pleinement de ta journée!

Moi : Ah oui! Et pourquoi tu l'as pas fais les autres années d'avant?

Naruto : C'est parce que je m'en souvenais plus…

Moi : Et tu t'en souviens pas plus aujourd'hui, me réveiller pour rien…

Naruto : Ce n'est pas ta fête!

Hinata : Ben non, c'est ce qu'on se tue à te dire depuis tantôt, mon chéri…Mais prends le pas mal, la fête à Sasuke est passée depuis juillet dernier…

Naruto : Pour vrai! Ah espèce de petit cachottier, pourquoi t'as rien dis avant?

Moi : Tu n'étais pas le 23, parce que t'étais en voyage avec ton père adoptif…

Naruto : Ah oui, c'est vrai, je me souviens des ramens mangé là-bas, ils étaient tout simplement sublime!

Moi : Bon c'est pas tout, mais j'aimerais bien allé me recoucher…

Kiba : Allez, fais pas ta moumoune pis viens avec nous, on va fêter ton anniversaire, juste un peu en retard…

Moi : Un retard d'environ, quoi, 4 mois?

Shikamaru : Tout peut arriver dans la vie, accepte les moments précieux comme ils sont…

Tous : …

Shikamaru : J'essayais juste de détendre l'atmosphère…

Je les regarde droit dans les yeux, pour constater qu'ils ne me laisseront pas tranquille, tant que je n'aurais pas fait quelque chose avec eux.

Moi : Bon, dégager que je me prépare…

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, tous déguerpir comme des lapins avec le feu aux fesses de ma chambre. Je mis mon gilet long noir avec mes pantalons beiges ainsi que mes souliers blancs. Autant dire que je suis très beau dans cet ensemble. J'ouvre les rideaux de ma chambre, pour voir que de l'autre côté, les stores de la chambre d'Haruno sont ouvertes aussi. En y repensant, c'est la seule personne du groupe à ne pas être là. Quoi qu'il soit, je descends les escaliers suivit de très près par mon frère. En entrant dans la cuisine, là où tous mes copains ont décidé de m'attendre, regardent Itachi, comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

Naruto : Hahahahaha! En tout cas, Haruno, il n'a pas manqué son coup! Hahahaha!

Mon frère ne bronche pas et le contourne pour se prendre un verre pour ensuite se diriger vers le frigo pour y verser du lait. Mais je sais qu'il a très mal, pas juste physiquement, mais aussi pour son orgueil, surtout quand c'est un minus comme lui qui vous fout une raclé! Faut dire que l'état d'Itachi avait aggravé depuis la veille.

Moi : En parlant d'Haruno, il est où?

Hinata : Bah, il n'est pas là…

Moi : Pas là où?

Hinata : Ben, pas là ici!

Moi : Pourquoi il est pas là la?

Hinata : Bah je ne sais pas!

(Quel conversation! xD)

Moi : Vous l'avez pas appeler?

Tenten : J'ai vu son frère hier, Kimimaru et il m'as dis qu'il est aller à Montdesérables pour voir sa grand-mère…Demande moi pas pourquoi, c'est tout ce qu'il a voulu me dire…

Shikamaru : Dis-moi, pourquoi accorder autant d'importance à la présence d'Haruno?

Moi : Hn.

Hinata : Parce qu'il est sympathique!

Moi : Hun.

Ino : Drôle!

Moi : Hun.

Tenten : Fort!

Moi : Hun.

Temari : Sûr de lui!

Moi : Hun.

Naruto : Ou juste parce que tu l'aime bien, ou un peu plus que les autres…

Moi : Hun.

Naruto : …Garçons!

Moi : Heun!

Ok, ça c'est vraiment bizarre…Mon meilleur ami qui dit ouvertement devant tout le monde que je suis attiré vers Haruno, comme si c'était normal! Non, mais franchement, cri le dont plus fort tant qu'à y être!...Attendez…À vrai dire, j'aime bien Haruno, mais il me fait trop penser à Sakura…C'est peut-être pour ça que je le trouve attirant…Voilà, j'ai trouvé la réponse, plus besoin de me tracasser, je ne suis pas homo! Hahaha! C'est pour ça! (Inspirer d'un épisode de Hanazakiri no Kimichi e! xD)

Moi : Bon, c'est pas tout, mais c'est quoi le plan de la journée!

Kiba : Attend de voir ça, on t'a préparer une fête extra!

Naruto : Extra fromage et artichaut avec des ramens!

Hinata : Non, ce n'est pas ça, ne prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité…

Naruto : Tu me fais de la peine…Bouhouhou!

Hinata : Ben voyons, tu ne vas pas pleurer pour ça!

Naruto : V'oui!

Ok, ça c'est étrange…Vraiment étrange…Je crois que je suis encore dans mon lit…Oui! C'est ça, je fais un drôle de rêve, non, un cauchemar…J'espère pouvoir me réveiller bientôt…Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe!


	41. Chapter 41

Chapitre 40 : (Sakura) Ok, c'est quoi le problème! J'ai juste vraiment faim!

Je me réveille, tranquillement, mais surement! En tout cas, c'est l'odeur de crêpes qui chatouille mes narines et qui me pousse à me sortir du lit… À 8h30. (Beaucoup trop tôt pour moi, surtout si c'est la fin de semaine!) Je vais rejoindre ma grand-mère à la cuisine, elle prépare un bon déjeuner complet! Je m'installe à table, toujours en pyjama. À vrai dire, je n'ai même pas le temps de m'asseoir qu'on sonne à la porte…

Nanimi : Va donc ouvrir ma puce, c'est probablement Sumaru!

Moi : Ah, d'accord…

Je vais donc ouvrir…Toujours en pyjama…J'ouvre et…

Le facteur : Bonjour mamz'elle vous z'êtes très jolie ce matin! Puis-je vous remettre le courrier!

Moi : Euh, oui, bien sûr….*Prend le courrier*

Le facteur : Ah oui! Et le journal, j'allais l'oublier!

Moi : Euh, merci…*Prend le journal*

Le facteur : Vous savez que vous avez un très joli pyjama!

Moi : Euh….

Le facteur : À plus Mamz'elle!

Même pas le temps de le remercier qu'il s'en va, tranquillement vers l'autre maison où il dit la même chose à la propriétaire de la maison…À croire qu'il a déjà tout ça d'écrit dans la tête…Je referme la porte…J'ai même pas le temps de poser le journal et les lettres que ça sonne encore à la porte. J'ouvre et…

Madame : Bonjour madame, nous faisons partie du club de tricot et nous voudrions savoir si vous voudriez vous y joindre!

Moi : Euh…Non merci, ce n'est pas mon genre d'activité…

Madame : Oh! Mais quel beau pyjama, vous pourriez en faire d'aussi jolie que celui-ci si vous le vouliez!

Moi : Oui, si je le voulais, mais ça ne me tente pas trop…Donc, bonne chance dans votre recherche et à une prochaine fois.

Madame : Ah attendez, je n'ai pas fini, il y a aussi le club des petits déjeuné auquel vous pourriez participer…

Moi : Petit déjeuné! C'est ce qui m'attend dans quelques minutes…Merci et au revoir!

Je referme la porte en vitesse, de peur qu'elle continu a essayé de me convaincre de venir dans son club. La porte sonne de nouveau.

Nanimi : Tu peux rouvrir, je suis occupé ma chérie!

Ahhhh! À croire que le monde entier m'en veut! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça! Mon ventre gargouille, j'ai vraiment faim! Adieu monde cruel et sans pitié! Je meurs sur le pas de la maison! Adieux tout mes amis que j'aime! Adieux! J'ouvre la porte et…

Sumaru : Bonjour…Mais wow! Quel beau pyjama tu as!

C'est drôle, je savais déjà qu'il allait faire un commentaire sur mon pyjama, qui est soit dit en passant, est très jolie! Moi en tout cas, je le trouve très beau! Surtout avec tout les commentaires que j'ai eu depuis quelques minutes par le facteur, la madame au tricot et mon ami d'enfance, à croire qu'ils se sont tous passé le mot pour me le dire!

Moi : Ah..Euh…Ben merci! Ben rentre, reste pas là!

J'ai faim! Ça sent bon et je peux plus me retenir, je vais me transformer en Hulk!

Sumaru : Hum! Ça sent rudement bon ici!

Pas besoin de le dire…Je le sais déjà! C'est tu pour me faire chier que tu le dit! Hein, non, mais franchement, mon estomac cri famine! Allez rentre!

Nanimi : Allez, rentre, fais pas ton timide, j'espère que tu n'as pas déjeuné j'en ai préparé pour toi aussi.

Ma grand-mère à bien raison allez, va t'asseoir comme un grand! Bref, je m'installe à table, affamé. À peine ai-je eu l'audace de m'assoir, ma grand-mère m'interrompt dans mon geste elle me lance par la tête des vêtements.

Nanimi : Tient! Va te changer, c'est les vieux vêtements de Grand-Pa! Ils devraient te faire!

Moi : Ah, oui! Merci. C'est très gentil...

Je monte dans la chambre d'ami, le ventre toujours vide (Pauvre petite), pour y mettre le linge…Qui est décidément beaucoup trop grand pour moi, mais de toute façon, c'est pour aller nettoyer le grenier. (Ahaha! Je me souvenais plus du mot grenier, une bulle d'air à exploser dans mon cerveau au même moment! xD) En tout cas, je redescends vite à la cuisine pour y manger un peu! Ou plutôt, engloutir serait le mot exact pour décrire ma gloutonnerie!

Moi : Miam! Ch'est vraiment bon! Ch'peux-tu encore en avoir un peu!

Nanimi : Ahaha! Je reconnais bien la ma petite fille, comme son père, toujours en train de manger sans prendre un gramme de gras!

Moi : *Avale une bouchée* Hé! C'est pas de ma faute si j'ai faim, il faut le combler, l'appétit, moi je dis!

Sumaru : Oui, t'as tout à fait raison, je suis d'accord avec toi!

Nanimi : Ah, les jeunes, toujours en train de penser aux mêmes affaires, jours après jours.

Moi : Ah oui! Et à quoi on pense tout le temps!

Nanimi : À vrai dire, les adolescents, c'est comme des animaux!

Suma/Moi : Hey!

Nanimi : Laissez-moi finir…Comme je le disais, vous êtes comme des animaux, les seules affaires à quoi vous penser, c'est, et je le cite : Manger, Jouer et Dormir! Rien d'autre, c'est tout ce que vous voulez faire, heureusement que ce n'est qu'une étape de votre vie et que ça va changer un jour!

Suma/Moi : …

Nanimi : N'est-ce pas!

Moi : Je sais pas d'où tu va chercher ses théories à la con, et c'est vraiment bizarre…

Nanimi : Tu vois! Ta faim continuel est facilement explicable elle-aussi…

Moi : Ok, c'est quoi le problème! J'ai juste vraiment faim! Et je suis une affamée! Grrr! Je vais tout manger sur mon passage!

Sumaru : Haaaa! Au secoure aidez-moi!

Moi : GRROUAAHHHH!

Nanimi : Ok! Ça suffit, si c'est pour dire des niaiseries en plus, je préfèrerais que vous commenciez tout de suite le boulot!

Suma/Moi : Oui! Chef!

Puis nous partons en courant vers l'extérieur comme nous avions l'habitude de faire lorsque nous étions jeunes. Heureusement que cette complicité n'est pas disparut!


	42. Chapter 42

Chapitre 41 : (Sasuke) Ah oui! Ah bon!

Finalement, après avoir bu mon verre de lait…Non! Après avoir goûter et littéralement jeté mon verre de lait cailler dans le lavabo de la cuisine, je dis un bref au revoir à mon frère qui va surement rester à l'intérieur toute la journée sous peine de se faire moquer de lui…Je suis même convaincu que tout le quartier…Non, le monde entier sait maintenant que le grand Itachi Uchiwa, coureur de jupon, s'est fait frapper à la figure et à, maintenant le visage déformer à cause d'un petit garçon! Haha! Si on m'avait dit ça il y a quelques semaines, j'aurais ris en pleine face de la personne tellement c'était peu probable…Autant que de voir mon frère habiller en fille, mais ça, c'est une autre pair de manche! (Merci Oh grand prof de Math et vos expressions «Touchey»! xD)

Moi : Puis, j'ai toujours pas eu ma réponse de: Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui! *Sourire à la M. Net*

Naruto: Tu sais quoi!

Moi : Non, mais je suis sûr que tu va bientôt me le dire…

Naruto : Ah bah…Rien! *Sourire bête*

Moi : Ah oui!

Naruto : Oui!

Moi : Ah bon…

Naruto : …

Moi : …

Naruto : AH! Je te déteste! Je te déteste! J'ai le goût de meurtre! GRRRRRR! (Petit clin d'œil à Karou!)

Tous : O.O *Bouche bée*

Tenten : Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend!

Temari : Il est peut-être devenu fou.

Kiba : Ça veut dire qu'il faut l'amener à l'asile le plus proche!

Neji : Oui! Et au plus vite!

Hinata : Moi j'aimerais bien avoir une explication à tout ça avant d'enfermé mon petit ami!

*FLASH BACK*

(Ça faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas! xD)

À vrai dire, c'est par une chaude journée d'été, qu'on décide, Naruto et moi d'aller à la piscine municipale du quartier. Il fait vraiment chaud et il y a tout plein de monde. On installe nos serviettes à côté de deux vielles femmes, une en bikini et l'autre en maillot une pièce. Les deux femmes sont installées à l'ombre. Les deux femmes discutent tranquillement. En tout cas, l'une fait plus la conversation que l'autre. On les ignore et on va se baigner. Lorsqu'on revient, les deux femmes sont toujours en train de parler, alors, n'aillant rien d'intéressant à dire à Naruto et que celui-ci n'a lui non plus rien à dire, on écoute les deux bonnes femmes. La première femme en en bikini dit :

Bikini Woman : Tu sais, j'ai vu dernièrement dans une animalerie un petit chiot de pure race tellement mignon et tellement cher…Mon mari me l'a acheté!

L'autre de répondre tranquillement :

One Piece Woman: Ah oui! Ah bon…

La première femme de continuer

Bikini Woman: Mon mari et moi sommes passé devant un magasin de chaussure vraiment cher et j'en trouvais une particulièrement à mon goût! Mon mari me les a achetées!

L'autre de répondre toujours tranquillement :

One Piece Woman: Ah oui! Ah bon…

La première femme de continuer:

Bikini Woman: Dans un magazine de voiture de mon mari, il y avait une superbe voiture de sport extra cher! Mon mari me l'a acheté!

L'autre femme de répondre très tranquillement :

One Piece Woman: Ah oui! Ah bon…

La première femme de continuer:

Bikini Woman : Tu te souviens de la super belle villa vraiment trop chère pour toi qu'on avait regardé dans une revu de mon mari!

Aucune réponse face à cette question ne vint…

Bikini Woman : Et bien…Mon mari me l'a acheté! Ah! Et ton mari…Il t'as acheter quoi dernièrement!

L'autre femme de répondre avec une franchisse trop honnête :

One Piece Woman : Et bien, mon mari me trouvait trop vulgaire lorsque j'avais conversation avec autrui…Il m'a donc payé des cours de bon parler. Maintenant, au lieu de dire «Va chier, tu m'énerve en plus tu pu la merde», je réponds tout simplement «Ah oui! Ah bon…».

La première femme qui se vantait que son mari lui achetait tout plein d'affaires cher, se releva frustré de sa serviette et s'en alla à grand pas tandis que Naruto et moi étions cramper de rire à terre! Haha! C'est surement une des seules fois où j'ai autant ris de toute ma pauvre petite vie! xD Faut dire que c'était quand même assez comique!

*FIN FLASH BACK*

Tout ça pour dire que lorsque tu compte cette histoire-là à quelqu'un et lorsque tu parles avec elle. Juste lui répliquer ces simples petits mots peuvent la rendre folle de rage…Un peu comme Naruto…(Ou ma mère!) ! xD


End file.
